


Needing is one thing and getting: getting's another

by ErlenmeyerKat



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Andrew isn't that nice, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, Maybe a little anguish porn, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Seduce me AU, Seduce me otome, Seduce me the otome, Sorry not sorry James, demon vs human romance, demons vs devils, hows mika supposed to choose, it's like an ohsobadsogood korean drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerKat/pseuds/ErlenmeyerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika was beautiful, fascinating, and warm; yet so very dangerous. She had the potential to burn him, if he wasn’t careful.<br/>Andrew had charmed her, but James could charm her, too. There was still time.<br/>He wouldn’t back down from the challenge and with a little help from his brothers, he just might win her.</p><p>This is a fanfic for Michaela Laws' Seduce Me Visual Novel. Everything is owned by her and her team.<br/>Except the parts that suck, that's my bad.</p><p>Re-posted from DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lines are drawn

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Andrew in Seduce Me, he was such a sweetheart. It got me thinking that if the otome wasn't a set path, it would be tough being the lone human male going up against five sexy incubi for Mika's love. But I also don't think it would be easy for the demons, either.

James smiled to himself, straightening his glasses before smoothing the jacket of his tuxedo. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, ensuring he looked impeccable.

It was he and his four younger brothers' first time acting as Mika’s servants since she’d generously allowed them to stay with her in the mansion and they had everything in hand. There were a few heavy drinkers, a few over-bearing executives that they defused before anything too untoward could occur. The housewarming party was progressing rather well, all things considered. Especially since it was unconventionally full of employees from the Anderson Toy Company; an event where Mika’s father could show her off. 

Mika was being barraged with questions from the prying businessmen and women assessing her capabilities. They were testing her as her overlord of a father loomed in the background, always judging. It annoyed James to see him treat her so, but Mika handled it as easily as James himself had back in his father’s court. Maybe even better. She was a natural at small talk and her energetic personality enhanced her reputation with the employees. They would never have guessed how nervous she looked before the party started.

James was concerned that Mika might have been a little overwhelmed, but a quick check-in with his brother Damien confirmed she was alright.

“She’s finally starting to relax a little.” Damien shook his coppery bangs back and closed his eyes to focus his mind-reading ability on her from where they stood in the dining room. “She’s doing well, everyone is impressed by her,” he said with a proud smile.

James felt his pride swell. Mika was quite the young lady: poised and polite, trying so hard to be capable and confident, and succeeding. Even when they had first met, he and his brothers trespassing here in her home, she was strong. She confronted Sam, his surly younger brother, insisting on an apology when he stole a kiss’ worth of energy from her.

 _An apology!_ Looking back on it, James had to admit she was a girl after his own heart, above petty arguing while still standing up for herself.

Mika even dared challenge them to prove that they, incubi, the demons of desire and sexual energy, were real! James wouldn’t lie to himself, it had annoyed him. He’d been exhausted and concerned about his brothers, worried after they were nearly killed in a gunfight with the devil Malix and his gang. Still, that was no excuse for his behavior. He had practically served Mika up on a plate to his brother. Erik pounced on the chance to enthrall her, drinking some of her energy as he tasted her lips as well. James hadn’t known at the time what he was offering, he hadn’t known her, otherwise, he would have swept Mika off her feet right then and there.

It made him cringe internally. He wanted to, but now he couldn’t warrant getting a kiss of his own after they’d already brazenly taken her energy twice. Someone had to set a good example for his brothers.

James walked among the guests in the dining room, checking the food laid out on the table, letting his thoughts continue to wander around Mika. He didn’t notice Damien watching him, bemused by his uncharacteristic thoughts.

 _She finally opened up to me at this very table last night,_ James mused. _Speaking freely of her grandfather’s death and how she found herself inheriting and moving into this mansion all alone._ She was learning some of the same lessons he had as her own father prepared her to lead the family business. _She knows the pressure of expectations._

Sometimes he felt so alone, even in the midst of his brothers. They had not and did not share the same burdens as he, the heir to their father’s kingdom. _But perhaps Mika understands._

It was a new feeling for him. James typically stood back, remaining aloof while his brothers experienced all the human world had to offer. He had to keep his head straight, to keep his brothers and himself out of trouble, but Mika drew his attention like a flame. It was dangerous, she had the potential to burn him if he wasn’t careful.

 _Speaking of which, where is she?_ James wondered, searching through the house. His height enabled him to look out over the heads of the guests as they milled and mingled. He last saw Mika cornered by her mother in the lobby, being introduced to yet another of the guests. James strode through the dining room and sitting room, looking for her. Likely she was still with her mother but upon entering the foyer again, she was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, her father was arguing with her mother in low tones, making James frown. _Has he gone off on Mika again?_

James had pressured Damien about the bruise on her cheek last night. He had been concerned and with good reason, from what he learned after his brother finally relented. His look turning hard, James fought back his sudden anger. A motion in the corner of his eye had him looking up the stairs to see Damien staring down at him, no doubt hearing his thoughts. With a tilt of his head, James directed his brother back towards the kitchen.

Erik and Matthew were setting up serving trays with drinks and canapes. They nodded to them, studying their eldest brother for a second before carrying their trays off to circle through the guests again. As he passed, Erik met James’ eyes and raised an eyebrow in question but James dismissed him with a quick shake of his head. Sam was still acting as doorman as the guests entered and left.

“She’s fine,” Damien whispered, trying to calm his brother.

“You’re sure?” James pressed. He moved to the doorway to watch the guests in the dining room, his face stoic.

“Yes.” Damien turned with him but instead watched James. His brother wouldn't meet his eyes; he'd have to tread gently. James’ turbulent thoughts were churning in his head. Damien’s instincts, when it came to his eldest brother, were very spot on. He doubted James would be happy to know what was going on in the garden right now. It was times like these that made his powers feel more like a curse than anything.

“Where is she?” It was a demand, not a question.

“The garden.” Damien clutched at his throat, nervous as his brother tried to act nonchalant. “I don’t know if you want to go out there...”

James’ brows shot up and he turned to face him, pinning him with a stare. “Why wouldn’t I?” he inquired, searching his eyes.

“She’s not alone,” Damien barely managed to choke it out. His eldest brother’s dominant side was showing and he always capitulated quickly when it did.

James’ frown came back immediately and he brushed past him, striding through the kitchen and out into the garden. The yard was quiet. James paused, silently shutting the door behind him and peering down the path.

The wind ruffled his dark brown hair. The scent of flowers filled his nose and his mind went straight to the memory of Mika with him this afternoon. He had stepped up behind her, holding her in order to show her how to water the flowers with a watering can. A very obvious excuse to touch her.

Mika had leaned back against him, shuddering as he whispered in her ear. James was even been so bold as to shift forward, his hips pressing against her to sway them in almost a dance as they moved among the flowerbeds. She had felt good and James had leaned in further, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, her skin. He’d wanted to kiss her. But instead, backed off to playfully flirt with her and enjoy her blushes. She had come to him, there was no need to rush things.

The gentleman in the garden’s gazebo now did not have such reserve. He held Mika’s hand and bowed over it.

“Let’s start over. I’m Andrew Lewis,” he introduced himself. His lips softly kissed Mika’s knuckles as though she were a princess. “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.” He smiled shyly, releasing her hand. Andrew straightened and ran his other hand through his short dark blond hair as he watched her.

Mika flushed and stammered, obviously taken by the man’s charms. He cut an impressive figure in his tuxedo, despite his slightly disheveled appearance. Looking to be about James’ age, twenty-two, he was nearly as tall, though without the width of James’ shoulders.

“Your grandfather told me so much about you. You really are quite cute.” Andrew quickly looked away with a cough, his cheeks flaming red. “Forgive me for being so bold, I’m just so excited to meet you!”

The man flirted awkwardly: belittling himself, complimenting her. Mika was eating it up. It made James want to walk up and put his fist right through Mr. Lewis’ face.

James’ fingers rubbed against his palm, his thoughts growing darker. He felt the pull of his powers tapping into his energy; felt the cold steel as his magic summoned a golden handgun, his personal weapon, in his hand before he had enough time to register it.

Suddenly the door on the terrace opened and Mika’s father stormed out, a scowl on his face. “Lewis! Get away from my daughter.”

It broke James out of his trance and he jumped, looking down at the gun he now held. _Would I have hurt Andrew?_ He wanted to say no, but there was more of his father in him than he wanted to admit.

James was pulled out of his revelation by Mika’s father continuing to yell at the two in the gazebo. Her mother quickly hurried out and ushered Mr. Lewis back into the house, saving him from the man's ire.

“That man is not your friend. Stay away from him. Do you understand?” David Anderson scowled at his daughter, snatching her arm and giving her a shake. "Do you understand?!"

“Yes,” Mika mumbled, ducking her head and looking askance.

"Good." He dragged her back into the house.

James saw the man’s fingers clamping down on Mika's forearm and his protective side rose but he held himself back. Mika hadn't wanted him to know about this side of her life; Damien had been very clear about that. But a small part of him was glad. If Mika’s father didn’t approve of her being with Andrew, she'd likely stay away from him. It was a small condolence. James would have to make sure he won her parents over quickly to ensure he could protect her. It was only proper to have the father’s blessing when pursuing the daughter, anyway.

Blowing out a deep breath, James tamped down the rest of his anger and dismissed his gun, watching as it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. There was still time. Sure Andrew had charmed her tonight, but he could charm her, too.

He wouldn’t back down from the challenge.


	2. Demon Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika thinks on her time with the boys and dreams about what could be.  
> Fluffy Smut.

Mika woke with her head full of echoes from the boys in her dreams. She couldn’t catch any of them, couldn’t remember any details, but she could guess what had happened from how she was feeling. Warm and buzzy.

She wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Suzu and Naomi had pushed her about getting a boyfriend over lunch a few days ago. They were all seniors and the year was almost over. Why would she want a boyfriend now? She really wasn't interested with everything else going on in her life and now there were hot guys everywhere!

The brothers, Andrew, they were all trying to talk to her, focused on her in ways she really had no experience with. The boys in school were never like this to her. It made Mika feel awkward and clumsy. _Why me? Why now?_

She rolled over in her blankets and stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom, trying to replay it in her mind for the hundredth time in the past two days.  _My first kiss._ She hadn’t even known what was going on before it was over. She thought Sam’s kiss had been rough and demanding, like his voice. Her lips had hurt a little as if they were bruised but she could hardly remember it! _What girl couldn’t remember her first kiss?_ But Mika remembered his eyes. Sam’s intense, bright green eyes were really, really nice.

Because she had been staring at them in panic like an idiot.

And that was only the start of it all. She was just moving in and found five incubi, hurt and sprawled across her foyer floor after being attacked by devils. Of course, she didn’t believe them. Incubi? Really? But then Erik kissed her.

_My second kiss, ever._

And Erik... Mika definitely dreamt long and hard about that kiss the night before. _THAT was a kiss. All soft and intense and…wow._ His fingers in her hair, his eyes closing with hers, her body melting in his arms. _Damn. They were incubi. And if that was just a kiss, what else could he do?_

Mika took a shaky breath. At this rate, she’d need to take care of herself with a good long shower.

Because now she had five incubi brothers for roommates. She could hear them training outside in the backyard to kick those devils’ asses. The visit last night from those punks after the party had been a little scary, but she stood up to them and Mika had no doubt the boys would take care of it.

_Although that devil’s rude ass comment about having a harem, really? Really?_

Mika groaned to herself. That would be the one thing she focused on. But who could blame her after all that happened yesterday?

Andrew had kissed her hand out in the garden last night. He’d been shy and awkward at first, a little geeky. He’d worked with her grandfather, heard about her from him.

_It would be just like Grandfather to try and set us up._ He was a romantic at heart.

And if she could pick a type it would be Andrew. _Unassuming, thoughtful, cute, not even realizing how cute he is! A normal guy going through the same things with his family as I am._ Why was a guy like that so excited to meet her? _What did Grandfather said about me?_ _Will I even see Andrew again?_ Mika hoped and wondered.

But who really had Mika in knots was James and he hadn't even tried to kiss her! The oldest incubi brother, it had been so easy to talk with him that first night. James was considerate to her: wanting to know more about her, listening to her. He seemed to really understand her struggle.

**You don’t have to be strong. You don’t have to be strong at all.** _I’ll be strong for you..._ It was as if her heart had heard those unspoken words with his.

James even noticed the small bruise on her cheek that her father had “gifted” her with after her grandfather’s funeral. Sam and Erik had kissed her but James was the one who noticed and asked about it. Asked if she was okay. It was a little overwhelming to have someone pay that much attention to her, good and bad. There were some things James just didn't need to know.

But Mika wanted to know more about him, wanted to talk with him again; so she’d followed him out to the garden to prepare for the party yesterday. He hadn’t kissed her. He'd really only told and shown her how to take care of the flowers if you only considered his words. But the feeling of him wrapped around her to hold the watering can, his voice caressing her neck as he whispered to her...It made her heart pound. _What would kissing him be like?_

Mika hugged her blankets tight to her chest and let her mind linger on the thought.

_He’d sweep me into his arms, bend me back and eclipse me from the outside world. He’d look at me with those amber eyes and murmur how much he loves me against my lips before taking me._ Mika sighed, her mind filling with images of James seducing her until she couldn’t bear it anymore. She snatched up the pillow beside her and squealed into it, kicking her heels up and down on the bed.

_Demon kisses..._ James and Erik, how they’d make her melt! Matthew, he was so much fun! Mika bet he’d have a playful kiss, surprising her with it as they laughed together. Sam: he could, would be rough with her; demanding and not only with his kisses. And she’d be at his mercy, loving every minute of it, gazing into his eyes.

Mika let out another squee as her mind ran rampant with thoughts of the boys.

_Not to mention Damien._ He was strong and gentle. How easily he’d picked her up, held her against him to carry her downstairs. _His kiss would be so sweet._ Damien was cute, quiet, and considerate too; especially when he…

_Wait a minute._

Damien could read minds. Mika shot straight up out of bed and started pacing, her hands clutching her hair at the roots.

_Shit!_

**_Shit!_ **

Damien had read her mind yesterday morning from the kitchen. He could hear her. He couldn't shut it off if he tried. He probably heard everything!

What she thought of their kisses.  
 _Andrew…_  
How she’d wanted to…  
 _Erik…_  
Mika could feel her cheeks burning red hot.  
 _James…_  
She paced back and forth, her whole body was just one big blush.  
 ** _Him!_**

_God, stop! Stop right now!_ Mika screamed at herself in her head, then winced. If Damien hadn’t noticed her thoughts before he was sure to have now. _I’m such an idiot!_

But maybe he’d be kind. Maybe he’d keep quiet about it. Pretend it never happened. Pretend she wasn’t some sex-crazed perv with dreams of a harem of hot men, er... sex demons...er... _That image is not helping!_

_It’ll be okay. Please, let it be okay. I’m not weird. I’m really not. Really._

She needed a shower. _Just a shower! And to get out of this house for a little while._ She’d go down to K’s, get a coffee, and take a good long walk to cool herself down.


	3. They say I'm a walking dreamer, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIka takes a walk and Erik offers James some advice.

James took more than a little of his frustration out on his younger brother Sam as they sparred in the yard. It was too early and he hadn’t slept much. His eyes kept straying to the gazebo, his thoughts to the night before. He even managed some really good hits, Sam nodding his approval, though he gave James more than one questioning look at how hard he was hitting.

James wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. Damien was holding back and the others were following his lead, trusting him since their brother was obviously in a brooding mood. At first they thought it was the face-off with Malix at the front door, but afterward, James had paced back and forth through the house for almost an hour, passing Mika’s door more than any other. They had all been seriously worried when Malix took a swipe at her, though Mika had handled herself well by ducking out of the way.

James heard a chuckle and saw Damien’s eyes look up towards Mika’s bedroom window. He followed his youngest brother's gaze. Mika was stretching, obviously thinking that the reflection on the windows kept her from view or not noticing they were down here. Sam’s fist connected with his jaw, sending his glasses flying and James sprawling.

“Too slow, big bro!” Sam taunted him, not noticing Mika. He offered James a hand up out of the grass and smirked. “You shouldn’t let yourself get so distracted.”

Damien handed back his glasses, a look of apology on his face. James saw how strongly he was blushing. He didn’t blame his youngest brother. That was one of the nicest views he had seen since coming to the human world. It was worth the pain in his jaw.

“Keep your mind in the game, James,” Erik chuckled. He cocked a brow and let his eyes slide up to Mika's window as well. “You’ll have to stay focused if you want to win.”

“Yeah,” Matthew laughed, beaming.

James flushed a little and straightened his sweater, forcing his possessive side down before settling back into his stance. Mika wasn’t his. Yet.

His next few hits connected and he managed to push Sam back a little, which was an achievement in and of itself, especially in hand to hand combat with his brute-like brother.

*

The sky was a brilliant blue as Mika found herself wandering into the cemetery towards her grandfather’s grave. She sipped her iced mocha latte. With a childish grin, she popped off the dome top and licked out a bit of the whipped cream, catching some of it on her nose.

_Mmmmm, K makes the best coffee, with real whipped cream._ It was sweet and buttery on her tongue.

“Oh!” Mika’s head shot up at the surprised, masculine voice. Andrew quickly stood from where he had been sitting in the grass beside Harold Anderson’s tombstone, dusting himself off. She hadn’t expected to meet him here. Her stomach did a little flip as she took in the slightly unbuttoned collared shirt, the light summer blazer, khakis, and loafers. He dressed well though it was a little wrinkled. Still, it looked good on him. Really good.

“Sorry, I-”

“No, No! I’m sorry!” Mika waved a hand in apology. “I didn’t mean to disturb you-”

“I was just….” Both of them quickly stuttered and stopped, staring at each other before breaking into relieved laughter.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Andrew chuckled, ducking his head and looking up at her shyly.

“Yeah,” Mika answered with a bright smile.

“Oh!” He stood up straight, surprised, staring at her face.

“What?”

“You, You…” He vaguely waved a finger a few inches from her nose.

“Me?” She raised an eyebrow.

He blushed, but Andrew followed his impulse. He quickly leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, before jumping back and licking the whipped cream from his lips.

Mika stood stock still, her eyes wide, unmoving. Staring at him. _What just happened???_

Andrew chuckled nervously. “You, ah, you had a little whipped cream.” He looked at her hopefully, watching it sink in.

“Oh,” she answered weakly, before dropping to sit in the grass right where she stood.

Andrew quickly followed her down, sitting cross-legged beside her. He turned his head sideways to her. “I hope you didn’t mind,” he asked, holding his breath.

“What?” Mika quickly came to herself, “Oh, no.” She laid a hand on her cheek, feeling it burning. “No, I didn’t mind.” She looked at him nervously. “I mean don’t! I don’t mind,” she quickly corrected, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea.

“Good,” Andrew grinned. His eyes roamed over her face, her hair, taking it all in. He wanted to memorize her, just as she looked right now. “You really are adorable.”

They talked for over an hour, sitting there in the cemetery. Harold Anderson first hired Andrew as an intern, part of a Sons and Daughters program, then as a full-time employee in the marketing department. Mika’s grandfather had treated Andrew more like a son that his own father had. It was a story she was very familiar with, as hers was practically the same, except she hadn’t worked for the company.

Mika was overwhelmed with sadness. She missed her grandfather so much, she found herself fighting back tears. Andrew's hand reached over and took hers.

She jumped at his touch, staring at him in surprise as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze with a sad, sheepish grin. She wasn't sure how to respond. His hand was warm and dry, his skin soft. She was sure hers was shaking with nerves and prayed it wasn't sweaty. But Andrew kept talking, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. He held her hand, comforting her. Eventually, Mika calmed down enough to get back into the conversation.

She was surprised to hear how much her little comments to her grandfather changed and developed the toys his company manufactured. She only thought she’d been playing with them. Mika was beginning to feel a little silly that she still messed around with some of them at the age of eighteen.

“Sometimes I feel a little foolish for playing with our toys,” Andrew admitted. It was like he could read her mind.

“Yeah,” Mika nodded, “But I’m still going to anyway. There’s nothing wrong with doing something you enjoy.”

“I agree.” Andrew smiled and gave her hand another squeeze. She shyly answered it with one of her own, making him grin.

“Come on," he said, surprising her by standing up. "I should get you home. They’re expecting me in the office this afternoon,” Andrew explained regretfully, using their held hands to help pull Mika to her feet.

She quickly let go of him and brushed off her jeans, embarrassed. “You don’t have to. Take me home, that is. I mean, you have to get to work.” She fumbled, tongue-tied, feeling awkward again.

“It’s no trouble,” Andrew answered warmly, ushering her towards the gate. “As long as I can see you again?” he tried to ask casually, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Mika stumbled in surprise and felt Andrew's hand rest on the small of her back to steady her. Her blush returned to her cheeks. _Is he asking me out?_

“I mean, only if you want to. We could get coffee.” Andrew nodded to her empty cup, which she jumbled, then quickly tossed into a garbage can they passed by. “Or...not. Whatever you want. I just want to talk some more. With you,” he finished kind of lamely.

_He is asking me out. Maybe? No! Is he? It's just talking..._

“Sure.” Mika smiled at Andrew and he beamed back at her.

*

“Hi!” Mika’s bright voice cut through the brothers' sparring, causing them all to freeze and stare. She was back.

They had taken a break earlier when James noticed her bedroom was empty. She hadn’t left a note. He had wanted to go after her, but Damien stopped him, saying Mika needed her space.

_What if she ran into trouble? What if Malix and his gang found her?_ He wouldn’t know. He wouldn’t be able to protect her. He would definitely have to change that. He was worried about her enough, as it was.

Mika offered to make them lunch, oblivious to the concern she’d caused. James inwardly sighed as he led his brothers once again in proper manners, thanking her for her kindness. She seemed to be in a great mood. She didn’t take their rudeness badly and turned back into the kitchen. He watched her until the door closed.

Sam turned and landed another good hit on him and James heard his brothers chuckling around him as they all went back to fighting. At least they were having great fun at his expense.

“It isn’t every day we finally get to school you, James,” Matthew teased him as the brothers fought to catch their breath. They were enjoying his distraction way too much. “Looks like Sam isn’t the only one who needs a break.”

“Now, now,” Erik chided, ”He’s got good reason to be distracted.”

The sly brother threw an arm around James’ shoulders and gave him a half-hug. With a conspiratorial wink, he slipped James a bit of energy with it to heal his bruises. The other brothers scattered, thankful for the break, but Erik quietly led James to a bench in the gazebo.

“She’s really caught your attention, hasn’t she?” Erik smiled at his brother, flipping his coppery-pink hair back from his eyes.

For a moment, James considered denying it but he and Erik were the two eldest and James was close with him, the two of them having grown up the longest together. They knew things about each other that the other brothers would never know.

“Yes,” James' voice sounded miserable, even to his own ears.

“Wonderful!” Erik gave a broad grin.”She’s quite the kisser.”

James flushed, working to tamp down his jealousy. Of course, his brother noticed.

  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Erik held up his hands defensively. “Not about the kiss,” he corrected. “That was delightful. I’m just pushing your buttons a little.”

James growled, not seeing the amusement in his current situation.

“Wow! She’s practically got you acting like Sam!” Erik laughed then stopped his teasing as he noticed James wasn’t laughing with him. "Hey. This is a good thing, James,” he said, softly.

“Is it, Erik?” James practically moaned, dropping his head into his hands. He hated how his voice sounded. Erik and Damien were the only ones he’d show his weaknesses to and Damien only because James couldn’t hide it from him.

“Of course it is!” Erik chuckled. “It was only a matter of time until you found someone.”

“I suppose.” James’ demeanor was glum, to say the least. He was more than frustrated over how he was acting. He didn’t even know how Mika felt towards him.

“Don’t worry so much.” Erik pulled a leg up to rest his foot on the edge of the bench and circled his knee with his arms. “I remember my first girl...” He smiled, thinking of the flirts he’d had in the castle back home. “She was so sweet and we were both so nervous! It took days before I worked up the courage to kiss her. Mother was furious with me,” Erik laughed. “I don’t have that problem anymore.”

“No shit,” James growled again, thinking of how his brother had kissed Mika.

Erik raised a brow. “You're definitely acting like Sam.”

“I can’t help it! I want to know her better but I haven’t really done this before,” James snapped before leashing his temper again. His coping mechanisms were almost non-existent. His low energy level wasn’t helping him, either.

It was true he hadn't been involved with anyone. At first, it was his lack of interest in anything that wasn’t a book, then his sense of propriety, and lastly the fact he had been engaged that prevented any dalliances.

“Well, you know what to do. You’ve seen me play with the girls enough times through the years,” Erik shrugged.

“I tried my hardest not to, though you didn’t make it easy.” James moaned. “Believe it or not, I still believe in giving people their privacy.”

“In that castle? Ha!” Erik sometimes marveled at his older brother’s naivete. But then again, he supposed James couldn’t be perfect at everything, much as it had been expected of him by their father.

The sly brother sighed inwardly. It was kind of hard to talk about this with James. It was awkward enough learning how to romance girls from his mother; he wasn’t going to teach his older brother. Erik snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. “There’s bound to be books on it in the library.”

James lifted his head and looked at him skeptically. ”I find that hard to believe.”

“Seriously! Romance is very popular with the humans.” Erik was proud of his idea. If there was one way to get James informed on any topic, it was to have him read up on it. His older brother drank up books like a fairy drinks rum. He was sure James would find something. He had an uncanny knack for finding books on just the topics he needed.

“You should go check it out.” Erik nudged James’ hip, shoving him towards the edge of the bench.

“Alright,” James acknowledged, getting to his feet. “I’ll look, but I’m not so sure about this.”

“Trust me.” Erik smiled as James sighed and went back into the house, leaving him to relax in the gazebo with memories of his past dalliances in his head.


	4. You make me feel so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika reflects on her time with James in the library and what it means.

Monday and Mika was back in class, turning in the last of her reports. How she’d managed to finish her economics assignment last night was beyond her. Now it was just sit back and enjoy the perks of being a senior for the last two weeks of the semester before graduation. Even her teachers were sighing with relief that the school year was essentially over.

She had been looking forward to it: the feeling of that weight lifting off of her shoulders. Instead, she felt more burdened than she ever had before. She pulled three letters from the mailbox this morning, scrawled with her dad’s sharp printing to forward them to her new address. They were burning a hole in her backpack, but she couldn’t open them. She couldn’t think about that now.

Instead, she was trapped in thoughts of James.

**My name is Raestrao**.

_Raestrao._ James had called it his true name. Mika thought it fit him; it felt majestic, like him. She wanted to say it out loud, feel it roll off her tongue but he had said it would call him, summon him to her. She didn’t dare say it.

It was different, not being able to say someone’s real name. James was different; this only served to remind her. He was a demon but he felt and looked human. He was a demon but he took care of his brothers as well as her. He was a demon and he had changed her yesterday, changed her entire world.

Mika had thought she would be nice and brought James his lunch. The boys cooked for her all the time; it was about time she exchanged the favor. She wanted to talk with him again, spend some more time with him alone, like when they had been in the garden. They had talked for a little while but then it had gone well beyond that.

James was reading a book on romance in the library. _Why does Grandfather even have such a book?_ Mika didn’t remember seeing it before but then again her grandfather had hundreds of books between the books in the study and the ones in the library. It wasn’t surprising she didn’t notice it but it was surprising that a demon of desire was reading it.

James was more than a little embarrassed to be caught reading it but when she asked, he was more than happy to talk to her about it. It was nice to just sit quietly together, talking. Mika felt so comfortable with him. It was like the pieces of her world were slowly coming into place.

Hearing James talk about love made Mika focus on him even more. As they spoke, she noticed how he was watching her so intently because she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His voice was calm but she saw how his hands gripped the armrests of his chair, saw how they were shaking. Mika realized James was hungry. Not for the lunch but for, well, the energy an incubus craves. His self-restraint was pulled almost to the breaking point.

James needed energy and she had given Sam and Erik energy when they kissed her. She could do the same for him; she could help him. It made Mika’s heart flutter to realize he needed her, even in this small way. The thought was electric, empowering. She offered and he hesitated but James was logical, he needed it and she was willing to give it.

He was gentle with her, pulling Mika onto his lap. She’d straddled him in the chair, his hips between her knees. Still, he didn't kiss her, held himself back from her. It wasn’t until she offered to let him enthrall her that his hesitation finally disappeared. He’d wanted to use his powers on her but wouldn't without her permission.

And Mika’s world turned golden.

James wrapped her in his arms and his magic, his eyes gazing into hers over the tops of his glasses. They shone, shifting to gold. Mika felt herself go warm and soft in his arms. She surrendered to him, reveling in it.

His lips caressed hers: firm, insistent, a little demanding. Maybe it was the hunger, maybe something more but Mika let him pull her into the kiss, let him lead her into the fire. She felt a spark in her core, felt her entire body light up even as she sank deeper into his embrace.

James hummed as the kiss shifted into another. His long graceful hands slid over her shoulders and down her back. He brushed her lightly with his fingers before resting a hand on her hip. Leaning into him, she could feel the hard muscles beneath his sweater and nestled closer.

Their kisses grew stronger and Mika's breath shorter until James pulled back and nudged her chin up with his nose. He leaned in to kiss the curve of her jaw and down the soft side of her neck as she shifted to grip his shoulders. His teeth skimmed her skin and she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moan as she clung to him.

She felt him reach to open her shirt, but he paused, stopping short of it. “I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to.” He met her eyes, meaning it. She felt his enthrallment weaken, felt it pull back until it was just them.

_What?_ Her insecurity tried to creep back into her. _He wants to stop?_ From his breathless intensity, his eyes trapping hers, she thought he was as into it as she was. _Isn’t he?_

_No, I’m not taking this chance away from me, away from us._ Mika clamped down on her doubts, her fears. She had never been kissed like this before, let alone done something like this with anyone. Her body was on fire with want and need. She trusted James’ self-control more than her own but her shy awkwardness was burned away by the look in his eyes. There was no way she would stop until he decided they had to.

Mika pulled James into another kiss, not trusting her voice. It was like turning a key and James became more ardent, his tongue sliding into her mouth as his hands unbuttoned and slid her shirt down to leave her in her bra. Mika shuddered and twined her tongue with his. His hands slid over her bare skin, leaving shivers in their wake. Soon his mouth followed and this time she did moan as she felt the first love bite on her shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, rewarded with a deep purr rumbling from his throat.

Feeling James’ mouth on her body, licking, sucking at her; it made Mika squirm. She moved to loosen his tie but his hand shot up, clutching hers, stopping her. she shifted and they both moaned as their bodies slid against each other, James quickly silencing both of them by covering her mouth with his.

His hands roamed over Mika’s bare skin, his fingers tracing the patterns of her lavender lace bra. She arched into his hands, buried her own in his hair. His tongue swirled around hers.

Mika felt her body rocking, her hips sliding up against his. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't get enough of him and it felt as if James were devouring her. The room was spinning as if they were dancing.

She fainted in his arms but there was no place she’d rather be.

Taking a deep breath, Mika glanced around the classroom at the other students. No one noticed her sitting there, flushed just from the memory of being with James.

She remembered her daydream yesterday morning. _Demon kisses._ She cringed to think of how silly she’d been and how very wrong. Kissing James was WAY better than anything she imagined. She had been afraid that yesterday afternoon was a dream but that morning in the mirror, Mika saw the love bites scattered along her collarbones. She saw the small red bruise above her left breast. James had marked her.

Mika tapped her pen on her desk and gazed out the window, ignoring the lesson just like everyone else. Beside her, Suzu and Naomi were whispering to each other, arguing over who was hotter: Flash or Arrow.

“You just have a weird obsession with scars,” Naomi complained to Suzu.

“Duh, tough is hot!” Suzu rolled her eyes and pulled up another image on her phone. “See?” Mika glanced over and made a sound of agreement before looking back out the window.

_Yesterday with James was amazing, but what did it mean?_ His note had said he indulged in her and asked for her forgiveness. _Forgive him? For what? What had he done wrong?_ It made her feel uncomfortable.

James made her breakfast this morning but wasn't there himself. _Why?_ And when he finally did appear, pulling her back from the door at the last minute, he pulled her into his arms and whispered his true name in her ear, only to hurry off. _He didn't kiss me again. Just what is this?_

Andrew asked her to coffee this afternoon, after school. It was almost a date. He didn't hide his interest in spending time with her, though she couldn't quite believe he was interested in her. He definitely wanted to be friends, at least. _James didn’t mention anything like that. After they defeat Malix, is he just going to walk out of my life?_ He was an incubus, maybe this was just how they were?

Mika wasn't crazy; she knew one make out session didn’t mean they were committed to each other. Not for humans and surely not for demons that consumed sexual energy. For all she knew, he was just letting her help him and then thanked her by continuing his attentions since she obviously enjoyed it. Breakfast was a way to replenish her own energy. _That's probably it._ And his name? _Well, Malix did threaten me._ And knowing James, he was only taking care of her like his brothers. He probably felt responsible for her. _He seems like that kind of guy._

Mika vowed she wasn’t going to be clingy. Still, it was confusing. James was confusing: so intense at times, so aloof at others. With a sigh, Mika opened her notebook and just started writing everything the teacher said, word for word, hoping to take her mind off of it. She needed to calm herself down.

_You don't want to look like an idiot._

 


	5. Walk a little tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika meets with Andrew over coffee

Mika opened her locker with a sigh as her phone buzzed, reminding her she got a text during her last class of the day. Checking, she saw it was from her dad.

_I’m driving you home, wait for me outside._

“Who is it?” Naomi asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Some secret admirer?” Suzu teased.

“It’s my dad. He wants to pick me up.” Mika stared at the phone perplexed. _Was it about the letters?_ He hadn’t opened them.

“Oh!” Naomi pulled the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and locked her locker. “Well, we can drive you home tomorrow.”

“Hopefully, you’re not in the doghouse again,” Suzu grumbled, frowning at the phone as the blonde smacked her shoulder.

“She doesn’t need to worry about something like that!” Naomi chided her.

“What? We all know her dad’s the biggest dick.”

“Suzu!” Naomi complained, “That’s so crude.”

“Well it’s true,” the Italian shrugged. “Don’t let him bother you, Anderson. You don’t live in his house anymore so you don’t have to play by his rules.”

Mika sighed. _If only that were true._ But she had a bigger problem. Andrew was coming to take her out for coffee.

“Hi!” Mika’s head shot up to see the man in question walking down the hall towards them. More than one group of girls stared at him. Mika wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“Hi, I’m Lisette!” Mika’s rival suddenly barged in between them, offering Andrew her hand.

He looked down at it for a second. “Hi,” he barely acknowledged it before quickly stepping around her to meet Mika. Lisette stared after him, her hand still out for a moment before she quickly dropped it, embarrassed.

“Looks like ‘Little Miss Cockblocker’ struck out,” Suzu laughed nastily, loud enough for Lisette to hear.

Andrew ignored it all as he leaned against the lockers beside Mika’s and smiled at her. “I hope you don’t mind, I needed to stop in and use the restroom. Are you ready?”

Mika blushed as she heard her fellow students start whispering. Some of their words made it to her ears. “Is that her boyfriend?” “He’s so hot.” “How’d she catch him?” “Lucky!”

Andrew exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at her, getting her to giggle. Her friends’ mouths dropped open and he chuckled at them. “Hey,” he greeted them, tucking his hands into his front pockets and shaking his head to flip his hair back out of his eyes. Naomi and Suzu looked him up and down, still staring.

“Um, you didn’t see my dad out there did you?” Mika bit her bottom lip. Andrew turned back to her, his own expression becoming concerned, seeing the worry on her face.

“No. In fact, he was just heading into a board meeting when I left the office. Why?”

“Oh. He texted me that he was going to pick me up,” Mika shrugged, feeling a little helpless. _Will Andrew be mad if I have to cancel?_

Andrew’s brows shot up and he shook his head. “I don’t think that’s going to happen. Those meetings can go on forever and he’s never missed one.” He cocked his head to the side and gave a half smile. “If he is there, I’m sure we can sneak out of here without him noticing. That is if you don’t mind being bad with me.”

All three girls stared, surprised. Suddenly Andrew’s cheeks bloomed red as he realized what he’d said. “Wait! I mean…”

“Go ahead,” Naomi smiled at them. “Say we took you home.”

“Yeah, tell him we insisted.” Suzu grinned as Andrew smiled at her gratefully.

“Alright,” Mika slowly nodded. It was a plan. Like Suzu said, she didn’t live in her father’s house anymore and if that meeting kept her dad from picking her up, he couldn’t expect her to wait outside the school all night. At least that was what she told herself.

Andrew pushed himself away from the lockers. “Great! I’ll meet you outside. My car’s out front. Go ahead and finish talking with your friends and I’ll see you out there.” He lifted a hand towards Suzu and Naomi in parting as he turned about and left.

Mika watched him walk out, feeling herself smile. _Andrew really is a great guy._ Lisette frowned and stalked off in a huff, her clique following after her.

“Who. Was. That?” Suzu asked, throwing an arm around Mika’s shoulders. “He is soooo cute!”

“Suzu!” Naomi frowned.

“Well, he is,” Suzu said defensively. “Chillax, Naomi.”

Mika chuckled at their banter. They could go on like that for days and often did. It was just their thing. “That’s Andrew.” She smiled. He was so charming, even her friends liked him. It made her happy to know she wouldn’t have to worry about that. “He works for Anderson Toys. I met him at the housewarming party a few days ago.” She closed and locked her locker.

“An older man,” Suzu hummed.

“There’s nothing wrong with seeing someone more mature.” Naomi smiled.

“Yeah, or more experienced.” Suzu wagged her brows and elbowed Mika, who flushed.

“Suzu!” The blonde shoved her forward, pushing her to start walking. “We should go.”

“And you should get to your boyfriend,” the Italian teased Mika, walking backward down the hall.

“We’re not dating,” Mika stuttered.

“You’re going out to coffee alone together,” Suzu reasoned “That’s a date, Anderson.”

“Suzu’s right. That is a date,” Naomi agreed.

Mika’s phone buzzed again, another text. Thankful for the distraction, she checked it.

_Meetings are running late. I’ll see you another time._

_Okay. Love you._ She swiped back.

Mika sighed, relieved and annoyed. She didn’t want to see her dad, but it was just like him to do something like this. If it weren’t for her - dare she say it- date with Andrew, she would have been stranded without a ride, having to deal with a long walk and bus transfers. At least this lets her go out with Andrew without worrying, for now.

_Hopefully, dad isn’t mad at me. Maybe it’s about the letters?_ Anyway, she’d have to make sure he didn’t find out about the boys or her and Andrew.

Mika went out the doors and walked down the school’s steps to find Andrew waiting, leaning up against his sporty little car with his arms folded in a relaxed position. He looked cool. He even opened the door for her with a smile.

“Everything okay?” he asked as he guided her into her seat. Mika nodded and smiled. “Good! I know just the place.”

*

“You’re kidding!” Andrew stared at her wide-eyed.

“Nope.” Mika sipped her iced coffee.

“Come on, you have to look.”

“I can’t,” Mika shook her head and looked down at the table, staring at the half-eaten scone she’d nibbled with her coffee. She was having a great time with Andrew, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed this much.

_Why did I have to mention it?_

“Hey, it’s okay.” Andrew reached across the table. She looked up but didn’t pull away. It almost felt natural for her now, as if her hand was waiting for his. Looking into her eyes, he slid his hand under hers and linked fingers with her. “I’m here for you.”

Mika swallowed and thought about it. She’d have to open those letters at some point and it was nice to have Andrew here with her for support. _He’s been through it, himself._

“Alright, but you read them. I don’t want to look.”

“Yes!” Andrew practically cheered as Mika rummaged in her book bag and pulled out the letters, handing them over.

He opened them, looking up at her now and then before lowering his eyes back down to keep reading, his face serious. Mika couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her gut, chewing on her bottom lip. Her future was sitting in his hands.

Nodding to himself, Andrew finally flipped the letters face-down on the table and slid them back over to her.

“Well?” she asked.

He laid each out beside the others and slowly flipped the three sheets of paper. Mika’s eyes scanned them.

_...University of Chicago. We are pleased to inform you…_

_...accepted into Northwestern University business program._

_We hope you choose DePaul…_

She looked up at him, shocked.

“Looks like you have your pick.” He dropped his serious act and toasted her with his coffee mug.

“All of them???” She had worked hard, studied hard. It had been a road of blood, sweat, tears, and bruises. Her father wouldn’t accept anything less than the best but she never really believed she would make it this far.

“Yep,” Andrew grinned. “What did you expect? You’re top of your class in one of Chicago’s top prep schools and you can easily afford the tuition.”

Mika was miffed.

“Smart and beautiful.” Andrew ran a finger along her cheek to her chin before leaning back to sip his coffee. Mika registered the touch but was too absorbed in her future to react. She hadn’t really thought past this point, thinking she wouldn’t make it into any of those schools.

“How do I even choose?” She ran her fingers over the papers. “Where did you go?” she asked, looking back up at him.

“Me? Oh, I’m a blue demon,” he commented casually over his cup.

_A blue demon._ Mika felt as though she’d been struck. She wasn’t sure why, but rather than thinking about the University, her mind went straight to James.

“Actually, I’d recommend them. They have an accelerated program, that I took, for your MBA. If that’s what you want to do. Two years and you’re done.” He continued talking not realizing Mika wasn’t paying attention. “If you want to be CEO, we’ll likely have the business settled by then to nominate you. We’ll have a two-year interim covering the position until then, anyway.”

Andrew kept talking but Mika was staring down at those sheets of paper. _My future. Where does James fit into all of this? Where do James and I fit? Is there even a James and I?_

There was only one thing Mika was sure of: _I need to talk to James. Why am I here with Andrew?_ Sure he was sweet and cute but it wasn’t the same as with the tall dark incubus. With James, it felt like there was something more.

“Hey, are you okay?” Andrew’s voice broke her chain of thought. He reached for her hand again and Mika almost flinched before she stopped herself.

“Sorry.” She did pull away from him, gathering the letters of acceptance and unceremoniously shoving them back into her bag.

Andrew’s look softened and he shook his head at her. “Hey, don’t worry about it. This is some heavy stuff. I remember how it was.” He reached for his wallet, dropping some singles on the table before standing and offering her a hand. “Let’s get you home. You’ll feel better once you sleep on it.”

The drive home was short and quiet. Andrew glanced over at her more than once but Mika just stared blankly out the passenger side window. He pulled into her driveway and got out of the car quickly, jogging around the back to open the door for her. Walking her to the front door, he finally broke the silence.

“Thanks for a great time.”

“Sure,” Mika answered then looked up and realized she was on her front steps with Andrew looking at her expectantly. “Sorry,” she hastened to apologize. “Everything’s just so-”

“Don’t be.” His smile was gentle. “I had a really good time. I hope you did, too.”

“Yeah,” She nodded, feeling a little more like herself. “Yeah, I did.”

“Do you mind?” Andrew blushed and stammered. “That is, can I?”

_Can you what?_ Mika thought, looking up at him, confused.

He pushed himself to say it. “May I kiss you?”

Mika blinked, her cheeks flaming, her gaze locking on his. The shyness left Andrew’s eyes to be replaced with something much more intense. He stepped up to her as her mind blanked and she reflexively stepped back against the wall as she raised her face to his.

Andrew moved in slowly; giving her time to say no, time to move away before leaning in, closing his eyes, and kissing her. It was feather-soft at first, gentle pressure before slowly becoming more firm, his lips sliding against hers. He stepped closer and slipped an arm around the small of her back as he braced his other hand against the wall and let the kiss draw out, holding her tenderly against him. Mika’s eyes slipped closed with the overwhelming feel of it.

Finally, he broke the kiss, taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes, waiting. His arm still held her close. Mika blinked and gently pushed him back, needing to catch her breath. Her blush was making her feel like she was on fire and Andrew released her immediately.

“Sorry! I, I just couldn’t help myself,” he said meekly, running a hand through his hair. “Can, can I see you again? Maybe take you out to dinner? I… I really like you, Mika.”

Her eyes widened. It wasn’t a guessing game anymore. _Andrew wants to go out with me; he likes me. But how do I feel?_

Andrew pushed himself to keep going. He had to. “You’re smart and beautiful and capable. And I know I’m nothing special, but I‘m just really happy when I’m with you. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.” He looked back into her eyes, hopeful. “Do you, maybe, like me too?” he asked, watching her.

Waiting.

Mika had no idea what to say. She was shocked. All she could register was that James was somewhere on the other side of that door and she wanted to hear these words from him.

Andrew nodded to himself at her silence. “Look, I know this is a lot to think about. My timing really sucks, doesn’t it?” He gave a disparaging laugh. “Just, just take your time. Think about it. You’ve got my number and you can call me or text me anytime. Anytime you want. And if you need me, I’ll be here for you. Okay?”

He looked absolutely miserable; Mika instantly felt guilty. They'd had a good time together talking at the cafe. He had been nothing but sweet and thoughtful to her. _Why can’t the world just stop for a second and let me get my bearings? Why am I still thinking of James?_

Forcing herself to smile, she nodded. “Okay. You’re right, it is a lot to think about.”

Nodding glumly back, Andrew turned away and started walking back to his car.

“Andrew,” Mika called softly after him. She couldn’t let him leave this way. She did like him, had enjoyed being with him. Andrew stopped, turning back and she gave a small smile. “You really are a sweet, great guy. And your timing isn’t the best.” He flushed, but his eyes looked to hers, holding on as though her words were a lifeline. “Let’s get coffee again, maybe Friday?” No commitments, just spending more time with him. It looked like it was enough; she saw his face light up.

“Really?” Andrew spun in a circle and jumped up, doing a little victory bounce. “Yes!”

Before she knew what he was doing, Andrew ran back, snatched her up as if they were dancing and spinning them in a circle. He kissed her quickly on the lips before releasing her and stepping back. “I really am the luckiest guy.” Smiling broadly, he gave her a hug and jogged back to his car.

“See you Friday!” He called to her, Mika nodding as Andrew waved and drove off. She watched him go before sighing to herself and pulling out her keys. As she let herself in, Mika wondered what the boys were up to.

The house was silent.

“Mika.” She heard James softly call her from the sitting room. His voice was neutral, not quite his lecture voice.

“James?” she asked, suddenly nervous. The sinking feeling in her stomach grew worse as she saw he was leaning against the back of the couch, his hands braced on it, facing the doorway where she stood, watching her. The look in his eyes…

“Who was that?” James quietly asked.


	6. I just wanna see some pleasure in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have breakfast and James shares a secret.

"Cold cereal?” Matthew stared skeptically at the desiccated corn flakes scattered into five bowls. James frowned at him, setting the coffee machine. He’d specifically gotten up early to make them all breakfast.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Sam moaned, walking into the kitchen.

“I like cereal,” Damien commented, following Sam in while pulling his jacket on.

“You would," the brute brother threw the words back at him but still snatched up one of the bowls and a spoon.

Matthew picked up a couple of flakes and studied them. “What are these even made of?”

“Corn, doofus.” Sam pointed his spoon at the box, before dropping it back into his bowl and walking to the refrigerator for some milk.

Matthew shook his head, “Corn doesn’t look like this.” He pushed his own bowl away and followed him towards the fridge.

“Just eat it,” James sighed. “There aren’t enough eggs to make us all breakfast.” He folded his arms, trying to hold onto his patience.

“Why are you always so loud in the morning?" Erik wandered into the kitchen, yawning and rolling his shirt cuffs, looking for coffee. "Mika’s still sleeping.”

Damien looked up at him from the table where he was eating his corn flakes, dry. They really weren’t that bad; he’d had worse meals. “They’re unhappy about breakfast,” he explained.

“Oh, god.” Erik stopped, staring at the bowls on the counter. “Do not tell me you expect me to eat that.”

“I know, right?” Matthew nodded to him in agreement.

“I’m using the last of the groceries to make Mika breakfast,” James declared, walking up and shoving a mug of coffee and bowl of cereal into Erik’s hands. The moment he turned his back, Erik quickly tucked the bowl behind the box on the counter.

“Sam!” James snapped, glaring at his brother standing in front of the open refrigerator door.

Chugging milk straight from the bottle, Sam rolled his eyes at his eldest brother and stopped, swallowing. “What?”

“I cannot believe this! Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?” James snatched the bottle from him.

“Do you have any idea how disgusting that cereal is?” Sam snatched the bottle back.

Exasperated, James shoveled up a spoonful from his own bowl and shoved it in his own mouth. One chew and he stopped cold. Looking around quickly, he snatched up a napkin, spitting into it.

“See?” Matthew laughed.

“This is vile,” James cringed and picked up the box, looking it over in disgust before dropping it in the trash with his napkin. “How can humans eat this?”

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The boys all turned to Damien who was munching away. He looked up at them with a shrug. “What? They kind of grow on you.”

“Like mold,” Matthew quickly tossed the rest of the cereal in the garbage.

“Well, while you make the princess a well-deserved breakfast, we’ll go shopping.” Erik smiled, grabbing the keys from their hook by the door. The boys had found Harry’s SUV in the garage and Sam and Erik had been waiting for an excuse to take it for a drive.

“Yes!” Matthew cheered, ditching the bowls in the sink.

Sam snatched the keys from Erik. “I’m driving.” He was out the door a second later, Erik giving James a wave over his shoulder as he followed him.

Damien quickly ate the last spoonful of his cereal. “Have a good morning! And thank you for breakfast.” He ran out the door with Matthew, flashing James a sunny smile as he passed by.

With a chuckle at their antics, James gathered the rest of the dishes. He’d have to hurry if he wanted to surprise Mika.

*

James watched as Mika entered the dining room and exclaimed over the meal he’d made for her. He quickly ducked out of view as she lifted her head and searched for him, stepping back into the kitchen silently before she could see him.

He wasn’t quite sure why he was hiding from her. He supposed he just wanted the chance to look at her, watch her enjoy breakfast. Just seeing her made him smile.

His smile grew as she hummed in delight. He sighed with her when she tasted the coffee. It was his personal blend with a generous sprinkle of cinnamon and a pinch of nutmeg added to the freshly ground beans. He enjoyed it himself that morning, tasting it to make sure it was perfect for her as he cooked. It was worth it and he cherished seeing her so happy, knowing he made her so.

Mika’s phone rang and she answered, snatching a few more quick bites before hanging up. She finished her coffee and rose from her chair, wishing she had more time. Suzu and Naomi were already outside, waiting to drive her to school. Snatching up her bag, she headed for the door.

James shook himself out of his reverie and quickly strode after her. _It is now or never._

This was a big step for him. It was a big step for any demon, but he trusted Mika. He had thought it through all night, weighing out both sides of the decision. His brothers would probably think he was crazy but no matter how James looked at it, with his heart or his head, he always came to the same answer.

He caught Mika's wrist in the lobby and stopped her before she could reach the door. Pulled her back to him, she looked up, shocked to see him now. James forced himself to continue, to get it out before he could change his mind. Leaning in, he whispered to her.

“Mika, my true name isn’t James,” he murmured in her ear. “My name is Raestrao.”

James closed his eyes as he gave himself to her, made himself vulnerable, all for her. To know a demon’s true name, especially as a human, gave her power over him. Warlocks and witches could use his name to control him. The magic of it flowed around and through them, binding his name into her mind forever. “If you ever need me,” he continued, “Call my true name and I will be summoned to your side.”

He released her and stepped away, quickly turning around before she could meet his eyes, and fleeing back into the kitchen. His heart was pounding, his body shaking in reaction as the magic settled within him. He didn't want her to see how strongly this affected him, didn't want to show any weakness to her. _Not yet._

He heard Mika pause for a moment, then slowly leave. As the front door closed, James let out a deep breath. _I did it._ Everything would be okay. If Mika found herself in trouble, she could call him and he would protect her. If she needed him, if she wanted him, he would be there for her.

_**Always.** _

James took another breath, laid his hand against his heart, and willed himself to calm down. Mika would be home after school. They’d all have dinner as a family. Then afterward, alone with her, they would talk. He wanted to explain everything to her. He would tell her about himself, the Abyssal plains, his father. He would tell her how much he enjoyed being with her. And if he was lucky, if she accepted him, he would kiss Mika again.

James didn’t think he would ever have his fill of kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to interrupt, but wanted to let you know:  
> We're leaving the rails of SM after this chapter to go into AU territory. Not too far, but this won't be quite like my past short stories.  
> I've been messing with a slow build but things will start to speed up from here.  
> Also, tags will be changing. In this AU, Mika's been through some nasty shit with her dad that's going to cause some issues.  
> If abuse is a trigger, take care and please consider yourself warned.


	7. I've just got to see it for myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika returns from school. She's not alone.

_I cannot remember the last time I felt this happy, or this free,_ James reflected. Some would have been terrified, second-guessing the choice he made but to James, it just felt right. He kept seeing Mika’s smile in his mind, reliving the moment the magic built that link between them. Erik and Matthew were right. Mika had magic, dormant though it was, and demon magic at that. She inherited more than Harry’s home and money.

He told his brothers what he had done when they returned from shopping that morning. Sam was surprised, a little concerned. “It’s your life,” he’d said. Erik had nodded. He wasn’t surprised since James had come to him in the night to talk while Damien slept. Matthew was serious when he heard; he had congratulated James but remained quiet. And Damien? James’ youngest brother grinned and gave him a brief hug before helping to put the groceries away, startling and comforting him.

All told, they accepted his decision. To celebrate, they planned an elaborate dinner, Matthew agreeing to make dessert. Still, it would be awhile before Mika made it home and they wanted to get as much practice in as they could while the sun was still up. Malix was still a threat.

Now James was training with his brothers in the backyard again and Mika was running late. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, thankful he’d removed his sweater and the others stripped off their jackets. It was getting warmer and he loosened his collar and tie, rolling his cuffs as high as he could to try and stay cool.

The boys were working with their powers this time, paired up with Sam watching and directing them. They were lucky that the yard was so large and backed up against the forest preserves that ran along the river. It gave them plenty of room. The homes were spread out in this neighborhood, the property lines fenced in the distance among the trees. The elite liked their privacy, so they didn’t have to worry about being seen.

It was for the best as James dashed out from behind one of the trees, dodging knives and firing a silent barrage at Matthew. His brother rolled out from the stand of bushes James tried to pin him down in and ran for a tree of his own.

Matthew summoned another knife and whipped it at him as he narrowly dodged a shot, James turning out of the way of the blade and letting it fly past him, the breeze of its passing flapping his tie. A hand snatched it from the air and Sam let the momentum follow-through, swinging around and rolling his wrist to fling it straight back at Matthew. It peeled away into a spiral of smoke a foot before it struck him.

“Hey!” Matthew yelped as he dismissed it. “What happened to watching us?”

“That was a little closer than I like,” Sam chided.

“Oh, come on!” the younger brother rolled his eyes. “You try fighting Yukio over here without any sound. It’s weird.”

James chuckled and dismissed his handguns. Erik had worked with him this morning on the summoning spell, manipulating the magic a little. Essentially, it gave James a silencer for his guns. It was effective, providing him with a combat advantage and some subtlety here in the human world, not to mention enabling him to practice without having the neighbors call the police every time he fired a shot.

“Weird or not, your reactions need work.” Sam folded his arms.

The boys heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. All heads turned to James who motioned to them to continue while he walked back into the house. He would greet Mika first, maybe even have a chance to say “Hi” to Suzu and Naomi. His brothers would give them time before starting on dinner.

As he hurried, James ran a hand through his hair and straightened his glasses. He paused just long enough to check himself in the mirror in the hall. Debating whether he should button his collar back up and fix his tie, he remembered how Mika had reached for it when they were in the library together. He left it as-is with a smile.

James heard the sound of a car door opening and then a second. He didn’t hear the usual sounds of the girls talking among themselves. Reaching for the knob on the front door, he stopped and glanced through the gauzy curtain of the narrow foyer window beside him.

He had expected to see Mika. He hadn’t expected to see her with Andrew.

Andrew helped Mika out of his car, guiding her towards the door, smiling broadly and talking with her as they approached the house. He looked comfortable with her now, closer than the last time James had seen him. _When did that happen?_

James’ hand dropped away and his breath caught in his chest. He watched as they walked up to the house, Andrew moving in close to her.

James couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. Mika didn’t notice him, didn’t see him, didn’t know he was right there. She was only a few feet away. He could have reached out, brushed her with his fingertips and touched her heart as she had touched his if it wasn’t for that thin pane of glass.

She looked beautiful, but also a little sad. James’ mouth opened, but no sound came out. The blood was rushing in his ears too loudly for him to hear their conversation. The pounding of his heart seemed to shake his whole body.

Then Andrew leaned in and Mika raised her face to his. It was so intimate, the look in their eyes. That small space of air, getting smaller, just a breath away.

James slammed his eyes closed and turned away, his heart howling. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, his nails biting deep into his palms. He felt the pull of his energy again and clamped down on it, wrestling for control even as the pain cut him so deeply. He forced himself to breathe, pulling in several breaths, forced his powers to settle.

He brought himself back from the edge and looked back at them.

“You’re smart and beautiful and capable...” James’ eyes widened, finally hearing them, realizing Andrew was only now declaring himself to Mika. “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

James had known strong emotions, had grown up with them his entire life. His father’s castle, his father’s reign, was a nightmare. All of the boys were quite familiar with pain, anguish, anger, and sorrow.

James hated Andrew.

He wanted to be the one to say those words to Mika, had planned and rehearsed them in his mind over and over all day, but once again he was one step behind. Still following in the footsteps of a man who didn’t have the hesitation he fought. A lifetime of being first: first born, first son, heir. In that moment, James would have given it all up just to have been first this one time.

Mika wasn’t smiling, though. She almost looked scared. How James managed to register it, how he managed to see that one sliver of light in the darkness, he would never know. But it was the only thing that kept him sane as he once again focused on their conversation, hearing her.

“You really are a sweet, great guy.”

Each word wrecked him. James saw Andrew sweep Mika up and spin her around, their lips meeting again, both of them smiling. This time he was able to tear himself away from the door. He wavered on the brink of despair and fury as he strode into the sitting room. He was only sure of one thing.

He would confront her.

*

“Who was that?” James quietly asked Mika.

“Who?” She stepped into the sitting room, standing just within the doorway. He could tell she was stalling, trying to figure out how to answer him. That was fine with him. He could wait here forever, watching his heart bleed out on the floor.

“The man you were just with,” he clarified, his voice sounding cold to his ears. The chill spread through his body, giving some control back.

Mika seemed to shrink into herself, her eyes sliding from his down to the floor. She wrapped a hand around one arm. It was the stance she took with her father whenever she knew he was mad at her. He’d broken her arm once and ever since she reflexively shielded herself.

She didn’t know how to answer James, other than to tell him the truth. She wouldn’t, couldn’t lie to him. But a small part of her was angry. _Why do I feel like I was caught doing something wrong? What is going on between us?_

“That’s Andrew,” she managed to say, her frustration giving her enough of a push.

“And who is he to you?” James inquired, pushing himself away from the sofa and stepping up to stand in front of her. Mika kept her head down.

“He’s a friend.”

“A friend?” James said the word flatly. He reached forward slowly, ignoring her flinch, to run his fingers under her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him. Mika closed her eyes for a second, feeling him hold her cheek. Slowly, her gaze slid up to his and he felt her shudder.

James was waiting. Giving her a chance.

“I don’t know,” she finally admitted. It was all so confusing. _What does he want me to say?_ She hated how she felt, hated that James could and was doing this to her. Hated how weak she had been with Andrew. But she was also afraid. If it was a possibility, if they were a possibility, she didn’t want James to let her go.

“I don’t know who he is to me,” she answered honestly as James searched her eyes. “We are friends but other than that, I’m not sure.”

Her heart had longed to see James all day. Now, all she wanted to do was hide but Mika couldn’t turn away from him, couldn’t look away. _Why can’t I just talk to him? Explain myself? Stop talking about Andrew and instead tell him how he makes me feel? How I wish it was us on the front steps?_ Her heart fluttered frantically like a caged bird, the words trapped by her fear of rejection.

James choked down his anger. He forced himself to remember how she had looked, the sadness for that second as she stood on the front steps. He forced himself to try to think of her side; this was all new to Mika as well.

But he was rapidly losing his capability to think things through as his emotions ran wild.

Mika tilted her head into his hand, nuzzling his fingers as she deeply sighed. It tore at his self-restraint. The subtle magic that connected them swirled around and through them, teasing James.

His anger rose again, this time with his hunger. The incubus within was emerging. Mika didn’t smell right; she smelled of Andrew, as though she had been claimed by that man. He couldn’t, wouldn’t have that. James’ gaze slid to her mouth.

“And us,” he whispered, his voice dropping low, sending another shiver through her. “Are we friends?”

James leaned down to her slowly like Andrew, yet nothing like Andrew. The echo of the motion flamed Mika’s cheeks with shame as she realized she was bouncing back and forth between the two of them. _What have I done?_

_This feels wrong. How have things gone so wrong so quickly?_ Mika realized she had to fix this, had to say something. She wanted James more than anything but she had to make sure he understood before they acted.

“James,” she whispered, hesitating, trying to pull back.

James’ eyes slid back up to hers. Their intensity… He didn’t look like himself. Mika tried to speak again and his eyes flashed to gold, her voice cut off by his magic. Silenced, she stared in panic.

“I asked you a question.” The gold faded back to amber, releasing her. Mika shuddered, fingers of ice-cold fear sliding under her skin. She was the mouse staring up into the eyes of the cat. She licked her dry lips and James’ eyes followed the motion. He was only an inch from her. “Are we friends?” He repeated.

“Yes,” Mika whispered, closing her eyes.

James’ control snapped. His mouth came down hard on hers, taking from her mercilessly. In a smooth motion, he pulled her to him, lifting her with one hand under her ass and spinning, taking the steps to pin her to the wall. His other hand slid down her leg, lifting her thigh to wrap around his waist before sliding up her back to gather her hair in his fist. His hand twisted, winding her hair about his fingers and pulling it taut to tilt her head back and make it easier for him to kiss her.

Mika felt herself at James’ mercy and the chill in her exploded into flames. She gasped against his mouth, kissing him back, drawing her other leg up around his waist, clinging to him. She heard herself sob his name. _James._ But that wasn’t right. He didn’t respond at all. _No, he has another name._ It rang in her head like a bell and she pulled away from his hungry mouth.

“Raestrao,” she cried out, her hands gripping his shirt, pulling him closer.

Hearing her call his name, hearing her claim him, James’ eyes flashed to gold again, burning into hers. Mika shattered as a wave of pleasure crashed through her, only to coil even tighter. She continued to climb; he could feel it.

It was hard and heavy, James growling and grinding against her, panting with her as she arched into him. He would erase all traces of Andrew from her. Mika would see only him, be only his. He would enthrall her and take her right here, giving himself to her completely. They clutched each other savagely, desperately; James digging his fingers into Mika’s leg, Mika moaning into his mouth. He battled the anger in his mind. She fought the guilt and fear in hers. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed with him.

They couldn’t get their bodies any closer. James had her flush against the wall, his body just as hard. His hand moved from her ass to clasp her wrist, pinning it to the wall as she gripped his waist with her thighs, rode his rolling hips. Panting, they were starving, growing more and more frantic in their passion. Mika sobbed against him, he could taste her tears on their lips. The demon in him savored it, demanding more. His appearance wavered as his glamour spell started to fail.

“James! What the hell are you doing?” Sam ran into the room, Erik on his heels.

“James, stop!” Erik shouted.

James snarled as they pulled him back, Mika falling forward to cry out against him, clutching him, trembling against him. Erik helped Sam pull the two apart, uncoiling Mika’s hair from James’ grip and pulling her away as Sam pulled James’ arms behind his back, trying to get him in a lock. James ducked down and pulled Sam forward, flipping his brother over him, Sam landing on his back on the floor. Surprised, the brute jumped back up but kept his distance.

Turning around, James saw Erik holding Mika, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked up at him, misery on her face as she whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, James. I’m so sorry.” He pulled her from Erik, his brother too stunned to stop him, pulling Mika to stand before him. What he saw finally made him stop.

Mika had wrapped her arms around herself and kept her eyes on the floor, shivering with reaction as she cried. Waiting. Waiting for the blows to start.

“Don’t. You. Dare!” James snarled at her, furious.

Surprised, she looked up at him, seeing the anger and hurt on his face.

“Don’t you dare try to make me into the monster your father is. I would never hurt you,” he ground out, fighting for control. Tears threatened his eyes as well, but he would burn in hell before he let anyone see him cry. “I may be a demon but I’m not a monster. I have feelings, Mika. My feelings are much stronger than you will ever know.”

Turning away, he saw Matthew and Damien watching wide-eyed from the dining room doorway. He couldn’t meet their eyes, instead turning back to her.

James realized Mika was slowly slipping away through his fingers. Afraid that if he grabbed for her, what they shared would shatter in his hands and he would lose her forever. _But how can I not try to hold her as tightly as possible?_ She was breaking his control, driving him to such hunger. Despair rose in him for her to see before he tore away.

More tears dropping to the floor as Mika clenched her eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” she whispered once more.

“I’m leaving,” James declared and turned away from all of them.

“What?” Erik stepped forward, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder to stop him. “James, wait.”

James whirled out of Erik’s grasp. He whipped around, summoning his gun and aimed it squarely at his brother.

Erik’s eyes went wide. “Fine!” He threw his hands up, stepping back.

With one last glare, James dismissed his gun and stormed out.

Sam followed him to the front door. “Fine, leave!” he shouted out after him. “Come back once you’ve told dear old dad to fuck off!” Sam slammed the door closed, shooting the bolt.

The sound made Mika jump. She whimpered, realizing James had left. He left her before she had a chance to talk to him. Before she could tell him anything. Her body, her mind was a mess. It was too much. Too much for her to take.

She felt Erik put an arm around her, gently guiding her to him. He held her, letting her cry into his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “It will be all right.”

“Yeah,” Sam awkwardly rubbed her back. “He just needs some time to cool down.”

Mika sniffed and pulled away from them. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, her make-up smearing on the cuff. “No, he’s right. It’s all my fault,” she gulped before turning and dashing from the room, up the stairs. The brothers heard her bedroom door slam in the distance.

“Shit,” Sam sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Robyn's song : Dancing on My Own


	8. We all need a light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika finds some comfort.

Mika stared up at the moon as she leaned on the railing of her balcony. The air was chill, summer stubbornly taking its time to warm up, but she didn’t care. She let the cold fill her, wishing it would numb her feelings like it was her hands and arms. She was shivering, but it wasn’t from the temperature.

James was out there somewhere, hating her.

She didn’t blame him. She supposed she’d been leading him on. James and Andrew, both, without even knowing it. She hadn’t meant to but even now she had to admit she liked them, both of them, for different reasons.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Mika sighed. Erik had already tried to get her to talk to him. She couldn’t do it. Even the thought of him calling her a princess when she had been so awful to his brother; it made her want to break down again. She wasn’t a princess, she was worthless. She refused to let him in.

The knock sounded again and Mika looked over her shoulder, through the patio door, towards her bedroom door. It wasn’t locked; it was part of their agreement as roommates. None of the brothers were allowed to enter without her permission and they all complied with the rule, even now. Mika pushed herself away from the railing and walked towards it.

Matthew had stopped by, too. Trying to bring her some chocolate cake he had made as the boys recovered from the shell shock of her stomping the shit out of James’ feelings. Mika couldn’t understand why they always talked about girls binge eating after fighting with a guy they liked. The very thought of eating something made her sick to her stomach. She had turned him away, too, without even opening the door.

This time, Mika stopped and leaned her forehead against it. _Who is it? Sam? Damien?_ She wanted James to be on the other side of it but he was gone. She was more sure of that than anything.

“Mika, will you let me in?”

_Damien._

Mika closed her eyes and clamped down on the nervous pain in her heart. _I can’t. I can’t face you._ Damien was so sweet, so supportive of everyone. He adored James. And she only made herself more of a fool to him as her thoughts betrayed her, even without him in the room.

Mika felt and heard a brush against the door on the other side from where her forehead rested, imagined his fingers running over the wood.

“Please,” he whispered.

She blinked and the tears she had hoped were finished, escaped, running down her cheeks. She wanted to open the door, wanted to pretend she didn’t deserve to be alone.

“Please, open the door,” Damien pleaded softly.

Mika ran her hand over the wood between them, down, let her fingers turn the knob and stepped back. Damien quickly came inside, locking the door behind him before sweeping her into a hug.

Mika broke down completely.

At some point he swept her up as he had that first night they’d met. Carrying her in his arms, he laid her on her bed and lay down next to her, holding her close, letting her rest against his chest. He didn’t say anything. Mika was more grateful for that than for anything in the world.

Instead, she just let her thoughts go, knowing Damien was listening, thankful he was with her. She didn’t deserve his comfort.

His eldest brother was right; she had thought James would strike her.

There wasn’t a time that Mika’s father hadn’t disciplined her for her own stupidity, for not being worthy, for not trying harder, for not doing better, for not being what he wanted her to be. _Who he thinks I should be._ David Anderson’s anger, his displeasure at his daughter, was conveyed through his fists and words for even the littlest things. And Mika would take it. She deserved it.

When she had yelled at her father over her grandfather’s death, it was the first time in a long time that she stood up to him. She had been proud of herself. But at the first sign of conflict, she became the crying little girl she was, again. _In front of James, of all people._

And James saw exactly what she was doing. _I couldn’t have insulted him more._ He was the most caring guy she’d ever met, taking care of her as he did, and she had completely disregarded it, acting as if it was nothing.

**My feelings are stronger than you’ll ever know.**

James had feelings for her. She had been too blind to notice.

**...than you’ll ever know.**

He wasn’t going to share them with her. She’d lost her chance.

**I’m leaving.**

James hadn’t even looked back at her before he left. _He’s gone._

Mika’s cheeks burned in shame and she gripped Damien’s shirt, sobbed into the soft fabric, her body shaking. His arms curled around her, holding her safe, warming her. Eventually, exhaustion over-took her and she fell asleep, tears still falling in her dreams.

Damien held her throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is a terrible thing to live with and through. You do not deserve it. No one does. But it's hard to learn that and remember it when you're going through it.  
> Over time, you can recover from it.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short.


	9. I’m bleeding out for you, for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know. - Imagine Dragons

The morning came and Mika was surprised to find Damien still with her, still holding her. It felt more than a little awkward with the sunlight streaming through the windows, her body having finally finished running the course of its grief. For now.

Damien rose before she could ask him to leave, pausing at the door to look back to her.

“I’ve been hurt, too. You don’t deserve it; none of us do. And we won’t let your father hurt you, ever again. Don’t keep hurting yourself because of what he’s done to you.” It was the only thing he said to her the entire time he was in her room.

_Damien’s right._ She had spent the night mentally beating herself as if she were her dad. As if her mind had taken on the role, now that he was gone. The realization left her drained. Numb. Empty.

She didn’t go to school today, calling in sick. Naomi and Suzu were surprised. Mika flushed as she remembered Suzu’s comment: “He was that good last night, eh?” But her heart cracked a little. She wanted to say “yes”, thinking of James and her against the wall but instead realized Suzu was talking about Andrew.

Afterward, Mika wandered the house, stopping in her grandfather’s study. She’d found a book to read there but couldn’t remember anything about it. _It doesn't matter._ She just resumed her wandering, finally building up the courage to make her way back to the sitting room.

Mika hesitated at the threshold, her mind’s eye still seeing James leaning against the couch, his long legs crossed in front of him, seeing the accusation in his eyes. But the room was empty.

She curled up on the couch, sitting sideways on it with her knees pulled up, resting her cheek on the back near where James’ hand had been last night. She could almost smell him in the room. It was a combination of wood, wool, and musk that made her think of his amber eyes, his grip on her wrist, his mouth on hers.

It was only an echo of the past.

_He didn’t come back last night._ She had heard Erik, Sam, and Matthew whispering to each other in the kitchen when she’d finally come downstairs. Somehow, she already knew James hadn’t returned, that he was far away from her.

Mika's heart couldn’t take it anymore and her mind pushed her to accept that it, whatever it was, was over. She pulled her hooded sweatshirt closer around her and closed her eyes, dozing in the dusty sunlight.

*

James walked the streets of Chicago. He walked for hours, trying to let the cold night air cool him down. He ignored the looks of the people he passed, used his glamour spell to have their eyes slide away from him, leaving him unremembered.

Sam’s words haunted him. _Dear old dad._

It was James’ greatest fear: that he was like his father, that he would become his father. His tutors, his trainers, his father himself, had all worked diligently to mold him into what his father wanted him to be. The Demon Lord had wanted his Heir to be so much more than he himself was: smart, charismatic, as well as strong.

When James let himself fall into it, he found dominance to be an easy mantle for him. He was fearful of how comfortable it felt. Command came naturally and the expectation that everyone bend to his will was fast on its heels.

There had been times James had even started towards cruelty. Sharp words had left his mouth to cut those around him, trapped as he was in his frustration. James found himself enjoying the physical violence he had resorted to when there were intruders in the castle. He had enjoyed the hunt and found it stimulating to play with his prey, exhilarating to let his anger and frustration out.

James truly believed that his brothers were the only thing keeping him from becoming his father’s tool, his father’s creation. They brought him back from the edge many times. They were the ones who found a way for him to escape the demon realm. He was not a good man but James remained cognizant of his darkness. He vowed never to use it on someone he cared for or anyone under his care.

He continued walking until he found himself on the lake shore, found himself standing on one of the massive stone blocks that held back the erosion of the bank.

He was supposed to be the rational one. The responsible one, keeping his brothers in line. Plan the course. Keep them safe, happy, healthy. Help them grow. They were still so young. James felt like he had never even had a childhood, being the focus of his father’s demands for as long as he could remember. He would let his brothers have as much as he could give. Let them be whomever they wanted. He would let them indulge in almost anything, as long as it wouldn’t hurt them.

But he, himself, no. He would stay on the straight and narrow path. He would be there, but for them.

_I was a fool._

The wind blew in from the lake, blowing back James’ hair. The fresh water scent cleared his lungs. He stared out into the darkness, the lights from the city behind him drowning out the stars. The dark water stretched forever ahead of him, like an ocean only with gentler waves. The soft splashing against the rocks echoed around him.

James stood facing the horizon. Alone.

He had been a fool, letting his dreams interfere with his life. He should have known better. Mika was young. She didn’t know him. He really didn’t know that much about her. This might only have been a game, a bit of pleasure for her.

_Don’t delude yourself._

The voice in his head was right. Mika wasn’t some seductress beguiling her way into his heart. It had been the opposite, in fact.

_You used your powers on her._ James gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, felt his ire rising again, hot and fast.

_You saw her, you wanted her, and you used your powers to try and take her._ He growled under his breath, cursed into the cold night air. He didn’t want to face it.

_You said you’d never hurt her._

James shook his head, screwed his eyes shut, deep in denial. This time a few tears managed to escape.

**I would never hurt her!**

_Then why was she crying?_ His own voice asked quietly in his mind.

James’ anger vanished, his body bowing forward as he crumbled inside. The realization was almost too much. He saw Mika in his mind: crying, cowering, tears on her cheeks. He had done that; he had done that to her. He even had a flicker of joy that he had been able to take the knife she buried within him and pull it out, turning it around for her to see.

He had barely been able to keep himself from cutting her down with his words.

_This is a road to insanity._ His own nature, his desire as an incubus, had led him down the path of his undoing. James vowed he would not lose himself in this. He would be strong.

He dismissed his glasses and ran both his hands through his hair, clutched it at the roots as he rose, stretching his back, his shoulders. His shirt pulled loose from his belt and billowed in the wind, cooling his skin beneath. He was still shaky.

James turned and started slowly walking north along the shoreline, stepping from block to block, taking long strides over the uneven surfaces and letting it stretch his legs.

_Did I really hurt her?_ It was hard for him to remember. He had been so wrapped up in her, in the desire, the lust; his body had taken over. Mika seemed as carried away as he was, answering his kisses, moving against him. She had called out his true name.

**Raestrao.** His body flushed at the memory.

James remembered the feeling of Mika’s mouth on his, her tongue submitting to his and he licked his lips. He could still taste her.

He remembered the feeling of Mika's hair, twisted around his fist, binding her to his wishes, taking his demands and bending her to his will. James could still smell the scent of her hair. It haunted him.

He remembered the feeling of Mika’s body wrapped around him, the heat of her core, the friction of her rubbing against him driving him on, driving him to madness. James could still feel her, so close but not close enough. His body still wanted her. It craved her so badly it hurt.

James stopped, turning back to the lake, and screamed. He let his anger, his fury, his passion roar out over the water. It died with the last of his breath, leaving him feeling hollow inside.

He was no beast, no brute like his father. He would maintain his sense of self. He would keep his soul.

He would let her go.


	10. But now it's all just hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and James try to handle it.

“Hey,” Matthew ducked his head into the living room. Mika looked over at him, startled, and gave him a wan smile. Seeing it, he hopped over the back of the couch and dropped down cross-legged next to her, making her bounce. “You okay?”

Mika quickly brushed the corners of her eyes with the side of her hand, hoping to erase the signs of her tears. At least she hadn’t bothered wearing makeup today.

“Yeah,” she croaked, cleared her throat and tried again. “Yeah, just watching some anime.” She nodded to the TV where she was randomly playing one from her list. It was something the message boards had voted as #1 for anguish porn. She hadn’t been paying much attention, really only listening to the piano music.

“Huh.” Matthew sat and watched with her for a couple minutes before turning back to her. “Well, it’s definitely not working,” he announced.

“What?” Mika turned to him, confused.

“It’s not cheering you up at all,” he explained, picking up the remote and shutting the TV off. He stood and offered his hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Mika asked, quickly scrubbing her cheeks with her sleeve before taking his hand. Matthew smiled as he pulled her up on her feet.

“You’ll see.” He kept her hand in his and shoulder bumped her as he led her from the sitting room, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. With a grin, he guided her over to one of the stools at the kitchen island and sat her down.

“I’m sorry, I’m not really hungry,” Mika apologized, looking down. Matthew chuckled, walking over to the other side of the counter and rummaging in the drawers.

“That’s good because we’re not eating.” He picked up a towel and tossed it over her shoulder. Surprised, Mika looked up at him. His bright grin softened a little for a second before he turned to the fridge. “I volunteered to make dessert again today and you are going to help me.”

“Are you sure?” She tugged at the towel, noticing the bowl and measuring spoons in front of her.

“Sure I’m sure,” Matthew laughed. “Don’t worry, you won’t screw it up. It’s my specialty.”

Mika looked back up and raised an eyebrow as he pulled the eggs and butter from the fridge. “Strawberry cupcakes?” She guessed.

“Nope.”

“But I thought that was your specialty.” She cocked her head as he walked into the pantry.

“For a housewarming party, yes. This is for a different reason.” He set down the flour and sugar with a definitive thump.

“What reason is that?” Mika asked, becoming curious.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Matthew chuckled, tapping her on the nose as he walked past her to get more ingredients.

*

Mika laughed as the fluffy little white toy jumped just out of reach. It landed on the floor, the prize of a warm fresh-from-the-oven chocolate chip cookie tucked under one paw. Its cheeks were puffed with another it had crammed completely in its mouth.

“Come back here!” Matthew dove under the kitchen table only to have the vicious rodent hop over his head and bounce down his back before landing back on the tile and scurrying out the kitchen doorway.

Mika couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Matthew tried to stand and banged his head against the edge of the table.

“Ow!” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head, fluffing his shaggy black hair, a small white cloud puffing out from it. They’d had a bit of a flour fight, both of them dusty from it.

“Oh!” Mika tried to hold back her laughter and quickly helped him stand. “Are you okay?” She asked, still chuckling. She ran her hand through his hair to check if he had a bump.

Matthew caught her hand and grinned. “Yeah, now that I’ve got you smiling again.” His bright blue eyes shone and Mika couldn’t help but give him a hug. She did feel better.

“What are you doing?” Sam walked in, an incredulous look on his face as he eyed the mess that was the kitchen.

“Matthew was teaching me choc-fu.” Mika tried making a weak joke while picking up the plate of warm cookies on the counter and offering Sam one. Matthew chuckled, gathering some of the dishes in the sink.

Sam took one of the cookies and looked it over, before putting it back on the plate. “It’s more like chew-chip-su,” he said, breaking into a smile. It made her laugh. “But you’re doing it wrong.”   
“Huh?” Matthew peeked around Mika’s shoulder, looking at the plate.

Sam folded his arms and nodded. “Proper form dictates that milk be present.”

“You truly are the Master,” Mika quipped, bowing low to him before reaching for some glasses.

“And don’t you forget it,” Sam chuckled moving forward to help them.

*

Mika held Sam tightly as he pulled her up onto the roof, Matthew passing the tray of cookies and milk up to them before pulling himself up. Sam had used his speed to clean up the kitchen while Mika poured the milk for them, then offered to show them the view from the roof. She had never been up here before.

It was peaceful and beautiful and they ate in companionable silence, enjoying the warm sun. Finished, Sam laid back, his hands behind his head to gaze up and watch the clouds go by. Matthew took off his hoodie and smoothed it out over the roof for them, letting Mika lie back on it before he joined her.

She smiled and enjoyed the warmth on her face. It was nice to relax in the sunshine with friends. She was finally starting to feel a little like herself, again.

“He’s not a bad guy, you know,” Sam commented off-hand, breaking the silence. Mika sighed and looked sideways at him, but Sam kept looking up. “James just has a lot on his mind.”

“Well, he’s not the only one.” Mika frowned, defensive. She’d finally been able to relax and have a few moments without thinking about James, only to have it pop up again. She cut her thoughts off as she realized she was starting to wish James were there.

“He still shouldn’t have treated you like that,” Matthew admitted. Sam’s head popped up and he glared over Mika at Matthew. She couldn’t catch the look in his eye, but Matthew must have. “But, but he’s not a bad guy,” Matthew quickly added and Sam laid back down.

“I know he isn’t,” Mika said quietly. “Thanks for cheering me up. It’s really nice you’re doing this for him.”

“Oh, we’re not doing this for him,” Sam corrected, giving a small, comforting smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” Matthew chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. “We think you’re pretty cool. We hated seeing you so sad.”

“Just give him a chance. As much as he’s smart, James can be a real idiot, too,” Sam explained.

“Him and me both,” Mika murmured, looking back at the clouds.

“I don’t think you’re an idiot. A doofus maybe, but not an idiot.” Sam bumped her shoulder too, before looking back up at the deep blue of the sky with her.

Mika nudged Sam in the side with her elbow and saw him jump. Surprised, she stuck her index finger out and poked him again, causing him to give a bark of laughter as he scooted back.

“Looks like she found your weakness, Sam,” Matthew teased. Mika looked at Matthew and smiled as she saw his devilish grin.

The two of them attacked, without remorse. It made Sam proud.

*

James came home that afternoon. He entered the house as Mika, Sam, and Matthew were taking their tray back into the kitchen.

“You’re back.” Sam folded his arms.

“Feeling better?” Matthew asked, cautiously. This wasn’t the first time the brothers had seen James storm off, though it was the first time they’d seen it this intense and have it happen because of a girl.

“Yes.” James pushed his glasses up, looked them over.

Mika felt James’ gaze pass over her but it took her several breaths before she risked a glance up at him. He was talking to his brothers. Ignoring her. It hurt. Sam finally noticed the look in Mika’s eyes and made a quick exit with Matthew.

They were alone.

“James,” Mika’s voice cracked. James turned to her but his eyes were cold, distant as he looked at her. He looked tired. “James, I’m sorry.”

He studied her face. Mika didn’t know what he was searching for, didn’t know what he saw. Didn’t know what he was thinking. _I’m so tired._ She was so tired of guessing.

Slowly he nodded. “Apology accepted, Miss.” It was like a slap. “Please, accept mine as well. I was not myself,” he explained, as though they were strangers.

Suddenly there was a chasm between them. Mika couldn’t speak; she could only stare up at him.

James watched her for a moment more before turning away. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, cocking his head to the side, but didn’t turn back to her. His shoulders were stiff, his back straight.

“It will never happen again.”

James’ tone was final.

*

The evening went as though they had only just met. Not like they were starting over but like their time together had never even happened. As if it was erased. Mika sighed as she picked at the dinner Damien and Erik had made.

_It probably is for the best._

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She rose from the table and left the boys in the dining room. The forced small talk around the table stopped as soon as she left the room.

“Way to make yourself a martyr, James.” Sam slammed his glass down on the table and stood. “I’m outta here. “

“I’m going to bed as well,” Damien said into the silence, giving James a sympathetic look.

Matthew folded his arms and scowled. “I can't believe you're doing this!“

“I have to agree with Matthew,” Erik frowned at his older brother.

“It’s none of your business. Any of you,” James snapped back. He rose as well and left, striding out past all of them.

They glumly watched him go.


	11. It’s always darkest before the dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew returns

Mika woke to the sound of her phone buzzing, her textbooks scattered around her on her bed. She’d fallen asleep, pretending her homework still mattered. The day had been painful, James avoiding her or outright ignoring her while his brothers tried to find any excuse they could to put the two of them together.

At least she escaped for a few hours at school, only to have Naomi and Suzu try to get as much information from her as possible on “the date” as they’d labeled it. But it was nice to talk about Andrew. Thinking about him didn’t make her want to cry or scream. In fact, she had found herself smiling with her friends when she told them how happy he’d been when she’d agreed to meet him again on Friday.

“So you asked him out?” Suzu smiled wickedly. “That’s our Anderson, taking things into her own hands. You dominate that boy! I bet he’s the kind that likes it.”

“Can we not go there?” Naomi blushed, embarrassed. Mika had to agree with Naomi.

Reaching for her phone, Mika bumped one of her books and it slid off the bed to land on the floor with a bang, startling her fully awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and checked her phone. It was only 11:30 pm.

 _Mika, are you awake?_ It was Andrew. They were supposed to meet for coffee on Friday, it was only Wednesday. _Why is he texting me so late?_

 _Yes._ She swiped back to him.

Her phone started ringing and Mika answered quickly.

“Hello?”

“Mika, I’m sorry to bother you.” Andrew sounded tired and upset. She’d never heard him sound this way before. She slid off the bed, onto her feet.

“Andrew, are you okay?”

“I...no. Not really.” He didn’t sound good.

“What happened?” Mika asked, beginning to pace. _This isn’t like him._ He always was so cheerful before.

“I, that is, would you come outside?” Andrew quickly blurted it out. He was having a hard time talking to her on the phone.

“Outside? Okay...” He hung up and Mika stared at it for a second, wondering what was going on. She dug out some clothes, took the quickest minute shower she ever had in her life, and threw on some makeup to try and hide the damage all of her crying had caused. She didn’t need him asking about it.

The upper halls of the mansion were dark. She could hear the television down in the sitting room, the sound of video games and Sam and Matthew jeering at each other as the boys played, echoing through the house.

Sneaking down the stairs, Mika looked out the foyer window to see Andrew’s car parked at the end of the driveway. As quietly as she could, she slipped outside.

Andrew was frantically pacing back and forth at the foot of the steps. Dressed in only a light button-down and khakis, his shirt was untucked and his hair was tousled. He turned to her when she closed the door and Mika gasped. He looked pale and worn out, his eyes red and raw. He looked exhausted.

_He looks how I feel._

“Andrew, are you alright?” Mika ran down to him. His eyes lit on her and he drew a deep breath, relieved.

“You’re alright. Mika,” he breathed her name and pulled her into a hug, just holding her to him. She felt him take a deep breath, calming down. He murmured her name again, turning his head to lean it against the top of hers. The warmth of the embrace drew her to answer it by leaning into him.

“Andrew, what’s wrong?” she whispered as they stood together.

“My father. He’s...dead.” She almost didn’t hear him, his whisper was so quiet.

“What?” Mika pulled back from him, saw the miserable frown, the tears in his eyes as he nodded. Jared Lewis was Vice Chairman of Anderson Toys and a board member. A colleague and friend to her grandfather. A rival to her father and his ambitions for the family’s company.

She stepped back, taking his hands in hers. “Please, come inside.” Andrew was hurting. _James will just have to deal with it._

“No!” His refusal startled her. Andrew looked past her at the house. He almost looked panicked but he quickly softened when he saw her unsure expression. “I’m sorry. I mean, is there somewhere else we can talk? Alone?”

Mika looked at him, confused, but he was obviously upset. She didn’t blame him. “We could go back to the gazebo,” she offered.

Andrew nodded. He pulled her to him with their held hands and gave her another hug. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear before releasing her.

“I’ll make us some coffee and meet you there.” Mika gave him a sympathetic smile.

He managed a small smile in return. “You’re so good to me.” He took in her features in the moonlight before he stepped back and went down the path to the yard.

*

Mika took the two mugs by their handles and slid around the garden door, pushing it closed with her hip. The boys didn’t seem to notice, still playing their game or if they did, they were leaving her alone.

Andrew was sitting on the steps leading up to the gazebo, leaning on his knees and staring down at the ground. He looked a little steadier. Mika handed him a mug and sat beside him, taking a sip from her own. Andrew took a gulp and sighed as the warmth spread through him. She was glad to see him start to relax, glad to give him even this small comfort.

“What happened?” she quietly asked.

“He just… dropped.” Andrew's eyes looked haunted. “The doctors said it was a brain aneurysm.”

Mika gasped. “You were there?”

Andrew solemnly nodded. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

“Andrew, I’m so sorry!” She placed her hand on his forearm and he looked up at her surprised.

“It’s alright.” He placed his mug down beside him and put his hand over hers. “I just feel so guilty.”

“Why? You couldn’t have done anything.” Mika watched him, concerned. His eyes slid up to hers and he hesitantly nodded. His fingers squeezed her hand for a second.

“My dad, he wasn’t the nicest man, Mika.” He hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe it. “He always has to have things his way, always wanted more.” Andrew started to get agitated, his eyes wavering as they looked out over the yard. “He could never get enough. It was never good enough,” he snapped, surprising her. “He didn’t care who he hurt or how he did it.”

Andrew suddenly realized how harsh he sounded. He shook his head. “Sorry,” he muttered, letting her hand go. Shame colored his cheeks.

“Andrew.” Mika slid her hand up his arm. He stopped, turned his head to face her. “Believe me, I know what you mean. I know how you feel.”

He looked at her, confused for a moment. “How?”

“My father,” Mika couldn’t believe she was saying this out loud but she had grown a lot in the past few days and she trusted Andrew. He was always so earnest with her. “He’s the same way.” Andrew looked at her, incredulous. “It’s usually not too bad. Mostly bruises.” She pulled away from him, turned back to sit straight, toying with one of her cuffs. “He broke my arm when I was twelve.” Mika shrugged. “Made me lie to the doctors and say I fell off my bike.”

“Mika...” Andrew was staring at her.

“I know it’s wrong and I don’t wish he was dead, but sometimes I think it will be a blessing when he goes. He’ll finally leave me alone.” She looked back at him. “So, don’t feel bad if you’re relieved.”

Mika gave him a half smile. “Sorry. I kind of suck at this.” She waved a hand between them.

“You don’t.” Andrew shook his head. “That’s just what I needed to hear.” Mika flushed, glad she could console him at least a little. “Thank you.” He sadly marveled at her.

Andrew hesitantly reached out, brushing his fingers along her cheek before pulling his hand back. “What did I ever do to deserve meeting someone like you?”

Mika looked at him, looked into his eyes and Andrew looked back, both of them searching. James had shut her out, but this man… _This man is welcoming me, wanting me, needing me._

“You were you.” She smiled shyly and he returned it.

Andrew leaned towards her and Mika leaned towards him, tilting her head up to him. Their eyes closed, only their lips touching as they kissed, slowly and sweetly. He gently pulled away and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

“You know how I feel about you.” Andrew’s voice was husky, his words tentative.

Mika nodded.

“I have to know.” He watched her intently, still not touching her. Not daring to even move.

 _How do I feel about him?_ Mika asked herself. Andrew was kind, considerate, gentle and thoughtful. He had fought the same battles as her. Comforted her. Faced the same pressure as her. He had come here, tonight, to see her. Had opened himself up to her, shown her his feelings not once, but many times. He cherished her.

Andrew was only a man, but at that moment he moved her heart a little, shifting some of the broken pieces.

 **It will never happen again.** Mika believed James. Believed it was over between them. He was so cold to her today.

Her hand moved to take Andrew’s. It felt right. He held her hand back, watched her. Waited.

Mika met his eyes.

“I like you,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing. “I like you, too.”

Andrew’s eyes shone. His smile lit up in the moonlight. He drew Mika to him, slid his arms around her waist and kissed her again. He poured his heart into that kiss, leaving Mika breathless. Her mind emptied, emptied of everything but Andrew.

He pulled his lips back from hers, leaned his forehead against hers, looked into her eyes and brushed her nose with his.

Mika gasped as Andrew’s nose rubbed her cheek, his lips brushing against hers. He twisted towards her, wrapped a close arm around her lower back to rest his hand on her hip and hold her steady. His other hand ran over her cheek, tucking her hair back from her face, tracing the edge of her ear.

Andrew kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip. Mika ran her hands up his back and opened her mouth to him, felt him hum as his tongue tentatively slid in to brush against hers. It made her stomach tighten, made her lean in closer. He tasted of coffee.

When their kiss broke, she nuzzled his cheek, smelling a hint of soap and expensive cologne. She felt his light stubble rub against her, sending shivers down her spine. He nuzzled her back and she could hear him breathing heavily.

Andrew’s head lifted back up and he kissed her again, bolder this time. His tongue slid into her mouth then drew back, coaxing her to explore his. Mika timidly slipped her tongue between his lips, over his teeth, to feel his slowly wrap around hers.

It was tender, intimate, each giving and taking comfort from the other as the moon rose high overhead. Eventually, reluctantly, Andrew pulled back, restraining himself from taking them any further. They curled around each other, breathless, just holding each other as they both fought for composure.

“You are everything to me,” he whispered in her ear.

*

Andrew waved goodbye to Mika, watched her turn around and go through the garden door back into the house. Neither of them had wanted the night to end but he insisted she go inside and get some sleep. He needed some as well. It had been a very long day.

Straightening his shirt, he ran a hand through his hair and began slowly walking down the path to the front of the house. The windows were all dark now; he had been with Mika a long time. Andrew smiled as he thought of how she had felt in his arms, how sweet her kisses were. She was a dream come true.

For years he had heard about her from Harold. Stared at her picture on his desk whenever he passed it. He had memorized that smiling face, wondered and fantasized about what she was like.

Seeing Mika at the housewarming party had overwhelmed him. Upon entering, he couldn’t help but notice her standing right in the middle of the room, greeting guests as they came through the door. She was a red velvet wrapped diamond, blinding him. All of his preparation for that moment; all of the times he had practiced what he would say, what he would do, how he would act; all of it disappeared in a heartbeat.

Andrew had quickly skirted the welcoming line, hiding in a corner of the room where he could watch her. He thought he had been discreet, talking casually with the executives around him but more than one had given him a knowing smile, subtly teasing him, pointing out the pretty girl over and over. Until a woman passing the small circle noticed.

Hearing he was Jared Lewis’ son, she became all smiles and introduced herself as Laura Anderson, Mika's mom. She insisted on introducing them. Terror and excitement had filled Andrew in equal measure and for a second, he thought he would faint. The businessmen around him had chuckled, patting him on the back in their taunting two-faced style. As if she could sense it, Mika’s mom had taken Andrew by the arm and swept him off, not letting any of his hesitation slow their steps.

As they approached Mika, Andrew’s eyes locked on her. Guests passed in front of him, blocking his view for a second or two as they milled around the young woman, vying for her attention. He saw her smile, turn her head, tuck a stray lock behind her ear while offering a few words in answer here and there as he stepped closer and closer.

Mika’s eyes flicked up from talking to the VP of finance, a short and balding man, and met Andrew’s for a moment. His heart stopped. Trying to be polite, Mika returned her gaze to the man she was talking to but her eyes had darted back over and over to meet his, curious. Finally, the VP stepped away, leaving Mika alone, the other guests wandering off to see and be seen before the end of the party.

Mika’s mom pushed him forward, graciously introducing him to her daughter and the words came back to him. Andrew held out his hand and Mika smiled, reaching for it. Only to stop and pull back as her father stepped up beside her.

“So, you’re Jared’s son.” David Anderson frowned, folding his arms. “Attending in your father’s absence, I see.” Andrew stepped back. David knew who he was though Andrew wasn’t an executive, yet. “You’re the one who wants to be the next CEO of the Anderson company?” David took control of the conversation, turning it into a show for his daughter. Knowing it would only get worse for him, he excused himself from David’s interrogation.

Andrew quickly left the house; he needed air and the backyard was quiet. All of his planning, his dreaming, was ruined. Mika must have thought he was an idiot or worse, out to steal her grandfather’s company.

But then she appeared, apologizing for her father. They re-introduced themselves, there in the garden. Andrew felt the pieces fall back into place and relaxed, realizing he didn’t need his scripted words. Mika blushed as he kissed her hand. She laughed at his awful jokes. She was real.

And Andrew was in love.

He walked down the driveway smiling to himself, letting the moonlight guide him towards his car. He didn’t notice the shadow separating from it, didn’t recognize the danger until it moved to block his path.

James stood before him, his hands twitching at his sides, the moonlight reflecting off the lenses of his glasses.

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the first half of this chapter as flow and when I came out of it, I realized Andrew had hijacked the story and made it NSFW. Never written that far before. And it was really OOC, but I really liked the flow and scene so I kept it up on the board.  
> If that's your thing, you can see it here:  
> http://erlenmeyerkat.deviantart.com/art/Needing-is-one-thing-getting-s-another-Pt11-NSFW-613166642


	12. And we’ll start a fire and we’ll shut it down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see.

James stepped closer, the moonlight shifting away as he entered the shadows Andrew stood in, the breeze blowing back his hair. The reflection on his glasses shifted to reveal the intense amber eyes behind as he approached.

“What, what do you want?” Andrew stammered, dropping his keys back into his pocket. Fear had his heart pounding in his throat but he held his ground as the taller man moved in and bent the few inches to meet his gaze full-on.

“Why can’t my brother hear your thoughts, Mr. Lewis?” James quietly asked, his expression cold.

*

The boys heard the bang of a book hitting the floor upstairs. Mika was up. Matthew and Sam continued playing their game from where they sat on the floor in front of the television, but James watched her sneak past the doorway from the corner of his eye. He heard the click of the front door gently closing. She didn’t lock it; she wasn’t leaving.

All eyes slid to James but he shook his head and the boys resumed playing. It wasn’t any of their business. Tomorrow the brothers would start hunting for Malix’s gang. Once the devils were defeated, they could leave and James wouldn’t have to face Mika anymore.

A couple minutes later, she came back inside, heading into the kitchen. They heard the coffeepot. Rather than heading back up to her room, though, James heard the garden door quietly open and shut.

“Where is she going, Damien?” he had to ask.

His youngest brother closed his eyes, focusing. “She’s going outside to meet someone.” He murmured, his brows creasing.

“Who?” James felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, certain he knew who was out there.

“I...I don’t know. It’s silent.” The mind-reader frowned, trying harder to focus. “Just like...”

“Just like?” James prompted him to continue.

“Like when she was in the garden on the night of the party, and the other day.”

“What do you mean?”

Damien opened his eyes and looked at him. “I don’t know. It happens sometimes. Sometimes there are humans I can’t hear, like K in the coffee shop.” He chewed his bottom lip nervously. “There might be something wrong with my powers...”

James finally understood why Damien had been so hesitant to interfere in all of this. He forced himself to give his brother a supportive smile.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. You and the others can head up to bed when you want.” He addressed the rest of them, “Don’t wait up for me.” They eyed him with a frown but nodded.

Damien ducked his head nervously and got up from the couch, heading up to his bedroom as his James quietly slipped out the front door.

*

“What?” Andrew asked, incredulous, backing up a step.

“My brother can hear everyone’s thoughts except yours. Every time you’ve come to see Mika he only hears hers. Why is that?” James strode forward, grabbing Andrew by his collar with both hands and lifting him up, eye to eye.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” The human’s toes barely reached the ground. He tried to twist out of his grip, panicking.

“What sort of game are you playing?” James snarled, giving him a shake.

Andrew’s hands clamped down hard on James’ wrists. He muttered something under his breath as he looked at him. Black flames ran from James’ wrists through him, lighting up every nerve in his body. Crying out at the sudden agony, he dropped Andrew and fell to his knees, bringing the human down with him. His glasses went flying.

Andrew stumbled and waved a hand in the air between them, more syllables passing from his lips. It lit James up again and he curled up, twisting on the ground and gasping for breath. His lungs felt as if they had caught on fire, stifling his scream. It burned him on the inside, leaving him panting. The human slid back away from him and made another motion, a scarlet circle flashing up around James where he lay.

Andrew rose, circling around the ring on the ground, runes bloomed on the asphalt beneath his feet as he walked and whispered under his breath. James fought the wracking waves of pain, tried to summon his brothers, but their names were caught in his throat. He felt himself weakening while Andrew appeared to be growing stronger.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to touch me, James.” A whiff of brimstone hung in the air.

Andrew cocked his head, still circling, studying the incubus. “So, you’re the Heir to the abyssal plains. Harold always wanted me to meet you. How did he put it? Oh yes, ‘We would be great friends’, I believe.

“For a Demon Prince, you’re quite unimpressive.” Andrew stopped, just across the line, facing him.

“What did you do to me?” James gritted the words out through his clenched teeth as his body went through another spasm.

“Oh, that?” Andrew twirled his index finger about, indicating the ring. He crouched, pulling the legs up a bit on his khakis to squat down on the balls of his feet. “That’s a secret,” Andrew whispered conspiratorially.

“A little spell, if you will,” he grinned. “I wasn’t 100% sure it would work but it looks like it got the job done.”

James panted, trying to hold in his reactions to the pain flaring through his body. He didn’t want to give Andrew the satisfaction. He tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes at his tormentor. “What are you?” he gasped.

“Oh! I thought you knew.” Andrew stood back up. He raised his hand and traced another symbol into the air. “I’m just a little human.”

Another jolt ran through James; he couldn’t hold back the scream this time. It was strangely muffled within the circle. He turned his face into the asphalt of the driveway, gulping in air, his body shuddering.

“Did you think I didn’t see you, James? That I didn’t see how you looked at her? Or how she looked at you? And I thought those devils were a pain in the ass with their pathetic attempt to kidnap her!”

“You can’t hold me here forever,” James ground out.

“That’s true,” Andrew nodded, tucking his hands into his pants pockets as he regarded James. “But right now I’ve pretty much drained you of every bit of energy you have. That’s going to hurt like a bitch in the morning.”

Andrew stepped up to him, crossing the circle with his foot, breaking it, and nudging the toe of his loafer under James’ chin. He tilted the incubus’ head up, forcing him to look at him.

“I’m only going to give you one warning James, in respect for Harold,” he explained to him with mocking patience. The circle flickered and faded out, leaving them in the shadows once more. “Stay away from my girl.” Andrew cocked his leg back and kicked him in the side of the head as hard as he could.

James’ world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah... yeah. This is actually the first scene I wrote for this entire story. I had to modify it a little to keep my echo motif going though the characters and lines, but this is the heart of it.  
> How can a human possibly compete with 5 hot, powerful incubi?  
> He becomes a bad ass.
> 
> Hope you don't hate me for it.


	13. Oh baby, your time is running out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are in motion.

Andrew grabbed James by the ankles and dragged his body off the driveway. No need to have him found too quickly. There was little enough time as it was. Satisfied that the demon was out of view from the house, he crouched down and looked the incubus over.

“You just had to do this, didn’t you? You couldn't just leave her alone.” Andrew reached down and pressed his fingers to James’ forehead. He muttered a few syllables and a rune bloomed and sunk in. The smell of sulfur permeated the air. It made Andrew frown, his back stiffening.

“And so you take another step towards me,” the sly voice slid out of the shadows behind Andrew, a hiss in the darkness. Andrew refused to turn around, his expression cold. “You know he’s going to kill you when he remembers.”

 _He'll definitely try,_ Andrew thought to himself. He looked down at James and his fist tightened, his knuckles cracking. The darkness laughed at his anger, delighted.

“Leave me,” Andrew ground the command out, dropping his head to the side to look at the shadow out of the corner of his eye.

“I will, this time.” It was amused. “But only because it’s so much fun to see you fight this so hard.”

A ruffle, leathery wings, and then silence.

Exhaling, Andrew stood and brushed himself off. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper and discarded it. It was true. He was using way too much hell-borne magic. _It’s too easy, way too easy._ But he couldn’t see a way around it, yet.

He took one last look down at the unconscious incubus. “Thanks for the energy.”

He was going to need it.

*

Mika hesitated outside of the dining room. She was nervous about seeing James, nervous about how he would act or if he had seen her with Andrew last night. She resented having it matter so much to her. Andrew was sweet and wonderful. She should be happy, excited, dreaming about him. Instead, her mind was filled with dread over the eldest incubus.

Mika peeked through the doorway. James wasn’t there. Damien and Sam were serving up breakfast while Erik and Matthew were going over a map of the city they had spread out over half of the table.

“We should start here.” Matthew pointed out a region of forest preserves, circling it with his index finger.

“I agree," Erik nodded. "They were there for a reason.”

Mika stepped into the room and the boys all paused.

“Oh hey, good morning!” Matthew smiled at her.

“I trust you slept well?” Erik asked as he slowly looked her over.

“Yes.” Mika met Erik's eyes then looked away. He was trying to hide it, but she saw the disappointment.

Still, it was better than Damien. Damien wouldn’t even look at her, keeping his head down. Mika tried to suppress the guilt that welled up inside her. She grabbed a piece of toast and sat at the table.

“We’re going after Malix and his gang,” Matthew explained, trying to keep the mood light. He indicated the map, highlighted with his tactics. “Sam thinks we’re ready.”

“We’ll have you safe soon,” Erik agreed.

Mika nodded sadly. Their agreement was that the boys would stay until they defeated Malix. She wished they could stay forever. Each of them had become a part of her life but she had messed things up so badly with James. She couldn’t blame them for wanting to leave and it was so hard for her to be around the eldest brother now.

Sam came in from the kitchen, took one look at the toast and placed the plate of bacon and eggs he was carrying down in front of her.

“Eat,” he commanded, handing her some silverware. Mika opened her mouth to protest but the look he gave her brooked no argument. Meekly, she scooped up a forkful. She felt Sam place a hand on her shoulder, felt him give it a light squeeze in support before he turned away to get another plate. Surprised, she watched his retreating back and smiled gratefully.

After tasting a few bites, Mika realized just how hungry she was and dug into the plate. It felt like she hadn't eaten in forever. Sam returned with his own breakfast and saw her, relieved.

Halfway through breakfast, Mika's phone rang.

“Hi, Dad,” she answered it nervously. The boys all looked up, then quickly tried to act like they weren’t listening in.

“The Vice Chairman passed away yesterday.” Her father didn’t even bother with greeting her. “The company is having an event and the funeral is this afternoon. You will attend.”

“Alright-” Mika tried to agree but he ignored her response and kept going, talking over her.

“I’ve called the school and arranged it. Your mother and I will be picking you up in one hour. I expect you to wear something appropriate. Do not embarrass or disappoint me.”

“I won’t dad.”

He hung up on her and Mika sighed.

“You don’t have to go alone. I could go with you,” Damien offered quietly into the silence.

Mika shook her head. _You’re wrong, I do have to go alone._ They had just told her how after they defeated Malix, they were all leaving. If that was the case, then she needed to work out how to handle her father on her own.

Damien gave a defeated sigh, himself.

“I’m sorry, I have to get ready.” Mika rose and quickly went back to her room to change, trying as hard as she could not to think about how alone she felt when the brothers hadn't even left yet.

*

Mika closed the car door, settling herself on the back seat, holding her clutch purse on her lap. The black blazer, short black skirt, and blouse must have met with her dad’s approval; he pulled out of the driveway before she could even get her seatbelt on. Her parents continued their conversation in the front seat as though she wasn’t even there.

“Have they chosen anyone?” her mom asked.

“Not yet. I think I’ll be able to position myself as the natural replacement to run the family business.”

“But your father-” Mika's dad glared and her mom quickly shut her mouth. She knew better than to look away.

“He’s gone and now Jared won’t stand in my way, either. I can hold the interim position until Mika graduates.” Mika jumped as she saw her father looking at her in the rear-view mirror. “Did you manage to make it into any of those Universities?”

She remembered the letters, her father’s handwriting on the envelopes. It was amazing that he never opened them. “They’re still deciding,” she nervously lied, stalling for time. She didn’t want the decision made while sitting in the backseat of her father’s car.

“Hmmph,” David Anderson gave a dissatisfied noise and went back to driving.

Mika looked out the window. The sun was shining but it felt like rain in her heart. Once again she pushed her thoughts from James. _Maybe if I do it enough, I can free myself from him._

Instead, she hoped Andrew was alright. _It’s going to be a hard day for him today._

*

The boys watched the car pull out from the driveway. “One of us should have gone with her,” Damien murmured. “What if he gets mad at her again?”

“If Andrew has any worth at all, he’ll protect her,” Erik frowned. “She chose him.”

“Don’t act like James didn’t do anything wrong,” Sam snapped at his older brother. “If anything, he pushed her to him.”

“This sucks so much!” Matthew folded his arms. “Where is he?”

“Off sulking again?” Sam grumped, turning away from the windows.

“Wait a minute.” Erik leaned closer to the window, seeing the glimmer. He hadn’t seen them before. The car had pulled over them, hiding them.

James’ glasses.

Erik quickly turned and ran for the front door. “Sam!” he called over his shoulder.

It was Sam who found James, unconscious and hidden among the bushes. Dried blood was caked around a gash at his temple.

"What the hell happened?" Sam stood back, letting Erik reach James. His brother was much better at healing.

“James,” Erik knelt down, gently turning their brother over to check him.

“Is he okay? What happened to him?” Matthew came up behind them.

“He’s alive but very weak. Other than that, I'm not sure. Let’s get him into the house.” Erik pulled one of James’ arms over his shoulders as Damien crouched down to take James’ other arm. He helped Erik pick their brother up, the two supporting James’ limp body between them.

"Do you think Malix got to him?" Matthew asked Sam.

The brute shook his head. "If he had, James wouldn't be breathing." Sam frowned, checking their surroundings. Whatever happened, it had taken his eldest brother off-guard. There weren't many things that could surprise James. “You go ahead, take care of James. I’m going to check around here, first. See what I can find,”

Erik looked over at him and nodded. “If you find anyone, call.” He met Sam's eyes with a familiar look. _Don’t try to tough it alone._

“Only after I’ve given them some payback,” Sam growled. Erik might be better at healing, but he was the best at tracking and taking care of trouble. His fists clenched at his sides, Sam watched them carry James back into the house.

A small magenta flash in the grass caught Sam’s attention as they moved past him. Bending down, he saw a small piece of paper with an address. It crumbled as he picked it up but Sam had already caught the information on it, knew it was where he needed to go. He took off running down the driveway, fury rising in him.

No one messed with his brothers.

No one.


	14. I don’t need to walk around in circles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Andrew.

Andrew had waited for this day, dreaded it, prayed for it, for as long as he could remember. It felt surreal to him.

He stood, hands in his pants pockets, staring out over the sunny Chicago skyline through the wall of windows that lined the loft. The workroom was large, floored in smooth light wood. Widely-spaced round metal columns ran floor to ceiling. A set of chairs and a table took up one corner; workbenches and bookshelves placed here and there, partitioning spaces off to the sides. His apartment was down the hall, the large fire door leading to it closed and bolted. His father had given him the space, gifted him with it so his son would be close when he worked. Andrew had resented it at first but now, he had to admit it was handy.

Andrew was dressed for his father’s funeral: light blue shirt, black suit, tie. He wouldn’t bother with the memorial gathering the company was hosting. He could care less. And the church service? Well, he couldn’t set foot in there. _It would be more than a little...uncomfortable._ But he would be at the cemetery. _Maybe I’ll see Mika again._ It was likely her father would drag her along. The thought of her almost made him smile for a moment.

Andrew shifted and checked his watch. He had time. He felt exhausted, despite what he’d stolen from James. He’d stayed up most of the night, working.

It was difficult at first, the hell-borne magic didn't want to give him up but he'd pushed through it. It was all about strength. Still, Andrew had spent all of his life avoiding it and now here he was, diving in, feet first and eyes open.

He was warned about how easy it could be. He'd seen the compulsion in his father. Closing his eyes, he felt a deep twist of guilt.

_I’m sorry Harold, I tried._ The man would have been so disappointed in him but Harold was gone and Andrew was left to fend for himself. _I do what I must, there is no other option._

Andrew didn’t hear the approach of the elevator down the hall. He was too lost in his thoughts.

“You!” Startled, he spun around to see Sam stepping into the room. The demon’s eyes were burning bright green in fury, his hands clenched into fists as he glared across the space at Andrew.

“You’re dead, motherfucker!” Sam ran for him, pouring on his speed. Andrew’s eyes widened in fear as he struggled to pull his hands from his pockets. He tried to step back but Sam was right on him, cocking back a fist to smash him into next week.

Light flashed in a bright violet flare. Sam’s hand, followed by his whole body, rammed up against an invisible wall. He heard the bones in his hand crunch, felt them grind, and hissed in pain. Andrew backed away, eyes wide, only to have his feet trip him up. He fell backward, knocking his head against the floor.

“What?!?” Sam finally pulled back. “What the fuck is this?” He stepped back a few steps before his back hit it again behind him. Sam circled, finding himself trapped in some kind of invisible barrier. He curled his hands into fists, felt the bones shift in his injured hand. He didn’t even wince, his anger burned up the pain.

“You must be Sam, am I right?” Andrew rubbed his head gingerly and slowly stood back up. He looked at the demon disguised as a man, surprised, trying to ignore the racing of his heart. That had been close. Too close.

Sam refused to answer him. Instead, he muttered some syllables under his breath, words Andrew didn’t recognize, that slipped away before he could really hear them. But Andrew could feel the flare of energy, saw the glow as the barrier absorbed the magic. Sam was trying to do something. Whatever that was, it wouldn’t happen.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he realized it. His brothers weren’t coming.

“Whatever you’re trying, it won’t work,” Andrew sighed and straightened his jacket, brushing it off before turning back to him. He tilted his head to consider the brute, studying him. “Somehow, my little compulsion spell must have fired on you, instead.”

Andrew frowned and narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment, loosed a small amount of demon magic to read him. _Strength, speed, enthrallment… Shit._

Sam met his eyes and Andrew saw Sam’s flash gold. Felt a tingle run through his body before the barrier slowly lit up, a faint pink darkening to deep violet. The human blushed, then shook it off.

“Why Sam, I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” Andrew chuckled. _As if I’d fall for that trick._ The light vanished immediately as Sam dropped the enthrallment, his eyes returning to their fierce green as he glared at the human.

Nesting his injured hand in the other, Sam began slowly pouring energy into it. He wouldn't let the fear in. There has to be a way out. He stared at the human while he healed himself. “How?” Sam grated out the single word.

Andrew gave a little shrug and pointed up with his index finger. Sam looked up to see a white chalk pentagram scribed on the ceiling above him, the runes about it twined with purple and green light. He was standing directly in the center of the circle. Andrew had been just a foot outside of it when he attacked.

“You tricked me,” Sam growled.

“Hey, you did it to yourself,” Andrew chided him. “We could have just talked,” he added, blasé. He slowly started to pace around the circle’s perimeter, forcing Sam to turn in order to face him.

“That,” Andrew nodded his head towards Sam’s invisible cage, “is what’s called a devil’s trap. Or in this case, with a few minor modifications for demon magic, a demon’s trap. You boys still have to play by the rules it appears, despite Harold foolishly setting you free.” Andrew turned his back on him.

At the sound of Harold's name, Sam lost it. He snarled and threw himself against the barrier again. “You filthy mother fucker. I’m gonna...” Sam’s language poured out of his mouth, describing what he’d do to him in intricate detail.

It was impressive, Andrew had to admit. He let Sam wear himself out while he stepped up to one of his workbenches and picked up a paper cup of cold, stale coffee. Forcing himself to relax, he took a sip. _Sweet and dark. Mika was right, it was great coffee._ As Sam’s yelling began to wind down, he turned back.

“That trap was meant for your brother,” Andrew sighed, “But I’ve caught you instead. So, what am I supposed to do with you?” He took another sip then put the cup back down. Folding his arms in annoyance, he walked back up to the edge of the circle. “You are the brother called Sam, aren’t you?”

“Sam?!” A familiar screech echoed through the room, causing the two to pause. “You caught Sam? Oh… this is going to be sweet!!!”

Andrew frowned in frustration as Sam scowled, both turning towards the hall. Sam’s stomach dropped as the devil known as Malix strut into the room, his gang following behind. Drawing a deep breath, Andrew turned to the devils, his expression going cold.

“You know each other?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Then I guess I won’t have to worry about introductions.”

“You are in for a world of pain, Sam.” Malix laughed. The sound echoed through the room. “I’m really going to enjoy this.” He pulled his hell-borne gun and leveled it at Sam’s face.

“Don’t break the circle.” Andrew’s voice lost its playfulness. He commanded Malix, throwing magic into the words. “Don’t kill him. Don’t drain him. I need him intact.”

Malix turned to Andrew, his eyes flashing red to match his blood-red skin. They stared at each other in silence, a battle of wills. Finally, the devil broke eye contact. He shrugged, laughing again.

“Fine,” Malix replied, too easily. “We won’t.”

Andrew watched the devil for a moment more. He wasn’t satisfied, but he had places to be. “Then I’ll just leave you two boys to get reacquainted.” The devils chuckled around them. “Keep an eye on him.” Andrew turned back to Sam, flashing his half-smile. “Have fun!”

“Wait!” Sam stepped towards him, coming up short as he hit the barrier again. He growled in frustration. Andrew was quickly striding out of the room. “Wait!” he called after him.

Andrew paused at the door.

“What do you even want James for?”

Andrew looked back over his shoulder, then turned fully around to face Sam. “James? Who said anything about James?” He cocked his head, amused.

“That trap was for Erik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shout out to Supernatural: the devil's trap was one of Bobby's tricks.  
> Oh yeah, Dean all the way.


	15. Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion – Rachel Platten

Mika walked alongside her father, her mother following behind them as they made their way to the grave site. The afternoon sun was hot, especially being clothed in black. Mika was thankful she had opted for a skirt rather than slacks. She could only imagine how the men in their suits felt.

She awkwardly struggled to keep up. Walking in heels in the soft grass took a level of skill she was still working on. Her father ignored it, keeping to his usual quick pace and expecting them to keep up. It made her feel off balance. Then again, she always felt that way around her father.

People spoke around them in low whispers and Mika listened in. The conversations were about such ordinary things: going golfing, a recently submitted expense report, a sales rep dating one of the admins. It had been like that all day. Was that how it was at Grandfather's funeral? She had been too upset, too raw from his loss to notice. It made her feel embarrassed. _Where is the sympathy, the empathy, the respect?_

Mika frowned and kept her eyes forward, searching. She hadn’t seen Andrew all day. Surely, he would be at his own father’s funeral, no matter their relationship. _He has to be here._

Finally, as they stepped up into the makeshift row of people on the grass around the casket, Mika saw Andrew. He was standing across from them, looking miserable and uncomfortable, standing near the head of the gathering. His mother was crying on his arm as he held her steady.

Mika blushed at how handsome he looked in his suit, for once, pressed and polished. His hair was neatly combed and she felt a weird compulsion to walk over and run her fingers through it. Tousle it so she could know that this time it was her doing. _What are you thinking?_ Guilty, she couldn’t believe she was having such thoughts on such an occasion.

Andrews’ eyes shifted and he caught her looking at him, saw her in the crowd. For a second he seemed nervous, his eyes searching hers, then he gave a tentative sad smile. Mika answered with her own, trying to offer him some encouragement. It appeared to brighten him up a little. He looked relieved.

Her father cleared his throat and gripped her lower arm, pulled her attention away from Andrew. It startled Mika back to reality.

“Remember what I told you,” David Anderson whispered sternly to his daughter. “I don’t want to see you talking with him.” Mika let her head drop, nodding. Her father's fingers dug in, making her flinch. It was a little warning before he released her. Nonchalant, he turned back to the businessmen he was talking with, pretending it had never happened and acting like Mika wasn't even there.

Carefully, slowly, she looked back up out of the corner of her eye but Andrew was looking away, speaking with his mother. Mika tried to discretely watch him as everyone stood, waiting for the burial to start.

Mika's father and his associates talked around them, David asserting his position to take over as interim CEO, his voice growing louder as he pushed for the advantage with those who supported him. They played with ideas of how they would replace Andrew’s father. Mika saw his mother start to cry again. Andrew, himself, only clasped his hands and looked down at his shoes. Even as the priest arrived and spoke the words that started the eulogy, her father wouldn’t shut up, barely lowering his voice.

Mika felt her anger rise. _Why doesn’t Andrew say something?_ She stared at him, willing him to look up. _Do something!_ His mother was miserable, reacting to the harsh insensitive words around them.

Mika felt her dad’s hand clamp back on her wrist. He had caught her staring at Andrew again. She felt his fingers dig in harder this time and struggled to hold in an exclamation of pain. Hearing the small hiss of breath that accidentally escaped her lips, David glared down at her out of the corner of his eye and twisted his hand, pulling her off balance. Mika stumbled in the grass as one of her heels sunk into the dirt.

Embarrassed, her eyes shot over to Andrew. She saw him watching her, watching her father clutching her. Andrew didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he flushed and turned his head away. Mika gasped again, hurt beyond belief. It wasn’t the pain of her father’s hand on her. Andrew had seen what her father was doing _and he looked away_.

Something in Mika shifted. She found herself angry, more than angry, pissed. She didn't expect Andrew to suddenly jump on a white horse and carry her away, but he could of at least acknowledged it. Could have at least shown her some small form of support. Could have shown her he was there for her, instead of leaving her standing alone like his mother.

It hurt to see how Andrew was just letting it all happen while pretending that it wasn't. Just like so many others in her life. _As if it doesn’t involve him at all!_ Andrew was just standing there, accepting what the world was throwing at him and doing nothing about it.

The irony hit Mika like a brick. _Just like me..._ Like she had and would for the rest of her life. She was taking it like a little bitch until it was her in that box and the sharks were whispering over her corpse, deciding who would take her place.

 _What kind of a life is this? What kind of life would I have with you? What sort of future?_ The memory of Andrew standing there with her in the gazebo, the first night they met as her father berated them, came to mind. They had both just stood there taking her father’s abuse. They let him separate them without any resistance.

The memory of James quickly followed. James escorting her, concerned and offering to listen. James holding her and whispering that he wouldn't go too far. James making her breakfast, telling her his name. James furious as he stood up to her. Mika had hurt him, betrayed him but he had still confronted her, called her out, and tried to give her, them, a chance.

She had thought Andrew was open and honest, earnest in his feelings for her, supportive of her. _But he isn’t._ James was the one who had really shown her his heart. In his actions, not just words. Mika flushed in misery at her own foolishness.

As the last words were spoken, the priest sighed and closed his bible. The man put his hand on the crying widow’s shoulder to guide her away for counseling, a woman alone and broken in the world. Mika watched Andrew's mother walk away. _That could be me._

Her father twisted her wrist again to get her attention. It was the last straw.

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Mika swung her arm around, breaking her father’s hold, revealing the red, bruised skin. The executives around them stepped back, surprised. They looked to her father immediately for an explanation. It only made Mika more furious.

“Mika…” David Anderson’s voice was full of warning. She knew she’d crossed the line. _But what is he going to do? Slap me right in front of his associates? Diminish the heir to the empire in front of the servants?_

Finally, Mika couldn’t take it anymore. _It’s going to stop and it’s going to stop right now._

“You can’t even wait for him to be put in the ground, can you?!” she cried at her father. “What would grandfather have said?”

“Mika!”

“Oh, that’s right, you couldn’t wait to be rid of him, either!”

“You will stop this.”

“Or what?” Mika glared at him, baited him. “What will you do?”

A part of her wanted to be horrified at what she was saying, but she kept going, forcing herself to. _I have to get it out now or I never will._ “All you care about is getting your hands on the company. You’re trying to make me into your puppet, to do everything you say so you can control it behind the scenes. Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I’m that naive?”

Everyone started talking around them. Some with disapproval, others with agreement on their faces. Mika was surprised at the amount of support she saw from these strangers. She felt her confidence rise just a little.

“Grandfather didn’t give you the company for a reason.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” her father ground the words out. “You never knew him. You only saw what he wanted you to see.” His anger blinding him, Mika’s father forgot their audience as he advanced towards her, his fists clenched and rising.

“David...” One of the men stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to be knocked back. No others moved to interfere. Mika turned to see Andrew watching, his mouth open in shock, but doing nothing. _No surprise there._ She turned back to her father.

“I saw enough. All the things that you look down on as a waste of time and money.” Mika felt the tears burning in the corners of her eyes but refused to let them go; she'd cried enough. “I helped him make his toys. I went with him, saw the children in the hospitals that they cheered up. I saw the families he built homes for, the families he helped.” An image of the boys came to her mind.

“Even if grandfather wasn’t a saint, he did more good than you’ve ever done or ever will. That is how I know him and how I'll remember him. Bringing a little happiness to people. Helping when he could.”

“Exactly.” Mika turned at the masculine voice, recognizing the head of sales. “And we’ll be looking forward to your leadership and guidance in the future,” he smiled at her with a nod.

Mika flushed in embarrassment. She turned back around to find her dad livid. His hand shot out to grab her.

For the first time in her life, Mika didn’t think. Didn’t submit. Didn’t stand there and take it. Her body and its reflexes slid into her tae kwon do training and she snatched her dad’s wrist. Pulling him forward, off-balance, she gave him two swift hard kicks to the ribs. She felt the crack on the second strike.

“How dare you!” David quickly pulled back out of her grasp and clutched his side, his face purple. A few of the men tried to grab a hold of him, stop him, but he threw them off.

“How dare I?” Mika spat back at him. “How dare you strike your daughter? Beat your wife? Terrorize us day in and day out!”

The executives around them exclaimed, men and women alike. The noise was deafening, yet none stepped between them.

“I will never submit to you again. Never just take it: the abuse, the remarks, the judgment. Never again. Not anymore!” Mika shrieked in her father’s face.

David Anderson roared and went for his daughter. Mika bounced back on the balls of her feet and vaulted, spinning. She had done it hundreds of times, won awards for it while demonstrating in the competitions but never used it in a real fight, never with intent. Her roundhouse kick caught her father square in the jaw and broke it, sending him to the ground.

Mika landed unsteadily, stepping to the side to get her balance. The tears finally broke through. “Fuck you, Dad!” She shook her head and ran off.

The board members stepped up, circling David where he lay.

“I move that David Anderson be removed from his position, his share granted to Harold’s granddaughter, Mika Anderson, and that he be terminated from the company, immediately and indefinitely.” The CTO folded his arms, glaring at the man at their feet.

“I second the motion.” “Aye.” The agreement spread around the circle. The vote was unanimous.

Mika's father hung his head as they left him there.

*

“Hey! Hey!” Andrew ran up behind Mika as she fled down the cemetery road. “Mika, stop!” His fingers caught her shoulder, pulling her to a halt. She sighed, turning around to face him.

“You were amazing! That was awesome!” Andrew laughed, delighted. His eyes shone with pride.

“No. No, it wasn’t.” She looked up at him, saw his smiling face and burst into tears, the adrenaline finally letting go.

“Mika,” Andrew murmured, his expression instantly shifting to concern. He pulled her into a hug, held her against him. She didn't hug him back. “Mika, it’s alright. You’re okay and the Board members just canned your dad. You should have seen his face!”

“No,” she shook her head. “It isn’t all right. Nothing is right.” She pushed away from him, broke his embrace. “I can’t talk to you right now. Please, Andrew, just leave me alone.”

Stunned, he could only stare at her as she pulled away, turned, and ran from him.

She had to get home.


	16. With a thousand lies and a good disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malix and Sam

Malix sat back in his chair, balancing it on its back legs with his feet propped up on the edge of Andrew’s workbench. He watched as Sam leaned up against the wall of his prison, his legs crossed at his ankles, biding his time. The devil scratched his forehead with the barrel of his gun before flipping it to spin around his fingers. Every now and then he would growl to himself, mutter under his breath.

“This is boring. This is so fucking boring!” he shouted out to no one in particular.

“That’s it. Eris!” Malix barked, looking back over his shoulder to where some of the other members of his gang were sprawled. The devils all looked like your average gang-bangers, except for the deep red skin and sharp teeth. Most were playing cards for stolen cash, a pile of discarded wallets and purses in the corner. It had been a fairly lucrative day. If only they could get a pizza delivery guy out here, it would be perfect but they wouldn’t send any more deliveries after the last guy came back.

Malix grunted. _We were only been having a little fun._

“Eris!” he yelled again.

The she-devil brushed her long brown hair back from her eyes and looked over at him, seeing him wave his gun, gesturing for her to come closer. She rose with a huff, stretched her arms, and sauntered over to him. Her legs looked a mile long in her denim hotpants.

“Make yourself useful,” Malix snapped, craning his neck from side to side.

Rolling her eyes, Eris stepped up behind him. She laid her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. Malix hummed and tipped his head back to rub his short, white hair across her bare belly as he peered up her crop top with a lascivious grin.

Eris dug in with her talons. Malix quickly inhaled at the sharp pain as he looked up at her, licking his lips as his eyes flashed red. Eris smiled wickedly at him and leaned down, pulling back at the last second as he leaned up to kiss her, preventing their lips from meeting. Malix growled under his breath. He tried again, only to have her pull away a second time, her amusement growing.

“Bitch...” Malix warned under his breath.

“Asshole...” Eris purred under hers.

She dug her nails in deeper, causing his eyes to roll up with a grin and he leaned into it. He quickly reached up and snatched her hair at the nape of her neck, yanking her down within easy reach, her face upside-down as she leaned over the back of his chair.

“Mine,” he growled and tugged her down to crush her lips with his. Eris tried to pull away, but his hand clamped down tighter. Satisfied, he slid his mouth over hers and bit her bottom lip, nestled his head into her chest and pulled her closer. Eris moaned against him and shifted, digging her fingers deep into the muscles of his shoulders to give herself leverage. She reveled in it for a second before tearing her claws out of him and pushing herself away.

Malix hissed in pain and released her, glaring as she danced back from him with a teasing smile. “Not here,” she chided him, looking back over her shoulder towards Sam. The brute was staring out the windows, disinterested.

“Oh… Don’t tell me you’re fucking shy in front of the pretty boy!”

Eris put her hands on her waist and coyly shrugged at her boyfriend before running them down over her hips suggestively. Malix scowled at Sam. He snarled and shoved away from the table, jumping up to let the chair fall over backward onto the floor. The loud clatter startled his gang. Two strides and he snatched Eris by the collar, giving her a shake before pulling her up against him.

Eris laughed in his face, delighted. “You are way too easy, Malix.”

The devil dropped the teasing completely and pushed her away. Eris stumbled back, landing on her ass to look up at him. Malix loomed, staring angrily down at her. “Shut your fucking mouth and do it.”

She eyed him, looked him up and down. Her gaze rested on the zipper of his jeans as she considered.

“Not that!” Malix yelled at her, stepping back. He waved his gun towards Sam. “The circle!”

“What?” Eris looked at him like he was crazy.

“Break the fucking circle, bitch!” He reached down, grabbing her by the jacket and roughly pulling her to her feet.

Sam stiffened. Casually, he pushed away from the barrier to stand in the middle of the ring. If the devils were stupid enough to break it, he’d have his chance.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Eris shook her head, stepping back from Malix and the circle trapping Sam.

“Do it!” Malix leveled his gun at her, making her stop in her tracks. “There’s no way I’m letting him get away from me this time.”

“Pffft. Like you could take me,” Sam taunted, grinning.

“Shut up!” the devil shouted back at him.

“Make me.”

Malix snarled and strode towards the circle, Eris moving to intercept him, trying to hold him back. “Malix, don’t! He’ll know!”

“Fuck off!” He shook her off, went right up to the circle and leveled his gun at Sam. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He broke into a wide grin, laughing maniacally.

“No!” Eris swung her hands up, rattling off a quick series of words. A red ball of energy flared up between Malix and Sam as the devil pulled the trigger.

The air in the room distorted, the barrier rippling as Sam ran for it, throwing himself against it with all his speed and strength. For a moment he felt it soften, warping outwards before the room exploded with red light. A sharp pain slammed Sam in the hip, tearing into him, knocking him back to the other side of the circle. He banged up against the barrier and dropped down to the floor, curling away on his side in the small space.

The two devils went flying back, Malix slamming up against one of the pillars as Eris slid across the floor, both sprawled and knocked out cold.

The others stared wide-eyed as the room darkened. Shadows rippled through the space, sliding over the surfaces of the workroom. The sound of leathery wings filled the air.

"Get them out of here.” A deep voice hissed from the darkness. The gang of devils shot to their feet, hastening to obey. “I don’t need them fucking this up.”

They snatched up the two devils’ prone bodies and ran for the door as fast as they could. The shadows gathered, coalesced, and unfolded. A pair of black leather shoes landed on the floor and strode towards the circle. Smoke curled from beneath them as the wood scorched with each step until they stopped at the edge of the circle to face the downed incubus.

A slender male hand with long black nails slid over the surface of the barrier, caressing it. Magic curled out from his palm, deep red, to repair the damage the devil had done.

Sam groaned as blood welled from his hip, changing from red to black until the bullet pushed up out of his body and rolled to land on the ground with a plink. Moaning, Sam pressed his hand against the wound and used just enough energy to staunch the blood flow before passing out.

Satisfied, the shadow broke and scattered.


	17. Can you love me again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika returns home

The cab driver gave Mika a searching look as she paid him but didn’t say anything other than to thank her for the tip. She stopped for a moment as the taxi pulled away behind her, looking up at the Anderson mansion.

 _My home. There’s no going back now._ She had her own life and she would live it.

Her grandfather put the wheels in motion: freeing her from her father’s house, giving her the means to change her life but Mika hadn’t really felt different. I haven’t felt free until now. He could have given her all the money in the world, it still wouldn’t have mattered. She had needed to break free from the grip of her father on her own.

Steadying herself, Mika pulled out her keys and opened the front door, wondering what she would find on the other side this time. Inside, the house was quiet but not empty.

“You’re back!” Damien ran down the stairs into the lobby, stopping in front of her, a little out of breath. “I was worried…” He took a look at her, his soft violet-blue eyes searching hers. She knew their question.

 _I stood up to my father,_ she thought. _I stood up to him and now I’m free._ Mika gave him a small smile. Even the thought of it was liberating.

“I’m so glad.” He pulled her into a hug. “I knew you could do it.” She held him close, tight for a second, thankful for his support. Damien was the best friend she could ever have. “Thank you,” he whispered into her ear.

“Mika!” Erik strode down the steps into the foyer. His hair was disheveled as if he’d been running his hands through it. It looked out-of-place on the typically stylish brother along with the dark circles under his eyes. “I’m sorry but you shouldn’t be here.”

She released Damien and turned to him with her own concern. “Erik, what’s wrong?”

“James is back.”

Mika felt her heart drop down to her feet. Nervousness flooded her, making it hard to breathe. James was home; she had her chance. _I have to talk to him._

Distantly, she registered Damien laying a hand on her shoulder. Erik’s eyes bored into hers, trying to convey the seriousness of the matter. He shifted in front of her, his arms spread a little to make sure she didn’t get past him. “Mika, James is back but he isn’t well.”

“But…” _I can’t wait._ Mika turned to the stairs and Erik grabbed her hand, gently holding it. Damien's hand on her shoulder pulling her back. He gave a small squeeze in support before letting go of her.

“You can’t go up there,” Erik asserted. “You have to go. You can’t be in the house right now. Please!” he entreated her.

“Why?” _I’m going to tell him; I’ll explain everything._ If she could stand up to her father, she could tell James how she felt. Can’t I? He might not feel the same but at least he’ll know. Mika tried moving past Erik, pulling herself out of the boys’ grip.

“He’s been hurt!” Panicked that she wasn’t listening, Erik blurted it out.

The words hit Mika like a truck. _Hurt. James is hurt?_

“We found him shortly after you left for the funeral,” Damien explained behind her, meeting Erik’s eyes over her. Erik subtly shook his head and Damien's mouth firmed as he stared back, refusing to break eye contact. Erik's face fell; he couldn't agree.

“How?” Mika managed to speak. "How did it happen?" She looked up the stairs as if James would be standing at the top of them. She didn’t care if his eyes were cold or distant. She just wanted him there.

“Mika, please.” Erik put his hands on her upper arms, holding her in place. She hadn’t even noticed that she tried to go past him again.

“We don’t know what happened. He can’t remember,” Damien answered her, sounding miserable.

She paused. It has to be the truth. Damien would have known what occurred straight from James’ thoughts. _How could that be?_ “Will he be okay?” she forced the question out. _He has to be. He has to be okay._

“He’s weak, too weak,” Erik explained. “If you go in there…” He shook his head, unable to finish. She looked up into his eyes, reaching up to rest her hands over his. Waited. He met her gaze, his eyes beseeching her. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” If James hurt her, he would never be the same and Erik would never forgive himself.

“I have to,” was all Mika said, pushing his hands away from her. She quickly ran up the steps away from them. Damien held his brother back, preventing Erik from following after her.

“We can’t let this happen!” Erik pleaded.

“It’s not our choice to make.”

Erik sighed, defeated. Nodding, he turned to the kitchen. He didn’t see Damien’s small smile as the youngest brother looked up the stairs.

*

Mika approached James’ bedroom door. It was at the far end of the guest wing, a suite that rivaled the master bedroom. She paused, hand on the knob, heart in her throat.

 **We basically start to become...unfriendly.** James’ warning echoed in her mind.

But Erik had her fearing the worst. **He’s been hurt. He’s weak. Too weak.**

 _James needs me. He won’t hurt me._ He promised her he would never hurt her. The thoughts circled in Mika’s head. She didn’t know what she would find on the other side of that door. _Will he welcome me? Send me away? Is he even awake or aware?_

There was only one way to find out. Mika turned the knob and pushed.

“Erik’s cooking and I’ll make up another potion. Just hold on, it'll only take a little while. I’ll hurry as fast as I can.” Matthew stopped as the door swung open. He saw Mika, opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut again. Hurrying, he shook his head to himself and slid past her, leaving them alone without another word.

James lay on top of the large bed, his tall frame spanning the length of it. He was facing away from her, laying on his side. His shirt was unbuttoned, loose. His hair disheveled against the pillow.

“James,” she softly called out, stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind her, finally alone with him.

She saw his body tense at the sound of her voice, saw him freeze. He wouldn’t face her.

*

“She’s back,” Damien announced before turning and heading out of the room. Mika’s thoughts drew him like a magnet. Excitement coursed through him as he realized what had happened, as he heard her plans.

“Don’t let her stay." James opened his eyes and weakly gripped Erik’s arm, drawing his attention. “Don’t let her near me. I can’t, Erik. I can’t control myself. Please,” he implored.

“Don’t worry.” Erik squeezed his older brother’s hand for a second before following Damien.

With a sigh, James laid back down, shuddering. Mika was in the house. He could smell her, feel her. His eyes shifted to gold, the magic between them coiling within him. But his body still ached even while it craved. He was so tired and so _hungry_.

Erik managed to get him conscious, managed to heal him enough to let him rest and try to heal himself. He had no idea what happened to him, why he was in such a state after going for a walk, but he was thankful. He was weak and for once, it saved him. He couldn’t stand, let alone go after her.

“Erik’s cooking and I’ll make up another potion." Matthew laid a hand on James' shoulder for a second. "Just hold on, it'll only take a little while. I’ll hurry as fast as I can.” As he left, James exhaled, willing himself to relax. He was so grateful for his brothers' support.

“James.” _No._

Mika had come to him.

 _Erik was supposed to have stopped her!_ James blinked as he pushed his powers back, forcing down the panic rising in him. He tried to smother the swirl of gold in his eyes. He wouldn’t turn to her. He wouldn’t look at her. He refused to even move.

He heard the click of the door carefully shutting. They were alone in the room.

_No._

*

“James, let me help you,” Mika pleaded quietly, her heart pounding. She had tried, tried to hideaway with Andrew, tried to get over James but she couldn’t. She wanted to help him but even more, she wanted to be with him.

“I can’t,” James whispered. He closed his eyes, held them closed. Didn’t she understand he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back? His physical exhaustion was the only thing keeping him from striding over there and taking her right now.

But he couldn’t send her away. James knew he would do anything just to have even this little piece of time with her. He would kneel at her feet just to have her smile at him. He had tried to separate himself, tried to deny his feelings for her but his passion was so high around Mika, his attraction too strong. She was food for a starving man but even more so the other half of him.

And he was paying for his folly. She belonged to another.

“Please.” Mika took a hesitant step into the room.

James turned his head into the pillow, refusing to look at her. “You don’t understand. I can’t hold it much longer. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She took another tentative step towards the bed. “You’ve never hurt me,” she answered quietly. “But I’ve hurt you and I never meant to.”

James sighed. He knew she hadn’t meant to. He could hear the sorrow in her voice. He wished he could comfort her but it wasn’t his place. “Its all right, just go. Go to him.” Miserable, he could barely get the words out.

"No." Mika held her ground. She took a step closer.

Facing the wall, James opened his eyes. Bright gold. His reserves were almost gone.

“Mika...” Her name was a prayer on his lips. “Please, if you have any compassion for me, if you care for me at all, leave me.” He clamped his eyes tightly shut, his body starting to shake from the lack of energy. He could feel his glamour slipping. _No! Not like this!_

“It’s because I care for you, because I-” Her tongue tripped up on the words. She couldn’t say it. “I won't leave you."

Mika walked around the bed to face him. James curled into himself, wrapping an arm over his face, refusing to look at her. He felt his glamour dissolve away, the last of his magic gone. It left him in his true form.

Mika saw James’ appearance waver. An amber glow suffused him then faded, leaving him changed. Different, but still James.

“Don’t look at me!” He cried out, his voice echoing. It was a demon’s voice.

James wanted to run but he didn’t have the strength. He was pinned here, stuck, showing his feelings for her, showing her all. He had no choice.

She gasped as she saw the large brown horns rising from his hair, curling forward and up, away from his temples. The honey brown marks ran up over his chest to wrap around his shoulders and down his back. More stripes ran from his arms, down his ribs to his hips.

Mika let her eyes roam over him, let them slide down his body. Her breath caught. She had never seen a man's body completely, in person. His want, his desire for her was apparent. She had felt James before, pressed between him and the wall; felt him against her core, their clothing between them. A thrill went through her as she remembered and longed for it.

James’ nostrils flared as he smelled her scent, sensed her arousal, her energy blooming in the room. His body twitched.

He wouldn’t do it.

Mika wouldn’t hold herself back.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured as she sat on the edge of the bed, sliding her hand over his shoulder and along his arm.

James couldn't keep himself from savoring the feeling. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he let her lift his arm away from his face. He couldn’t resist her touch, he wasn’t strong enough.

Mika’s fingers brushed his horns, ran through his hair. James screwed his eyes shut tighter as the pleasure coursed through him, making him moan out loud as he felt her energy lightly flow into him through her fingertips.

“I cannot,” he whispered. He was breaking.

“I want you to.” Mika drew her hand back.

James thought he’d lost his heart, but Mika was holding it right now.

“I need you to,” she whispered, bending down over him. “Please, James.”

“My powers,” he ground the words out, his voice rough. He shook from the effort it took to restrain himself. “I won’t be able to control them. I won't be able to hold back.”

“Then don’t.”

Mika laid down on the bed alongside him, facing him, her face inches from his. She waited for him to open his eyes. Once again she ran her hand over his horns, saw the pleasure course through him, saw the tears even as she felt her own.

“Raestrao...” she spoke his name, her breath on his lips.

The magic roared up between them, through them. Mika gasped as it came to life within her, as she felt it for the first time. James finally opened his eyes to meet hers.

Brilliant gold.


	18. Could you take care of a broken soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and James. NSFW

Mika felt herself fall.

The magic surrounded her, roared through her, electrifying her as she looked into James’ eyes. Her body flooded with need and want as brilliant gold blinded her to all but him.

His mouth came down on hers, taking, devouring. She gasped against his lips and slid her fingers up into his hair, making him moan and arch into her. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, tucked her hair back and tilted her chin up to run kisses down her neck, each touch making him stronger. Mika sighed and closed her eyes, the feeling intensifying as the magic heightened her awareness of him.

James moved closer, leaning over to nuzzle her jaw and whisper in her ear. His tawny voice sent shivers down her spine.

“I have dreamt of this every night since I met you. If you want me, if you need me, call my name.” His tongue slid over the curve of her ear, nipped the soft skin beneath her earlobe before continuing. “I want to hear you calling my name all night long. I will **never** have enough of you.”

Mika felt desire pool in her lower belly. Excited, she slid her hand down the back of James’ neck, lightly running her nails over him as he sucked on her skin, marking her again. Her head swam with his power over her and with the realization of the power she had over him. He could be her slave but she would do anything for him.

Mika tilted her head to kiss James’ cheek, her fingers reaching up to lightly caress his horns as she whispered back, “Raestrao.”

James growled, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her tight to him. He inhaled sharply, inundated with her scent as his desire pressed against her. He leaned his horns into her caress and took her lips again, deepening their kiss. Mika opened her mouth to him, a thrill coursing through her as his tongue slid in to twine with hers.

He was reviving, his spirit strengthening, his hunger deepening. James closed his eyes to revel in the feel of her, the taste of her, letting her overwhelm him as he slowly drank her in. He lost himself in her tenderness, her loving touch, giving himself up to it all as he took from her.

His hunger claimed him in earnest. James rolled over Mika to straddled her legs, pinning her to his bed. His hands shoved at her jacket as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

She could feel his hunger as if it were her own. She couldn’t get the offending fabric off fast enough, her arms struggling to pull free from the sleeves as James’ hands impatiently slid up under her blouse. His fingers ran over her bare belly, up her ribs, teasing at the underside of her bra as she moaned into his mouth.

Finally, she managed to pull her blazer off and toss it to the floor. He leaned back, already pulling her blouse over her head and throwing it out into the room to follow its predecessor.

The temptation was too great and Mika sat up to run her hands over James’ chest as he stretched to throw the garment, raking her nails down his abs and sliding her fingers along the v of his hips. He gloried in her touch as her hands moved over him. His eyes flashed, looking down at her with a wicked grin. Molten gold poured through her veins, making her shudder and pant.

James’ eyes burned into hers as his hands ran up her ribs, sliding over her bra to fondle her. It sent a spear of pleasure through her and she arched into his touch, giving a mewl of pleasure before he leaned back down and kissed it from her lips. His fingers slid under the lace, rubbed and tugged in ways that had Mika squirming under him, gasping between kisses as their mouths met and their tongues danced. Her excitement ramped up, coiling. Her bra quickly followed her blouse.

James looked down at her and Mika blushed. Lust heated her skin, flushed her face. She’d never been exposed like this before. She’d never had someone, someone who mattered so much to her, see her like this. His eyes burned as they traced her curves, golden fire warming her skin. His mouth quickly followed.

His hunger drove him, his desire in accordance. He moved aside as he slid her remaining clothes from her body, then shifted back onto her. He ran his mouth over her, kissing, licking, biting as she moaned beneath him, arched up to meet him. His horns rubbed against her breasts, her hips, her inner thighs.

“Raestrao!” Mika cried his name out. She couldn’t take it but didn’t want James to stop. She would die if he did.

His lips sucked her, his tongue lapped her and his hands lifted her to him, gripped, teased, tormented her. She sobbed his name again, felt him growl deep in his throat and the vibration almost killed her as wet pleasure flooded her body, bring her to the brink. It made James purr and feast on her as she writhed in his grasp. Her hands plunged into his hair as his tongue took her, claimed her, and sent her over the edge.

It undid her. The tension snapped, immersing her in pleasure.

James dove for her mouth, kissing her as she cried out in release. Mika’s lips, her cries, were so sweet, they made James moan as he consumed her energy. He shuddered, trying to hold back, trying hold on to his control as his lust heightened. The desire, the need to take her and bury himself inside her was too much.

The magic would accommodate for her first time. It would ensure she had no pain, only pleasure. But James wanted to enjoy her, savor her as long as he could. Tomorrow would be here soon enough, its reality tearing them apart once more. Tonight was theirs.

Tonight, Mika was his.

The sound, the feel, the taste of her was madness. James tried to hold onto his sense of self, tried to bring her as much pleasure as he could, drawing her back into the tension. His kisses and caresses, rich with magic, promised her more. Mika’s responses grew hungrier, bolder as he pleasured her in his bed.

James’ emotions and body ran rampant as Mika answered them with her own. His mind screamed at him to take her. His name on her lips beckoned him to give them both what they so desperately wanted.

He surrendered to their desire.

He snatched her wrists, pinning them above her head as his body slid against hers, pressing her down into his bed. He felt her long legs spread and wrap around him, her hips rolling against his in welcome.

James looked down into Mika’s eyes, his enthrallment running through her, melting her beneath him, relaxing her. His lips captured hers as he shifted to lean on his forearms and Mika arched up, her body straining to join with his. Oh-so-slowly, he nudged her, shaking from the effort of restraining himself as he slid into her inch by inch. His magic adjusted for the both of them, bringing both of them pleasure as she yielded, giving her body and purity up to him.

He gasped, overcome as she clenched around him. Mika’s world was gold, but James’ was bright white, shining like moonlight. He whispered her name against her lips, as enraptured as she was as he sank all the way into her. Reverently, he began to move.

Lost in the friction, the fullness, Mika moved with him, reaching for more pleasure as he rode her. James’ eyes flashed and liquid gold poured through her again. He could feel his control slipping, his restraint straining to the breaking point. He hungrily kissed her then ravaged her neck and shoulders with love bites as he thrust harder and faster.

Mika cried out with each snap of his hips, panting, thrilled by James’ voraciousness. She slid her palms over the shifting muscles of his shoulders and down his back, felt his hips rolling, his ass clenching as he moved within her. She dug her nails in, drove him on. Harder. Faster.

James could feel her tightening around him, shuddering. His body was frantic, reaching for more, offering her more. He pulled his head back to watch Mika, saw her eyes go wide, staring into his, her mouth opening to cry out his name again as her full release finally hit her. It bowed her back, pushed them both up from the bed with the force of it.

He knelt and grabbed Mika’s hips, pumping mercilessly into her, chasing his own pleasure as she fell back shuddering through wave upon wave of release. Never had he felt this good. She drove him to the edge and James felt himself quicken before his world shattered, Mika’s name on his lips, in his heart, and through his soul, as he cried out.

Their pleasure filled him, sated his hunger and yet James had spoken the truth. He would never have enough of her. After one last breathless kiss, he collapsed upon the bed beside her.

After a time, James gently gathered Mika close. She hugged him in a boneless way that made him smile, her hand linking with his to rest against his stomach. He clutched her hand, feeling a mix of energy and magic still slowly flowing into him. It felt almost divine, how it calmed him and restored his control. He felt his glamour spell return.

Mika hummed, her eyes closed, already half-dozing as her body worked to replenish her energy. A small smile curved her lips. Their magic was a warm tingle, comforting them after being denied for so long. James pulled a sheet over their sweat-sheened bodies, set his glasses on the nightstand, and held her close to his heart as they both drifted away.


	19. Flash your teeth, though the inside hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's mistake. - NSFW

Andrew shifted into 4th gear and accelerated, sliding through the traffic on Lake Shore Drive, dodging the slower cars and taking the curves instinctively. The sunlight flashed golden between the buildings, the highrises to his right blocking enough of the setting sun that he didn’t need sunglasses. His Porsche revved as he changed lanes again, cutting off his fellow drivers. The honks, yelling, hand gestures, didn’t even phase him.

This car had been Andrew’s haven for most of his adult life. Driving helped him calm down, focus his body on a single task, and let his mind wander. Right now his thoughts were on the events of the day.

_Sam. That was… unexpected._ It had taken him almost a day to set up that charm. Harold hadn’t specifically described the boys, had only off-handed mentioned a few skills, but his notes had been very specific about their magical signatures. He had made sure Andrew would recognize them if he ever encountered their magic. They were his lost children as well, and he wanted Andrew to help keep watch over them, should they need it.

Harold had been very clear that the second brother had the most power, the strongest magic. Andrew’s charm shouldn’t have cast without Erik being the one to trigger it. _Perhaps the spell failed because they were brothers, sharing the same blood?_ It was difficult to know. _You’re only wasting time._ Andrew’s lips thinned as his frustration rose.

There were only two things in this life that Andrew wanted more than anything. Mika was the second. She was also quite possibly his key to the first.

Harold summoned the incubi, opened the gate and let them into the human world but he broke all the rules when he set them free. He snubbed the laws of the angels when he purposely gave the boys human identities and resources to live their lives undercover in the Prime Plain. They were a family of predators pretending to be human. It was then that Andrew finally believed he would help him as well.

_Harold let those demons leave to find themselves._ They were gone, doing whatever they wished while Andrew studied with him, developing his own demon magic under Harold’s guidance. He waited, prepared for the day the warlock would free him, too. Instead, Harold was dead and the incubi had returned, moving in, James aiming straight for Mika. _You just had to go for her._

Anger over life being unfair was useless. If Andrew let himself wallow in such self-pity, he would have never reached the age of eight. _I need a new plan._

Sam had strength and speed along with his incubus powers of enthrallment. Strength required training to use it properly. Otherwise, he would only hinder himself. Andrew, himself, had never been physically strong. It would take months, years, to learn how to properly use it in order to make it worthwhile and he was certain it wouldn’t do what he needed.

Speed? It could be dangerous. Human bodies could use demon powers in certain capacities, depending on the human; but some powers required a demon’s body, their resilience and fortitude. The last thing Andrew needed was to find himself prematurely aging and burning his body out trying to harness it.

_Damn it._

He was surprised to find the incubi there when Mika’s mother escorted him back through the house when he left the party that night. He saw who he assumed were Erik and Damien, manipulating a drunk guest to get him to leave. Andrew couldn’t strengthen his shields or get out of that house fast enough. He wouldn’t go back in there, not into the lair of five demons.

_There wasn’t enough time to prepare._ James’ inopportune timing when he figured out Andrew wasn’t “normal” forced him to act prematurely, reflexively. Now Sam’s powers were all but useless to him. _Not to mention I now have an incubus brother trapped in my workroom who would kill me just as quickly as James would if his memory returned. The other brothers won’t be too friendly either._

It didn’t help that he couldn’t stand the arrogant eldest demon. James was their leader, the prince Harold had so much faith in. They knew Mika was Harold’s granddaughter, an innocent eighteen-year-old human girl. They had an entire world of humans out there to choose from. Multitudes to feed off of.

**_Why her?_ **

Andrew had always thought devils were the truly evil race, but the demons almost seemed worse. They had a conscience and had chosen to ignore it, manipulating her.

He pulled off the drive, swinging into one of the parking lots along the beachfront before pulling back out into traffic, reversing his direction to drive back north along the lake. He’d keep looping until he figured it all out.

He was still trapped, the pact holding him tightly. He had a kill-machine in a micro-plain in the middle of his workroom. He had a rival who was trying to take the one person he cared about away from him in front of his very eyes and a gang of minor devils hounding him. _How could I possibly turn this to my advantage?_

_How could it possibly get any worse?_

“Such troubles...” the deep voice hissed from his passenger seat.

Andrew stiffened, continuing to stare straight ahead as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The car’s interior flooded with the scent of brimstone for a second before it faded away. _He always loves to be dramatic._

“Delial,” Andrew acknowledged, still paying attention to his driving. He wouldn’t turn, wouldn’t look the devil in the eye. He knew better.

A shadow filled the passenger seat, condensing and unfolding to reveal a tall, slender man. Golden blonde hair was undercut to a brushed-back mass on top, a few spiky bangs hanging down over his round sunglasses, giving an even sharper look to his angular features. Skinny blue jeans, black leather shoes, and a black cashmere topcoat were partnered with a black t-shirt declaring “the devil made me do it” in white lettering on the front.

Andrew shut off the air conditioner. The wave of cold coming off his passenger was enough to send a chill down his back, despite his suit. Delial was in a benign mood today.

“Drew,” the devil replied, his mouth quirking as Andrew frowned at the nickname. He artfully crossed his legs in the small front seat and crossed his hands over his thighs. “Haven’t you been the busy one? So many requests after a lifetime of silence! Dare I think you’ve finally come around to me?”

Andrew refused to answer.

“Hmmm, it must have been a good day for you, burying that bastard in the ground.” Delial reached up and pulled his sunglasses off, wiping the lenses with a cloth from his pocket. “Although it didn’t quite go as you’d hoped, did it? What a pity killing him didn’t negate our little agreement.” His horizontal pupils slid to peer out of the corners of his eyes towards the human, a smug look on his face. “One down, one to go.”

Andrew was used to the devil’s taunts but it always made him uneasy to see Delial’s eyes, the eyes of a goat in baby blue.

“That is what you did, killed your own father,” the devil asserted, chuckling. “Well, what you asked me to do, in your own way. I was quite surprised, truth be told.”

Andrew kept driving but couldn’t keep his thoughts from Delial’s words. _It’s true. I murdered my father._

“Drew, tell me, where do you think your lady-love is right now?” It was an offhanded question that caught Andrew’s attention. He turned off the drive again, parking in one of the lakeside lots.

Mika had run from him at the cemetery. It was understandable with all that happened at the funeral. _The poor girl is likely in knots, but she wanted her space._ Andrew could commiserate, he needed to figure out what he was going to do, first. He’d see Mika tomorrow after school.

“You’ll never guess...” the devil prodded him further.

“What are you trying to say?” Andrew finally met the devil’s gaze. He hated these games but Delial wouldn’t bring it up if there wasn’t a reason. He never lied to Andrew, he couldn’t; it was part of the pact.

“I’m not trying to say anything.” Delial pushed his glasses back on and turned away to look out the passenger-side window at a pair of girls jogging down the path. His eyes glanced over the tops of his lenses appreciatively, his head turning to follow them until he met Andrew’s eyes again. “You should see the look on your face right now.” The devil’s expression turned serious as he tilted his head back up to hide his eyes back behind the tinted glass. “I guess you do know.”

“Tell me.” Andrew’s voice was deadly calm as the tension coiled in his belly.

“I think it’s better that I show you. You should see it with your own eyes.” Delial laid his hand on his forearm, shadows flooding over the two of them. Andrew lifted his head and gasped at the intense cold as he dropped away into the darkness.

He found himself standing in a hallway, the walls swaying around him in the monochrome of the shadow realm. He took a step through the hazy air, feeling dizzy, disorientated. He’d never been here before, never walked in the darkness that paralleled the human world. It was like walking through smoke.

Delial stepped up beside him, flashing a sympathetic smile that almost made him resemble the angel he once was. He led Andrew down the corridor, confidently stepping past the blurry art on the walls, unaffected as the human swayed. They finally stopped, the hallway ending at a door. Delial leaned forward, turning the knob and pushing the door open before stepping back. He gave a half bow, sweeping his hand forward, telling Andrew to go first.

With a frown, Andrew stepped forward, passing through the doorway into a room flooded with the golden light of the setting sun shining in the windows. Looking around, he saw it was a bedroom and instead of sunlight, magic filled the room. The vibrant colors made it feel even more dream-like.

Andrew turned back to see Delial step into the room, closing the door behind them. The devil leaned up against it.

“I want to hear you call my name all night long.” James’ voice was a whisper that slid like a knife through Andrew’s gut.

Andrew’s eyes widened as he turned back to face the room, realizing where he was, what Delial was showing him. James’ voice dragged his eyes inexorably to the bed and the two lying upon it.

Mika was wrapped in the demon’s embrace, his mouth on her skin. “I will never have enough of you.” James’s words filled the room. It was a promise.

Andrew’s mind almost shut down. _Mika._ She was being seduced by the incubus. He could see the glow of James’ eyes, the gold reflected in hers, the golden ribbons of enthrallment magic slowly curling about the two, wrapping around the bed. _Binding them._ James’ magic ran throughout Mika, its glow making her radiant. Her moans and cries filled Andrew’s ears, mingling with his words of denial until her lips were silenced by the mouth of the demon.

Andrew couldn’t do anything, trapped as a shadow.

_I did this. I drained the incubus. I forgot that James would be waiting when Mika came home._ He had locked away the demon’s memories of their encounter but couldn’t block James’ nature. _It’s my fault._ He fought the pain that tore at him, held back the tears that threatened. There was a devil in the room, he would not be so weak.

Andrew’s heart shredded as anger filled him, cold metal spikes filling in the gaps where his wounds bled. Behind him, Delial smiled and enjoyed the show as he forced himself to stand there and watch.

James’ hands slid over Mika, pulling her deeper into his spell of desire. She responded; Andrew knew she had to. He watched as James took what he wanted: caressing her body, tasting her, stealing her innocence. He watched, standing beside the bed as the demon roughly pounded into Mika until she screamed the incubus’ name, until James finally had his fill of her and met his own satisfaction.

Andrew grit his teeth and watched until Mika curled close to the demon, until she murmured words in her sleep that neither of the lovers knew were spoken. Words that finally made Andrew turn away. He walked out the door as the devil opened it for him. Magic, shadows, deep red power flowing into Andrew with each step.

He should have killed James when he had the chance.


	20. Tonight it’s “it can’t get much worse.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and his father.

Andrew drove home. His body moved but his mind was still in shock. His thoughts were a mess as he tried to reconcile what he saw with what he heard, what he knew. What he had done... and what he could do.

All under Delial’s watchful eye.

* The day before. *

Jared Lewis was what people would call a simple businessman. His appearance wasn’t remarkable: standard build, tidy gray hair streaked with his original brown. His square jaw was clean shaven and his banker’s glasses made him look conservative as well as subdued. Jared’s work style and business skills were average, though diligent. He held the Vice Chairman position more out of recognition of his dedication to the company, his loyalty to the Anderson family, and a lifetime of serving them, than for his performance. His ambition, however, was far from average and it was well hidden.

He walked the halls of Anderson Toys’ headquarters with purpose, with eyes that watched everything yet appeared to pay no attention to any of it. The admins and associates quickly moved out of his way as they hurried to complete their own tasks.

“Jared,” one of the VPs tried to get his attention. He stopped, turning to her with a pleasant smile.

“Lauren.” He let his eyes slide over her trim business suit, his smile becoming one of approval. He would have to consider her sometime. Lauren was vicious in marketing. She and her teams had already taken down one competitor and were working on the design of a premiere retail front here in downtown Chicago in a push for direct-to-market profitability.

“We’ll get those numbers to you by end of day. Harold already signed off on them.” Lauren paused, realizing it no longer mattered what Harold had done now he was gone. She pushed on. “But I want your opinion and buy-in before we move forward. My team is aligned to your strategy directives.”

That was an efficient way for her to throw her hat into his ring. Jared gave a curt nod in acknowledgment of the maneuver. “Of course, I look forward to seeing what you propose.” She smiled, not quite able to keep the relief from her eyes. She was still young but so aggressive, Jared admired her. He would have to keep close tabs on her, she had so much potential.

“Andrew’s been interested in the storefront,” he mentioned offhandedly, watching her. “Perhaps you should meet with him, bring him on board.” He saw the shift in her expression, the consideration. The two were of an age. It would be amusing in the least and perhaps her ambition would rub off on his son.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Her smile widened at the suggestion.

“Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Jared continued on, walking past her, leaving Lauren to make her own plans.

“Are you ready?” He stepped into his son’s office, noticing the frame on Andrew’s desk. Harold’s picture of his granddaughter, taken from the dead man’s office. She was smiling into the camera as her strapless sundress blew in the wind, one hand holding a broad-brimmed hat to her head. It was the most recent, from last year’s Kentucky Derby. Jared had to admit she looked like a debutante. _What a waste._

“Yes, sir.” He watched his son flush, close his laptop, and slide it into the desk drawer. Andrew saw him recognize the picture. _As if the boy could hide the scene he caused at the housewarming party or hide his interest in the girl. Harold had filled the boy’s head with dreams of her._ The admins were already mooning over the fairytale story of the prince and princess finding each other. It made Jared sick, but it would soon be taken care of. His son would learn not to interfere in his business again. He ushered Andrew out the door.

Jared befriended Harold Anderson back when the company first started: Harold making the toys while he figured out how to sell them. They became fast friends in those early years, working out of a single-room office with only one assistant and a coffee pot to help them build the foundation of what would become an empire.

One night, after a couple of bottles of wine to celebrate their first big account, Harold showed Jared the world of magic. Demon magic. Power unlike any other. Jared instantly became obsessed. He dove into it with Harold, the two of them hunting down books as they traveled for work, testing spells after-hours. It was their first passion and second lives behind the business giants they were becoming.

Unfortunately, Jared had little affinity for demon magic. His power was weak. He could manage minor spells, cantrips, but little else. While Harold? Harold’s strength kept growing, evolving. It was unfair that he had so much and Jared so little: magic, a family, a successful business.

Though Harold never knew it, Jared had considered it a competition. He eventually won himself a young wife, though it was more out of convenience and image than anything else. He really didn’t even cared when she finally got pregnant. He was too busy trying to find a way to improve his magic, to find a way to surpass Harold. Jared was so weak, even the powers that be barely paid attention to him.

In the realm of magic, angels tested the humans who practiced. No one knew what the test was, nor the rules, but if you passed, you were allowed to continue learning, to keep gaining power. Harold was one of those. He had even spoken to an angel. But for Jared, his time was running out. He knew he wouldn’t pass. It was unacceptable. Unthinkable. The one thing he truly wanted in the world and he couldn’t have it? Intolerable.

Humans who played with the wrong magic could be possessed by devils. It happened all the time. Human souls could be tainted, their bodies taken over. The tainted were for all intents and purposes, gone, owned by hell. However, deals could be made such as pacts from the old days of magic. Jared researched it; he knew it was possible. He kept his interest in dark magic from Harold, refused to let Harold obtain yet another advantage over him.

Jared finally broke down and summoned a devil. Not just any devil, he summoned one from the fourth circle of hell: Delial, a cecidit angelus, an agent of avarice. Jared made his bargain: for use of the devil’s hell-born powers and knowledge of dark magic, he gave up half of his soul. He wouldn’t be possessed, the devil couldn’t have him until death, but he could have half of the soul of his yet-to-be-born son.

Delial quickly agreed and the pact was made.

In a way, Jared had tricked the devil, stolen his side of the bargain. The “innocence of the vessel” kept Andrew from possession in his early childhood. The unborn and young children were protected by God. Andrew may have been born with half of his soul in the hands of a devil, but his body was still his own, despite the taint. The window for possession was long closed by the time he was of age but the contract was still binding. And if his son had no affinity for dark magic, no use for the power that Delial could provide? That gave Jared all of it.

Once more in their workroom, Andrew knelt in the middle of the circle, his jacket tossed away in a corner, his sleeves rolled up, out of the way. The stick of charcoal in his hand hissed along the wood as he scribed the runes to call Delial around the inner edge and carefully accented the script.

He wasn’t sure what his father was planning. Andrew had been trying to keep a low profile since he stopped Malix from bringing Mika to his father. He didn’t know what Jared wanted with her; he only knew it couldn’t be good. But there was only so much Andrew could do.

 _At least she’s well warded._ He had subtly boosted Harold’s protection spell himself when he held her hand and kissed it in the garden the night of the party.

Harold recognized his magic the day of Andrew’s 6th birthday when they first met at a family picnic to celebrate. Andrew's affinity for demon magic was a gift from his mother's bloodline. The warlock saw his potential and was delighted, surprised that Jared had kept it from him but excited at the opportunity to teach and raise a child that could share in their abilities. It was the best and worst memory Andrew had of his childhood: Harold's loving look and how it changed when he looked closer, the moment he saw the mark of Andrew’s taint.

The man had pulled him aside, asking him so many questions. He kept telling Andrew that he didn’t do anything wrong but the more Andrew spoke, the more Harold’s expression changed and the more frightened Andrew became.

Harold had tried to explain it the best he could to a panicked six-year-old boy. “You’ve done well to avoid your father. Magic isn’t your friend, Andrew. Don’t use it, don’t cast it. Your time of innocence is over tonight,” the warlock warned him.

It had been terrifying. Andrew knew his father did “things”. He heard the deep hissing voice downstairs in the middle of the night, saw the bright blue eyes peering up the stairs to see him looking when he snuck to the bathroom, saw the strange books his father read that made Andrew’s fingers itch and his head buzz. He heard the dark whispers in his dreams, the laughter.

Andrew did stay away from magic. He didn’t want the taint to take full hold of him; he didn’t want to go to hell. He wouldn’t cast, pretended he couldn’t use the dark magic when his father tried to bring him into it at the age of eight, feigned a complete lack of skill in magic. His father accepted it almost gleefully and still used him instead, as a source of power.

On his sixteenth birthday, Harold approached Andrew again. He vowed to help him and hired him into the company part-time. Behind closed doors and tight shielding, he taught Andrew demon magic, as much as Andrew could manage with the strength he had inherited from his mother’s side, and warned him again never to use the dark arts.

Older, Andrew was not as naive. He studied it but still wouldn't practice. He didn't want to go to hell but could find no way to prevent it. Still, Harold swore he would find a way to break the pact and free him from Delial’s claim on him. He just had to keep from gaining any more of the taint on his soul.

Andrew stared down at his work, checked and re-checked it against the spellbook he held. He heard Jared walk into the workroom and looked up. His father was carrying a tome he didn't recognize from their library, his steps solid and decisive just as everything was in Jared's life. Trepidation filled Andrew and he quickly turned back to his work.

“I need you to finish it, quickly. You’ve been too distracted by that girl.” Jared folded his arms and glared down at him. “After tonight, she’ll be of no consequence.”

“What do you mean?” Andrew’s hand paused over the runes. He wouldn’t look up, wouldn’t let his father see the look in his eyes as his heart started pounding.

“You know what I mean.” Jared turned to one of the workbenches, pulling a black velvet-wrapped packet from it and walking back to set it on the floor just outside of the circle. He unwrapped it to reveal the small silver bell, blade, and bowl within. Andrew’s stomach dropped.

“You interfered. You tried to usurp my control over the devils the other night.” Jared’s voice was cold. He watched as his words sunk in and Andrew’s eyes rose to meet his, satisfied with the fear he saw in his son’s face, the helplessness.

“Finish the circle,” Jared’s tone was dismissive as he walked away to check his books.

Andrew’s hands shook as he looked down at the wavering script. His mind went to her: Mika, shining so brightly, smiling at him as he took her hand, blushing as he asked her for a kiss, melting into him for that sweet, first embrace.

 _Does she feel the same as I do?_ **You really are a sweet, great guy.** _Even if she doesn’t, you can’t let this happen. Not to her._ Her shield might protect her from Malix, but it wouldn't stop a greater devil.

Steeling himself, Andrew took the charcoal and adjusted the sigils. He stood and carefully stepped out of the circle then knelt at the edge. Jared started the incantation.

Bowing his head, Andrew took the knife, feeling its weight for a moment. He thought of the other night: Mika’s beautiful green eyes looking up into his as they stood together on her front steps. _She looked...sad._

He closed his own eyes and drew the knife across his hand. The blade bit into his palm deeply, his blood welling up to pour into the bowl. He felt the pull on his energy, much stronger than before, felt the dark demand burrowing into him. Andrew felt sick; the greasy fingers of taint gripping him as he fought his fear, fought to remain strong as his father continued chanting the arcane spell.

He heard the rustle of wings as Delial was summoned into the circle. The shadows took the form of a bare human male, wiry muscles taut as he crouched. Andrew looked up to find the bright blue eyes staring into his, the half-smile on the devil’s lips as it knelt down on one knee and leaned forward, just on the other side of the barrier.

Delial waited for his master's command.

Jared didn’t notice the change. He was deep in the recitation of the curse to have the devil rip Mika’s power, her life, from her and transfer it to him. His ambition blinded him with his desire so close. He would finally have Harold’s strength.

The devil’s head tilted, waiting.

Andrew felt his insides cramp and his heart faltered, it was beating so fast. His hand tightened on the blade still pressed against it, slicing it deeper. The pain gave him clarity.

 _You tainted me when I wasn’t able to fight back._ The man behind him was anything but a father to him. _I will not let you touch Mika, not if there is anything I can do about it. I’ll pay the price for her._

Andrew pulled the blade from his palm and held it up. He looked the devil in the eyes and spoke his own incantation as red light poured from him around the runes. It flared over the pentagram, filling the circle and lighting Delial's eyes.

“Save her.” Andrew slashed the blade across the circle, cutting the charcoal lines and smearing them with his blood, breaking it. Unleashed, the devil roared past him, leaving him untouched.

Andrew dropped the knife where he knelt. He stared at the blood as the cut in his hand closed, healing of its own accord; stared at the broken circle as he heard Delial's laughter and his father’s screams.

_I’m already damned._


	21. Hellbent on making you love me too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's eyes wide shut. NSFW

The city lights sparkled beyond the loft’s windows. Andrew stood in the dark, looking out over the workroom towards the circle and his unwanted guest. Sitting in a lotus position in the center of the ring, the demon’s vibrantly glowing green eyes rose. Andrew met his gaze, fists clenched in his pockets, shoulders hunched as his thoughts spiraled.

**I like you.** The memory of Mika’s whisper, her cheeks flushing. **I like you, too.** That was what she told him.

Green eyes. Sam didn’t even blink. He stared back, silent.

Blue eyes shone behind Andrew in the shadows. The horizontal pupils narrowed, becoming shot through with red.

**I like you, too.** The memory came back to him.

Mika moved into his embrace as they sat on the steps of the gazebo. Her fingers ran through his hair, her body, her curves pressed against him, hugging him as they kissed. His heart soared as she confirmed the feelings she confessed to him, as she met his desire with her own.

Andrew shifted, not seeing the workroom, reliving the moment. Seizing the opportunity, green eyes turned to gold. The circle flared bright violet for a brief moment before dying down to a faint flickering red.

Andrew's eyes stared blindly as crimson and gold swirled within them.

His memory shifted to another time, another place. He was standing, watching the arch of Mika’s bare back against the bed, the undulation of her naked hips as James’ slid forward to slap against them. The sound of their bodies meeting echoed.

James was there, the hate still flared but it didn’t matter. Andrew only had eyes for Mika. He watched her tongue glide over her lips as she cried out, panting in James’ ear. Stepping closer, he stood against the edge of the bed watching their bodies move against each other only this time, Mika’s eyes rolled to meet his.

_It’s like a dream._

Andrew leaned over and reached out to trace her lips. Her tongue ran over the tip of his index finger, licking him before she curled her lips around it and drew it into her mouth. Her eyes locked on him, her desire focused on him. She sucked at his finger and moaned as the demon bit her shoulder. James’ back and hips rolled in slow motion to thrust into her as deeply as he could go.

Andrew closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Mika’s mouth for a moment before returning his gaze to her. He knelt on the edge of the bed, reaching his other hand towards her and James shifted sideways to give him room.

Andrew ran his palm over Mika’s exposed breast, felt her arch into his grip, wanting him. His body responded, his desire for her flaring to life as the fantasy pulled him deeper. She leaned back, beckoning him onto the bed. He couldn’t resist. Mika whispered something in James’ ear that made the demon move away, giving her room to roll over onto her knees.

She pulled at Andrew, pushed him to lie back on the pillows. Her hands went to his belt, undid his zipper. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as her smile widened, as she freed him. Her breath ghosted over him and he moaned as she took him in, sucking and sliding her mouth over him.

Over her back Andrew saw James return to his administrations, his hands clasping Mika’s hips, holding her still as he pushed himself slowly back into her from behind. His abs rippled as he found his rhythm again. Andrew felt Mika gasp, felt her tongue, its moist softness swirling around him, stroking him. Her motions echoed James’ using his to become their own.

Andrew moaned again and the demon looked up. James filled his eyes with gold as Andrew watched him take Mika, felt her take him with her mouth. Pleasure flooded him, the ecstasy of the demon’s enthrallment. One of James’ hands reached down and around and Mika’s gasp and purr made Andrew want to die a small death.

Andrew slid his fingers into her hair. He arched up into her as his pleasure ramped up higher, driving him to slide in deeper as she sucked harder. Suddenly, she pulled back and away from him. The cool air made Andrew look back down, only to see her crawling forward over him, away from James. She spread her knees to straddle him.

Andrew reached to take her hips and felt her slowly adjust the angle, rubbing against him as he threw his head back and groaned. Mika leaned forward, kissing his neck. She met his lips with a smile and he felt himself slide into her as she lowered herself onto him, clenching around him. Her body arched and she threw her hair back. Bowing back, she started to ride.

Andrew sat up and leaned forward to kiss her neck, her lips again. He slid his hands around her waist and down to her ass, gripping her. As he thrust up, feeling her tighten around him, he met her golden eyes with his.

Ribbons of gold slid through the air to wrap around them, binding their bodies together. Andrew felt Mika pulse around him and she broke their kiss to cry out. Her arms and legs held him, clinging to him, her mouth hot against his. He couldn’t hold back, he answered with his own release, thrusting into her as his body let go to prolong it as much as he could.

But she was already pulling away.

Mika moved back into James’ arms. The incubus leaned forward from behind her and kissed her neck, her cheek. James held her and lifted his head, looking back at Andrew. He mouthed one word as the dream faded.

_Mine._

**I love you.** Mika’s sleepy whisper, spoken in that demon’s bed, echoed in Andrew’s ears.

He returned to his senses. The spreading warmth caused his cheeks to flush with embarrassment before anger quickly followed. He glared across the workroom towards the circle as the first rays of dawn broke through to shine over the city.

Sam grinned at him, his golden eyes shifting slowly back to green as he taunted Andrew. The power he’d taken filled him and his reserves, giving him his strength back.

Andrew felt the chill of Delial behind him. The devil leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. “Give him to me, Drew. Let me have him.”

“No.” Andrew didn’t move away. He kept staring at the demon.

The devil upped his ante. “Is he worth a piece of your soul? I could give some of it back to you. A son of the Demon Lord...”

“I said no!” Andrew snapped. Much as he hated Sam right now, he wouldn’t sentence anyone to his fate.

“Now what use could you possibly have for a demon with the power of seduction?” Delial’s smile widened as he leaned back from Andrew’s field of vision.

“No?” Sam questioned as he watched the human warily. He tried to glance around the room without losing sight of Andrew, tried to figure out who the crazy son of a bitch was talking to.

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

“He can’t see or hear me,” Delial chuckled behind him. “Not unless I let him. Only you can see me all the time, my special little snowflake.”

Andrew let the insult roll right off of him. He shook Delial off his shoulder and strode up to the circle to glare down at Sam.

“Did I amuse you?” he grit the words from between clenched teeth.

“Actually, yeah.” Sam smiled nastily. “You’re a cheap date, Lewis. Let me out of this cage and I’ll show you an even better time. You might last a little longer, but it’ll be a rough ending.”

Andrew flushed with fury and shot a look over his shoulder to the devil.

Delial chuckled as he moved to stand next to him and looked down on the incubus. “It’s nice to be on this side for once. Remind me to thank you sometime.” The devil let his glamour drop, making himself visible to the demon sitting in the circle.

Andrew watched Sam’s smirk drop away, the incubus jumping up and stumbling back to the far side of the circle. He relished the moment Sam realized what he was up against, how he was trapped.

Andrew’s expression shifted, hardening.“Take it from him.” His voice was cold.

He was done with these games, fed up with it all. He could only take one power, could only have one in his fragile human body and Erik’s powers were out of his reach. It was almost a moot point anyway. He was tainted from his father’s death, tainted from his fight with James. This act would be the third and likely final to throw him over the edge. There would be no going back. He would be bound to Delial, forever.

Sam’s eyes pulled away from the devil to meet Andrew’s. “Wait. Wait a moment,” he stuttered. “Take what? What do you mean?”

Andrew smiled in satisfaction as he saw the incubus’ fear. “I think I finally found a use for you, Sam.” His teeth gleamed.

The demon’s eyes widened. He raised his hands, taking a defensive stance, but his strength was useless against the magic that roared from the warlock into the ring.

Words poured from Andrew’s mouth, a mix of Latin and Arcana as his hands traced the shapes of runes along the sides of the barrier. Sigils bloomed under his steps, burned permanently into the wood as he began to walk around the circle. Red power swirled around Sam, catching him and pulling him up against the barrier. He fought, but his strength did little against the hell-borne energy that pinned him.

Delial laughed and stepped into the circle, sliding a hand around Sam’s throat, reaching for his eyes.

The demon’s screams filled the air as Andrew finished walking the perimeter, chanting the last passages to bring the ritual to completion. Hell-born magic flowed through him, exhilarating as it brought new magic from his captive. It coiled with the demon magic he already had at his disposal, sinking in.

Finally, Delial dropped Sam, leaving him curled on the ground. The devil turned and strode from the room, his smile curving his lips. His work was done.

Andrew looked down at the shivering incubus. He searched for the remorse he should be feeling but it wasn’t there. His eyes swirled red before flashing and filling with gold.

He thought of Mika, bound with golden ribbons to his bed. _All I need is you._


	22. Dark days but it’s alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns.

Mika stopped at the door and turned to look back at James as he slept. He was lying on his side, facing her, an arm tucked under his pillow. The sheets had slid down to his waist, just barely covering his hips. It made her bite her lip as she remembered the feel of those muscles, his body with hers.

James still looked exhausted but the smile on his lips warmed her heart. He had returned to his human appearance, his glasses folded and placed safely on the table beside him. She liked how he looked without them, especially as he lay there. It made him look softer, a little vulnerable, more...him. A secret side of him just for her to see. _They always say you look younger when you sleep, whoever “they” were, and this is no exception._ There was a boyish charm to James’ features, his mussed hair, that was a little reminiscent of Matthew. It made her smile.

Mika watched him sleep for a few seconds more. _You still haven’t managed to talk to him. You did everything but talk._ It felt like the more she tried, the less likely it would happen. She still couldn’t believe what they’d done together and she wouldn’t change any of it. She wanted to crawl right back into that bed and do it all again. _We’re still out in limbo._ But she hoped their bodies said what their lips wouldn’t.

With a sigh, Mika stepped out into the hall and softly closed the door behind her before heading to her room for a shower and change of clothes. The world went on and she had to get to school.

Refreshed and running downstairs, Mika saw that the dining room was empty, the house quiet. _The boys aren’t around._ Feeling more than a little embarrassed, she was glad they weren't. She and James weren’t exactly quiet last night and his brothers likely heard most, if not all of it. It made her blush but a part of her wanted to chuckle. _If anyone would understand, it would be a family of incubi._

Still, she had to wonder. _Are they out hunting Malix already? Wouldn’t they have waited for James?_ She hoped the boys were safe, were being careful. _Of course they would be, they were training all week. Sam, himself, said they were ready yesterday over breakfast._ Mika had every faith that they would find and defeat those devils, especially with James feeling better. Then maybe, just maybe, she could ask them to stay. _Maybe they'll want to._

She moved into the kitchen, her stomach growling. Opening the refrigerator door, Mika saw a plate of cheese and sliced fruit on the shelf, a card propped on the cover over it. Her name was scripted across the envelope in flowing, elegant letters. _Erik?_ Surprised, Mika took out the plate, set it on the counter, and made herself a mug of coffee before sitting down. She was already munching a slice of apple as she tore the envelope open. A small white card dropped out.

 _Tell him._  
_-D_

 _Damien. Erik wrote the card for his brother._  She smiled, thinking of the quiet youngest brother. He didn’t speak often but when Damien did, it was always of import. **_Tell him._** Two words that looked so easy to write and yet were so difficult to accomplish. Her whole world was at risk with those two words but nothing had a chance to change without them and everything she wanted lay within them.

 _Tell him._ Mika picked up the card, tucking it into her pocket. She remembered what James said to her the night before. **Just go. Go to him.** He had tried to push her away. Again. She would confront him and tell him how she felt but not yet. First, she had to talk to Andrew. Mika knew where her heart lay and she had to remove any doubt of that. _James deserves no less._

*

James woke to find his bed empty, his heart giving a sad lurch. He slid one hand over the sheet beside him, under the covers. _Cold._ Mika had left a while ago. Their night together was over and only the scent of her remained.

Silent, he sat up, threw his legs over the side of the bed, and sat on the edge. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. _I feel… good._ A smile played over his lips as he thought of the night before. Sex had been more than a banquet and he chuckled at the analogy. Rarely did his ignorance show itself, and this was an occasion he would remember with fondness. His intimacy with Mika had been transcendental. _I feel whole._ Standing, he picked up his glasses and slid them on, then reached into his dresser for some clean clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

As he walked, a pain quickly flared through his head, making him rub his forehead. For a second he felt dizzy, disorientated, but it passed as quickly as it appeared and left him as if it had never happened, forgotten. James shook his head to clear it. He needed to talk to his brothers, needed to find out what he missed, what was going on. The house felt too quiet.

A few minutes later and he was brushing a towel over his damp hair, another wrapped around his waist as he looked himself over in the mirror. “Izroul,” he called the name out. If anyone was aware of what was going on and could enlighten him the fastest, it was his youngest brother. A purple flash filled the hallway through the open bathroom door, then faded to reveal his brother standing there.

Damien blinked, realizing he was no longer outside. He saw James and smiled widely, relieved. “You’re awake.”

“Yes." James smiled back, his eyes and thoughts telling his brother he was thankful for all the care they provided him and that he was ready to move on. "What have I missed?”

James turned away and hung the small towel up. He heard Damien’s choked exclamation and looked back over his shoulder to see Damien’s bright red cheeks as his brother stared at him. Confused, James glanced over in the mirror, for the first time seeing the pink scratches running from mid-shoulder down to the small of his back. He couldn’t help but give his brother a shy smile as he turned back around, remembering the moment Mika had given him those marks.

"Ah!" Damien coughed to compose himself as his brother fought to not be amused at his expense. He quickly pulled himself back to the business at hand, knowing exactly what James wanted to know. “Mika already left for school. She’s fine and should be home later tonight.” Reassured, James nodded for Damien to continue as he pulled on his pants. “Sam...” Damien hesitated.

“What?” James picked up his brother’s uncertainty right away, stopping just as he was buttoning up and looked over at him. “What about Sam?”

Damien’s expression grew worried. “Sam’s missing,” he finally admitted, his hand at his throat. James stared at him, his mind blank for a moment, his heart starting to pound. “Erik and Matthew are searching.”

“Sam?” James snatched his shirt and quickly pulled it on. _Sam. My brother is missing. He could be hurt, or worse._

“James, wait.” Damien put his hand out but James was already striding out the door past him, his fingers buttoning his shirt without a thought before he cast his glamour to summon the rest of his clothes. He was no longer in the mood to conserve his energy with the human ritual of dressing. Damien ran after him, catching his elbow. “James.”

James’ heart hammered in his chest. Guilt slammed through him. _Here I was sharing my passion with Mika all night, while Sam..._

“James, don’t.” Damien’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him out of his downward spiral. “Don’t do it.”

James paused. His culpability, his responsibility for his brothers, threatened to smother him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Damien asserted as his brother shook his head in denial and pulled away from him.

“I’m supposed to keep you safe. All of you.” _How could I possibly explain it?_

“You were in no condition to do anything. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Damien repeated. His eyes bore into his brother’s as he read the churning turmoil of thoughts and guilt. “We all know you needed her.” His voice softened, pulling James’ attention from internal back to his words. “Even Sam. You needed her,” Damien enunciated each word, willed each into his brother’s mind. “And even more, she needed you.”

James stopped. _Mika needed me?_ Did he dare to even think it? _Is it possible she...?_ He searched Damien’s eyes, saw the unspoken words that he knew Damien would never say out loud for her. A part of James spread its wings and soared. He saw Damien’s small nod and smiled, clapping his baby brother on the shoulder. He allowed himself the small burst of happiness, taking a moment to savor it before tucking it away to reflect upon later.

Then James turned his full mind to the problem at hand. _I need to find my brother._

*

James walked the perimeter of the house, moving along the fence line with his brother as Erik searched. The day's hunting was futile. Despite all of them looking through almost a quarter of the city, they were unable to find even a trace of the devils or Sam. It frustrated him beyond belief. _We'll need to resort to more drastic measures tomorrow._ Thinning his lips, James watched his brother work, trying to detect any magic he could.

Erik’s affinity for magic was the highest of all of them, he had the most magical power. He hadn’t studied much of it while in the demon world. His mother was mostly focused on training him in how to become a true Demon of Lilith in an effort to ensure her son would attract a queen. Before their father, the Abyssal plains had been matriarchal and Erik's mother would see it return as such, with her son as Lord to the next ruling Queen.

Since their escape into the human realm, however, he was using more and more of his powers, developing his skills to the best of his abilities in their new home. His ethereal summoning was highly versatile, his capability of illusion helping them get out of more than one dilemma, and his ability to sense and adapt magic was incomparable. But tonight, Erik was going painstakingly slow. He didn’t want to miss a single detail if he could help it.

Meanwhile, James’ patience had almost run out. The sun had already set. _It’s late, too late for Mika not to have returned home yet._ He tried calling her phone, with no answer. His texts did nothing. He was tempted to text Suzu or Naomi, having gotten their information from Matthew.

Matthew had a strong inclination towards the electronics of the human world. Essentially, he could hack anything and had rifled through Mika's apps, files, and programs, before James could even begin to explain just how rude it was. Still, James now had the information available to him, thanks to his little brother.

He pulled up Naomi's contact information but hesitated. Their trust, Mika and his, was tenuous at best right now. _You have to be gentle, careful._ He would not allow himself to take even one more step backwards, if he could help it.

Worried, James pocketed his phone and straightened his tie for the hundredth time. He finally folded his arms and returned his attention to Erik. Sam was still missing. Hopefully, Erik and he would find something to lead them to him. He couldn’t rest until he knew his brother was alright.

They had tried summoning him, multiple times. Even now James muttered his brother’s name under his breath, "Aomaris."

Nothing. Even if Sam were hurt, drained, he would have been brought to them. So long as he was conscious and could acknowledge the magic calling him, Sam would show up instantly beside James. He couldn't cross the plains if he were somehow back in the demon realm but that was the least likely scenario under James' consideration. So either Sam was ignoring him and purposely preventing the summons or he couldn’t answer it.

Both options were probable. Erik said Sam went to find out what happened to him, to find out who was involved in it. If Sam had a good lead and didn’t want to lose it, he wouldn't answer their summons. Considering his brother’s capabilities, that was more likely and much more acceptable. The other option, that Sam was hurt or worse, made James’ gut clench. Whoever was behind all of this had bested him, they could potentially have defeated Sam, too. James’ anger rose with his embarrassment.

“This is where we found you.” Erik stopped. He dropped to one knee at the edge of a stand of bushes and trees near the end of the driveway. James looked around, studying the area. He couldn't remember it.

Slowly, Eric brushed his hand over the top of the grass, eyes closed. Stopped. Combed his fingers back through it he lifted them to see the small, black powdery flakes of ash. “Demon magic,” he commented “It's been adapted.”

James stopped walking towards the drive and turned back to his brother. “From what, into what?”

Erik considered, silent. He tried to focus on the tiny vestige of power that was quickly dissipating into the air as even the flakes disintegrated. It was odd. The magic kept blending in and out with the shining magic of Harold’s wards up around the house. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell.” Erik frowned to himself, brushing the ash away between his hands as he stood up.

James nodded in the dark. If Erik couldn’t determine it, none of them would. Suddenly, he staggered. He held his head with one hand as a sharp, shooting pain flared through it, dropping to his knees as Erik ran to him.

“James!” Erik grabbed hold of James’ shoulders as the pain flashed again. He felt a wave of magic go through his older brother, tried to find where it was coming from as his own wards went up around them both.

James clutched his head with both hands as a wave of agony rolled through him, bowing into the grass. A hazy memory of a man’s shoes in front of him as he lay on the ground entered his mind. He heard the sound of someone talking above him but he couldn’t discern any specific syllables, couldn’t make out the words being spoken.

Erik leaned over him and placed his hands on James'. He pushed at the deteriorating barrier he finally detected in his brother’s mind, a barrier that didn’t have James’ signature or any signature he recognized. James’ own magic was fighting against it to pull it down. It peeled another layer from it that flashed red as it pulled away. Erik quickly let his brother go, moving away to break his connection with James as more pain wracked through his brother. _Hell-borne magic._

Gritting his teeth, James chased the memory. He saw the man before him step past his field of vision, bright red runes blossoming on the asphalt. Once again he lived through trying to look up at his attacker, felt the burning agony sear through him, blurring his vision. He couldn't see them.

Just as suddenly as the pain had arrived, it vanished. With a gasp, James came back to the present covered in sweat and shivering with reaction as the echo of pain dissipated in the cool night air. Erik was staring at him, fear in his eyes. He didn't dare mess with the spell without knowing what it could do to his brother.

Without a word, James quickly pulled himself to his feet. He took out his phone as Erik, confused, watched him. Bringing up an app, the light of the camera blazed out as a flashlight into the night. Getting his bearings, James stumbled onto the driveway, shining the light out over the blacktop. He took a few more steps beneath the trees before he finally found what he was looking for. Crouching down on the balls of his feet, James saw the raised edges burned into the black tar. They were barely visible on the rough surface until he shined the light across it to draw out the embossment. Sliding the brightness as high as he could, he propped the phone on its side on the blacktop before straightening back up.

The ring stood out in high relief. The runes and sigils scorched into the black asphalt, near-invisible in the daylight, now became obvious. Erik walked up beside James as they looked down at it. He crouched down to read the symbols, felt how the magic had purposely been drained from it to leave a near-undetectable void in the world's energy, and blanched. James was lucky to have survived.

“A warlock,” Erik whispered to his brother as dread for Sam filled them both.


	23. Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew meets Mika after school

Andrew strolled beside Mika, hands in his pockets as they walked along the path. It wound lazily through the scattered old trees and flower beds, a remnant of the World’s Fair nearly a century before that the city maintained. He could tell she was nervous, had smiled softly and offered the walk rather than returning to K’s cafe. Mika gladly accepted the invitation. It gave her something to do other than sit and stare at him, trying to figure out how to step back from their relationship.

She snuck a peek at him out of the corner of her eye. _He seems different._ Every now and then his cologne would tease her nose. His buttoned shirt was a deep blue, open at the collar, the muted color of his khakis making it more vibrant. The sun was hot today and he left his jacket in the car. Oddly, Mika wished she was holding his hand. She looked down at his hips for a second to see him pull it from his pocket. A hesitant smile played around his lips when she looked up and saw him looking back. Startled, she turned back to watch where they were going.

The path finally broke out from under the trees onto the brick square that surrounded the large fountain the city was famous for. The breeze was just right, brisk enough that the mist coming off the dancing water reached them as they stood at the fence but without the risk of becoming damp. Mika lifted her face into it and closed her eyes. She heard Andrew step away but didn’t look after him. Instead, she savored the peace before she would disrupt it.

Suddenly, she felt something soft slide along her cheek and stepped back, opening her eyes to find Andrew in front of her. He held a small pair of violet anemones up, their scent lingering on her skin. He must have bought them from the small flower cart under the edge of the trees. As she looked, the elderly proprietor smiled at the two of them before turning to sell a bouquet to a tourist. Mika blushed and raised a hand to her cheek.

“I wanted to make you smile,” Andrew told her, stepping up to slide one of the flowers into her hair above her ear. “It isn’t nearly as beautiful as you are but it brings out the color of your eyes.” He looked down, giving her the flower’s twin and put his other hand over hers as she took it from him.

Mika stared at their hands. _Even his touch feels different._ She would have thought he’d be shaking a little, nervous like they had been in the past, but now it was only her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

“I was an insensitive jerk, Mika,” Andrew admitted. “What your father did was terrible and I wanted to stop him.” He gave a dry laugh. “I wanted to hurt him back, believe me, ten times worse than what he put you through but my mother, my job… I’m sorry. It was wrong. I wasn’t thinking.” His hands tightened on hers a second, almost painfully, surprising her. “You are the most important thing in my life, the whole reason for being-” Andrew cut his words off. He took his hand away, reaching forward and lifting her head instead. He saw her unease. “I’m sorry.”

Andrew studied her face intently for a moment before leaning down to her.

Mika stepped back, denying him before his lips reached hers. It’s just another pretty speech, she reminded herself, her heart pounding. _What is wrong with me?_

Andrew sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and maneuvered them back into their walk, picking a quieter path among the trees. Looking along it, he saw they were alone and quickly stepped in front of her, making her step up short.

“Andrew...” Mika finally managed to say something, managed to put a weak warning into her voice. _It’s a start._

“Mika,” His voice sounded too bright in his ears. He dialed it back. “Do you believe in magic?”

The question took her totally off guard, an unexpected change of topic. Andrew’s eyes lit up as he saw her pause and consider. He asked the question again. “Do you believe in magic? Not like rabbits out of hats or card tricks,” he continued, “Real magic.” His eyes watched hers intently.

Mika knew of several times she had seen real magic: the boys compulsions when they kissed her that first night, the wards on the house saving Sam’s life when Malix attacked, Damien’s mind reading; but it was the magic, the feeling of power connecting her to James that came to the forefront. It made her blush.

Andrew fought the frown that threatened to break through. “You do, don’t you?” he pressed, taking her hand that held the flower and bringing her attention back to him. He turned it, unwrapped her fingers from it, raising her hand between them for her to see.

Andrew murmured a word. The bloom twisted of its own accord, its violet coloring running from the flower and swirling up in a spiral of magic. The petals, now white, twisted and twined with the stem until it swirled into a small ring, spinning on her palm before falling flat. The magic tickled at her hand, flowed up into her with a familiar warmth that made her gasp as she remembered.

Mika stared at the ring as Andrew picked it up between two fingers and slid it onto her ring finger, a perfect fit. She had seen and worn a ring like this before, more than once. It had been a long time ago and her childhood giggles filled her ears as the memory of the smooth, strong dry hands of her grandfather doing the same as she played in his garden, came back to her. It was a happy memory, one she couldn’t believe she’d forgotten.

“Your grandfather taught me that. He said it was one of your favorite tricks as a little girl.” Andrew held her hand in both of his. “He had hoped that he’d be able to teach it to you one day.” His hands gave hers a small squeeze. “I’d like to teach you for him.”

Andrew’s heart was pounding. He’d finally gotten some sleep today and awoke with one last plan to win Mika over. He would try one more time, though his patience was wearing thin. Her magic, her legacy from Harold, was the key. With it, she could help him. They could continue Harold’s work. With it, Mika would see what James really was. They could recover, recover from all of it, and be together.

_Would she honestly reject both me and her own magic?_

Mika blinked, remembered sliding similar rings along a piece of yarn, each made from a different flower. Remembered. “There’s a secret to them,” she whispered in wonder, looking up into Andrew’s face and seeing his proud smile. “They hold a secret.” She furrowed her brow, trying to recall it. She’d made a necklace, worn them and used them, one by one.

Andrew nodded. He ran a finger over her cheek and leaned forward, taking advantage of her internal distraction to lift her head again and brushed his lips over hers. “Yes,” he whispered against her mouth.

Mika started. She tried moving back a step as his arm reached around her, his hand against the small of her back to keep her from retreating. Andrew let loose the tiniest bit of magic, testing it, and she paused, confused at the curl of attraction that flared in her.

“They hold a wish,” Andrew murmured, giving her one more light kiss, diverting her attention before he looked back into her eyes. “Can you guess what it is?”

Mika flushed and turned her head away, looking down at their feet. “Andrew...” She tried again, though she felt off-balance. James.

Andrew quickly let her go as he saw her expression. He stepped back and took her hand, the one wearing the ring and linked his fingers with hers. “Hey,” he chuckled a little too loudly. “What am I thinking? You must be starving.”

Mika blinked as he changed the topic again, seeing his nervous smile and nodded vaguely, her thoughts a little hazy as she tried to bring her focus back to their conversation. “I should make you dinner,” Andrew continued, looking at her hopefully. “I could show you more magic,” he offered.

Mika paused in her refusal. She could learn more about her grandfather. The memory of a book she had seen in his study suddenly came to her mind. _Magic. Andrew studied magic with Grandfather?_ It was tempting to learn more.

_James._

“Andrew, I-” She didn’t want to lead him on. But maybe we can be friends?

“Don’t worry,” Andrew interrupted her again. He gave a light tug on her hand to get her walking back towards his car. She hesitantly followed, frowning. With another sigh, he dropped his smile along with her hand, his expression turning earnest. Mika saw the sadness entering his eyes.

“I know you have something you want to tell me. I understand but let’s not do it here. Please?” His voice was resigned. “Just a little more time. Give me a little more time to dream, Mika.” His eyes wavered as they gazed into hers and Mika flushed, ashamed that she had to do this to him. “Come back to my place, you can tell me there. It’ll be okay,” he quietly pleaded. Andrew choked back the roughness that entered his voice.

Mika felt a sharp pang of guilt go through her. He really did seem to care about her, not as much as he proclaimed in his shallowness but she couldn’t deny he had feelings towards her. She was messing this up terribly. She’d never had to break up before and it was hard. Part of her felt for him as she remembered how she’d felt when James rejected her. His dismissal in the lobby had hurt so badly, cut so deeply. She could be kinder to Andrew. It was the least she could do since he was already accepting it, since he knew that she was breaking up with him. She really didn't want to hurt him.

“Alright.” She let him lead her back to his car.

*

Andrew ushered Mika into his apartment, turned and locked the door behind them. He slid his fingers along the edge of the door frame, whispering under his breath quickly before turning back to her. Mika didn’t notice, pulled into the charm he wove into the ring, his wish to make her forget James and see him once more.

He would show her, remind her of his feelings for her, remind her of how she returned those feelings. It was so much more than James’ incubus powers. It was real.

Mika moved into the room and looked around, peeking at the layout of the loft through the doorways, impressed at the look of the space. She liked the fashionable feel of the chairs and sofa, the blend of the blues and grays with the light hardwood floors and white walls. A classic coffee table sat in the middle, clean but for a blown glass bowl and his work laptop, closed on it. She could imagine Andrew lounging on the couch, feet propped on the table with his computer balanced on his lap, working as he waited before going to meet her at school.

“What do you think?” he asked as he stepped up beside her and slid his arm around her hip casually. _Testing the waters._

“I like it,” she admitted, smiling shyly as she turned to meet his eyes. She still stepped back from him, reflexively, but it was slower than before and she didn’t go far. _Progress._

Andrew reminded himself to be patient, to stay in control. Sam’s power was pushing him to seduce her, growing stronger with every moment he spent with Mika. The hunger was like nothing Andrew had known before and he hadn’t expected it. He should have. Gifts from devils never came without a cost, despite contractual obligations. He had Sam’s incubus power to charm and enthrall but the hunger was still tied to it as well. _Delial has to be laughing at me right now._ Andrew staved the hunger off with touches and smiles, little connections with Mika. He had a lifetime of denying magic behind him, he was sure he could handle it.

“The kitchen’s this way.” Andrew beckoned as he turned towards the large open hallway that connected the room to the back half of his home. He moved deeper into his apartment, guiding her. Mika followed him, pausing to look down the intersecting hallway lined with black and white photography, one of Andrew’s earlier hobbies.

“What’s down there?” she asked innocently, causing him to pause.

The question made Andrew’s back stiffen. He turned back to her, his body tensing for a moment. “My bedroom,” He softly answered, his eyes meeting hers. Their heated look, the way he said it; it sent a small thrill through her, reddening her cheeks. _Andrew does look different: a little sharper, a little...dangerous._ Mika found she liked it.

“Oh,” She answered, faintly. She ducked her head and quickly hurried to follow him, hoping to hide her reaction. She didn’t see how Andrew’s smile widened.

*

The sky was already dark as Mika stood and looked out at the city through the tall windows of the kitchen. _How had so much time passed?_ Andrew made a wonderful dinner, stir-fry. They’d played with chopsticks, trying to eat and mostly just laughing at themselves and each other. He told her more about her grandfather, showed her a few more simple spells: lighting the candles at the table, summoning a breeze to blow through her hair. Mika smiled as she thought about it, spinning the little ring around her finger. She wondered if she would ever be able to use magic like he thought she would.

She looked shyly back over her shoulder, watching him as he cleaned up the last of the dishes. Finished, Andrew picked up his glass of white wine and lifted it to his lips. His eyes rose to notice her looking at him and Mika felt another thrill, stronger this time. _He looks so good._ She blushed as Andrew sipped his wine, watched her over the top of the glass, his eyes intense.

He carefully stepped around the kitchen island, placing his wine on the granite countertop with a click as he passed it, then moved in closer to her as she turned to him. Their attraction was tangible in the air. Mika couldn’t look away from his eyes, didn’t want to as she felt his arms slowly circle around her. There was a sparkle and her mind hazed with pleasure as he pulled her to him. She saw a swirl of gold that drew her in just as he leaned down to kiss her. A swirl that was familiar but the thought slipped away at his touch, leaving her as her desire for him warmed.

She gasped, a quick intake of breath just before Andrew’s lips met hers. His kiss ran electric through her, sparking a need in her core that surprised Mika and melted her resistance. The taste of the tart, dry wine mixed with the taste of him. It was heady in her mouth, intoxicating, as she let him dip his tongue in, his nose brushing hers. Her pleasure ran deep, her hands sliding around his waist to grip the back of his shirt in her fists.

Mika was holding him so tightly, returning his kisses. Andrew felt his spirit soar. He let his hold on the new magic within him slip a little, let it out as he reveled in her touch. It flowed around them and he felt the first strong tastes of her desire for him, felt the energy of it start to fill him. His heart roared with triumph. _She wants me. I knew it!_ Not seeing the danger, Andrew opened himself to it, let it go completely as he savored it.

Golden power rushed through both of them. It burned through Mika and she cried out in his arms as a wild flood of her energy was ripped from her. Her eyes flew wide, full of gold and unseeing. Her lips parted as she panted and clutched at him in agony.

Andrew felt the overwhelming rush of energy unleashed. Uncontrolled, it crashed over him, battered him, and overflowed out into the ether around them. He wrestled with it, struggling to force it back under his control, finally closing it off. But the damage was done. He saw Mika’s eyes roll back into her head as her body collapsed in his arms. She passed out, the magic finally releasing her.

Blackened petals sprinkled the floor, the ring disintegrating as Andrew held her to him, cursing his foolishness.


	24. And even though I tried it all fell apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Mika have a conversation.

Andrew paced back and forth in his living room. The over-abundance of energy he’d inadvertently pulled from Mika triggered his nerves like a caffeine overdose: irritating, anxious, and distracting.

_My plan isn’t working. Nothing is working._ Hell was waiting in the form of five demons and a devil to follow. _I could take out Sam…_ but he balked. He wasn’t sure what that would do with the new magic coursing through him; wasn’t sure if he could still use Sam as leverage with his brothers to get himself out of this mess.

_Like James would let you._ Andrew snorted at his own stupidity.

_Mika._ The demon had his claws firmly buried in her. _She fought my charm far longer than I would have thought. I should never have let her go after the funeral._

_Harold, what did you see in them?_ Andrew asked himself for the hundredth time. _What made you look past their nature?_ He scowled, turned, and strode through the room once more. _Was it the same reason you looked past mine?_ He refused to go there. He wasn’t the one betraying Harold’s trust; he wasn’t the one using Mika.

A sudden burst of music echoed in the room. Startled, Andrew reached under the coffee table, pulling Mika’s bag out to see her phone tucked into the top. He tugged it out, tossing it up into his palm to read the caller ID.

**< 3 James <3**

With a yell, Andrew threw it against the wall. Glass shards exploded. Black plastic and green circuit board scuffed the white paint before dropping in a pile of scattered fragments.

*

“James, she’s awake!”

“Mika?!” She heard her name as she slept, clinging to the darkness, her body aching. The voice was far away, a shout that sounded like a whisper and echoed through her. “Mika, Princess! Can you hear me?” Someone was calling her. “Please, where are you?”

She tried to answer them but couldn’t say anything; her voice was trapped in her throat. She heard talking in the distance, heard an urgent, warm brown voice that played at the edge of her senses, bringing a sense of longing.

“I can’t; there are wards… Please, Princess, answer!” Mika furrowed her brow, she couldn’t. She couldn’t speak; she wasn’t awake. Her body wanted and needed to sleep.

“Mika! I need you to...” She heard the sound drift away, leaving her in silence to sink into the darkness once more.

*

Mika woke, a cool, damp cloth smelling of herbs folded and draped over her eyes. She flinched, her head throbbing as she pulled it off and sat up. The light from the lamp felt way too bright. She was lying on top of a large bed, laid out on the soft gray duvet. _What happened to me?_ Her thoughts were so fuzzy.

She looked around, saw the clock on the nightstand. 11 pm. _What have I been doing? Where am I?_ Dimly, she remembered being with Andrew, having dinner with him. _Our first date._ It was their first real date. _This must be his bedroom._

Something poked at her, irritating her at the edge of her jeans. Reaching down, Mika pulled a small, battered white card from where it stuck out of her front pocket, digging into her skin.

_Tell him._   
_-D_

_Tell him? Andrew?_ Mika’s fingers slid over the script. The letters flared magenta beneath them and she felt the pull of magic. Surprised, she read the card again. _Tell Him. Him. **James!**_ The name triggered a flood of memories. They came back to her in a rush. _James._ Amber eyes, a rich tawny voice, strong arms holding her close. A man that made her heart race. _James._ His name was followed closely by another. _Erik. Erik wrote this card, it feels like him. Feels like him? What does that even mean?_

“How are you feeling?”

Mika started, realizing Andrew was standing in the doorway, watching her intently. It made her uncomfortable, made her quickly slide the card back into her pocket as she gave him a nervous smile.

“I’m alright,” she told him, checking the clock again. It was late, she had to get home. ** _James._** She didn’t realize she spoke his name out loud.

Andrew saw her reaction, heard the breathy name of his rival pass her lips and his anger flared. She was already thinking of James, wanting to go back to him. _The charm is definitely broken._

“No, you’re not all right,” Andrew admonished her. He kept his voice level, concerned as he quickly walked over to her. “Take it easy.”

“My head does hurt,” Mika grudgingly admitted as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She eyed him warily. “What happened?”

Andrew sat down beside her, reaching to check her head. Mika dodged and quickly stood, turning to face him as she stepped back.

Running his hands through his hair, Andrew sighed. _Now she won’t even let me touch her._ “What do you remember?” He asked instead of answering.

Mika frowned, trying to recall through the throbbing ache of her head. “We were having dinner...” _We talked, about anything and nothing that really mattered._ She remembered laughing with Andrew, flushed as she realized she had completely forgotten James. _How did I forget him?_

“Yes,” Andrew’s voice went soft. He looked up at her, his eyes hopeful. _Is she remembering our kiss, how she felt about me?_

Mika recognized the taste of wine in her mouth. _Have I been drinking?_ She could have sworn she had refused; had instead requested iced tea as Andrew stuttered, embarrassed at his mistake. She remembered his eyes, looking at her over his wine glass, remembered the pull of attraction for him.

“That’s... that’s all I remember,” she quickly stammered, denying it. _This is wrong, this is all wrong._

Andrew felt his heart crack. “That’s it?” he asked in unguarded, sarcastic disbelief.

Mika’s eyes widened as she heard his tone. She looked Andrew over again as her mind tried to find an answer for her strange behavior. “Why am I in your bedroom?” she blurted out in sharp accusation. A sliver of fear went up her spine and she edged back towards the door.

“I didn’t drug you and force myself on you if that’s what you’re implying,” Andrew retorted, anger flashing in his eyes. It was too close to the truth. Too close to what James had done to her as well. The hypocrisy of it all was bitter in his mouth.

Mika flushed but stood firm.

“You passed out,” He snapped at her, resigned. Andrew stood and folded his arms, looking hurt. She had wanted him. He could practically see her thoughts of James erasing him from her mind.

“I passed out?” Mika tried to ignore the guilt of her accusation.

“Yes. You must have over-exerted yourself or something. Have you been sleeping enough?” he asked, pressing his lips into a thin line. He knew very well she hadn’t.

Mika blushed remembering last night with James. _It was possible._ She had given him all the energy she could and had passed out more than once from sharing her energy in the past week. _It’s none of Andrew’s business._ Embarrassed, she turned and strode out to the living room. The reflection from the lamps on the windows revealed Andrew following her down the hall before she heard him.

“I’m fine, I should go," she said, looking for her bag. She refused to meet his eyes. "It’s late, Andrew. I need to get home.”

“Look, can we just talk for a moment?” Every word was full of frustration. _What do I have to do to win her? What had James done?_ “Mika, I don't know what happened yesterday. You know I like you. I thought you liked me, too. I thought we were...that we...We can fix this.” Andrew was miserable trying to get her to look at him. _Would she tell me? Admit to her and James?_ “Just...please, tell me.” He let out a defeated breath.

Mika sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Feeling the guilt again, she opened them and saw how despondent he looked. _I should never have come. I should have broken it off in the park._ Mika winced as the pain in her head flared.

“Mika...” Andrew saw it and reached for her but she shook him off. “Mika, please. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I want to help you. Please, let me.” Seeing her pause, he stepped closer, murmuring some words of healing.

Mika gasped as she saw the magic flow from him, recognized it as healing magic as it rolled over her, cooling her and washing the pain in her head away. She stopped, eyes wide, staring at him.

Andrew stopped as well, seeing her reaction. “Did you just..?”

“I saw that,” she whispered, recalling the strange glow from the card in her pocket, the way the script had flared when she traced Damien’s message. _The feel… Erik. **Magic.**_

Andrew stepped back, surprised. He let loose another small burst of demon magic, reading her as he had Sam. _Demon magic. Harold’s demon magic, maybe even stronger._ Elation and fear passed through him. Mika was more than aware; her magic was awake, fully awake. Yes, she was drained and weak from his mistake but her magic was no longer potential. That surge of energy made her powers come alive, completely.

Hope reared once more as Andrew thought of the possibilities, all of the research he and Harold had done to find a way to free him. _Maybe it wasn't in vain. Maybe we could continue where Harold had left off._ He had to win her back. He needed her.

Mika watched Andrew, her mind trying to remember some of what she had read in her grandfather’s study. _If I have magic, then I could..._ She tried to mimic the spell he cast, hoping it wouldn’t get her into too much trouble.

It startled Andrew and he quickly slammed his shields down, just in time. He hadn’t bothered with shielding around her before, especially within his apartment’s wards. _That was too close._ She’d see the taint on him, the hell-borne magic. Maybe even see the power he’d stolen from Sam.

“What... what was that?” Mika asked, physically shaken by the abrupt blocking of her spell.

“Sorry.” Andrew chuckled a little sheepishly, some of his awkwardness returning along with his excitement. “It’s not polite to detect someone’s magic without their permission.”

_Detect magic? Was that what I just tried?_ “But you just...” Mika's wonder turned into a frown as her eyes narrowed at him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and raised his hands. “I had to see in order to help you.” He stepped closer to her, his hands still up in supplication “Mika, don’t you understand?”

“I understand that I need to get home. This was a mistake.” She frowned and shook her head. She felt dizzy, weak, her nerves fraying. _Where is my bag?_

“Mika, you can’t go. Not now! You need shielding, training. I can help you,” Andrew pleaded, moving between her and the door.

“Please.” He stepped towards her again and she automatically backed away from him, moving further into the apartment. “You don’t know what it’s like out there. Your magic; it's so bright, it’s like a beacon. Magic can do wonderful things, but it can also attract dark things, terrible things.” Andrew pushed forward, desperate. He had to get her to realize just how important it was. He had fallen to those dark creatures. He didn’t want to think of what James would do if the demon recognized her magic was now active.

“Mika, you don’t know what can happen, but I do! Things...people you trust, they aren’t what you think they are. They’ll use you, hurt you. But I’m here for you! I’ve always been here for you! I won’t let anyone hurt you. Ever.” The words caught in his throat.

It was like a slap. Mika’s indignation from the funeral came rushing back. “But don’t you see, Andrew?” she snapped at him, anger flaring in her eyes. “That’s just it. You did let someone hurt me.”

“What?” he faltered, thinking of when he had failed her: James’ seduction.

“You were right there, watching it,” she accused him. “Did you forget? I saw you.”

Andrew moved back a step. _Had her magic fully awakened before tonight? Did she see me in the shadow realm watching as she and James...?_ His dream came back to him and he flushed.

“It happened twice, actually.” Mika’s voice rose, breaking through his thoughts.

That drew him up short. Andrew felt his insides twist. “What are you talking about?” _Does she mean when I tried to enthrall her? I didn’t mean to hurt her._

“Was it of so little consequence that you don’t even remember?” Mika snarled.

Andrew’s heart was hammering as he tried to reach for her again but she stepped back out of his reach.

“My father, Andrew. You saw him the night of the party and at the funeral.”

“Your father?” He stared at her, dumbfounded. He couldn’t comprehend it. _She’s still mad about her father? Everything happening around her and that was what she focused on?_

“Yes, my father.” The opportunity had come; she would end this. Mika turned away to look out over the city, remembering the hurt that flooded her at the funeral, remembering how Andrew had looked away. “I even told you about him that night...” Mika blushed, remembered their time in the gazebo and how for a time her broken heart had tried to fly with Andrew's. “I thought you understood. My father was the same as yours.”

_A devil summoning psychopath?_ Andrew held in his bitter laughter as he stared at her back.

Mika’s anger was burning hot. She would get it out, all of it. “But you didn’t do anything! You didn’t say anything! You could have at least given me some sign of support.”

“I told you! We were in the middle of a crowd, at my own father’s funeral!” Andrew couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _She’s breaking up with me because I didn’t stop her father?_ “Mika, believe me, I could have killed him for touching you but not in the midst of everyone! I’m not that stupid!” His voice turned cold, his eyes flashing red, but Mika didn’t notice. She was too wrapped up trying to get the words out.

_Tell him,_ the card had said. It was still in her front pocket. _I’ll tell him, all right. I’ll tell him to fuck off and go home to James._ Mika clenched her fists. She couldn’t look at Andrew, it was too hard. She just needed to keep talking, needed her anger to carry her through. “I need someone who can be there for me. Not just when it’s easy. Someone who’s more than just jokes and compliments.”

Andrew stood stock still in pure disbelief as she continued.

“I need someone who can protect me. Someone who looks out for me. Someone who’s strong in their convictions and not afraid to risk getting hurt. Someone who thinks about others rather than themselves and stands up against what’s wrong.” Mika felt herself break into angry tears, felt the fire in her slowly smothering under her disappointment. She let it build on her conviction to find a way to bridge the gap with James.

Suddenly, Andrew stepped up behind her, spinning her around and gripping her shoulders. Mika blinked as she saw the anger in his eyes. The sliver of fear returned, growing. She didn’t even recognize the boy she’d first liked in the man before her now.

“You have no idea,” Andrew ground out it through clenched teeth. Her ignorant betrayal ripped him apart, leaving a furious pain in its wake. His hold tightened and she flinched, watching as he struggled. He blinked, a tear running down his cheek. “You have no idea what I would give for you.” His face twisted between hurt and anger. “What I would do for you! I would do anything and everything for you!”

Mika struggled to keep herself distant, detached. He liked her, but he was over-reacting, trying more of his drama on her. She only knew she was tired of the false words, the fluffy promises.

“Then why didn’t you?” she whispered angrily, her accusing eyes burning into his.

Andrew let her go, gasping for air as his body shook. Mika stepped away from him, trembling, herself. She had wanted to like him, she had. At one time, she could have seen herself marrying Andrew. Wiping her eyes, she turned away and hurried back towards the door. She almost made it before she heard his quick heavy strides on the hardwood.

Andrew caught her wrist as she reached for the lock and spun her around. She tried to look up at him, but Andrew pulled at her, had her stumbling into his arms. He yanked her roughly against him, clamping his mouth down on hers as she made a small sound of protest. Mika struggled to pull away but he pushed her backward until she was up against the door.

Pinning her with his body, his other hand slid up and around the back of her neck. He held her head as he kissed her deeply, roughly, before breaking it. Andrew leaned his forehead against hers, staring deep into her shocked eyes. A flash of red and gold, before it was gone.

“Believe me. I would do anything for you.” He insisted, his voice rough with emotion. “I love you.”

Mika gasped. _He loves me._ The strength of Andrew's feelings lit a small fire in her but it didn’t burn for him. Mika realized it, admitting it to herself.

_I love James._

Andrew felt her hesitate. He saw her eyes soften and misunderstood it. His heart jumped as he leaned down to her again.

“Andrew...” Mika tried to push him away, pleaded with him. He wouldn’t let her go. She struggled, her heart starting to pound for a different reason.

James! She drew in a deep breath, his true name on her lips as Andrew suddenly reached up, holding her head still and looking into her eyes.

“Tace,” he whispered. _Silence._

**_Raestrao!_ **

Mika gasped as she felt the magic tighten her throat, preventing the sound from passing her lips. She looked up into Andrew’s eyes, confused, only to see the red and gold swirling. She struggled as she watched a ribbon of gold reach across to her, feeling it wrap around to bind her.

It was nowhere near what it had been with James. This was cold, demanding, but she still felt her body melt, still felt the coil of lust in her stomach. She couldn’t stop it, didn’t know how.

Andrew pulled back as his entire gaze became golden, no longer even trying to hide it. “I love you,” he said again, taking her hands and pulling her away from the door. Mika’s body took one hesitant step forward, her mind trying to fight it, before going with him.

_James!_

But James wasn’t there.

Andrew’s gaze intensified as he walked backward, drawing her deeper into his apartment, deeper into his magic. Mika felt her resistance float away as he held her close, pulling her onto his bed with him.

She had once had feelings for him; it was enough. Enough to let Andrew’s enthrallment take hold and try to push everything away from her, away from them. Enough to make her his. Her eyes filled with gold as they met his. They burned with stolen magic as he slowly spun it out, wrapping it around them. This time, he knew what to do. It heightened his senses.

Andrew kissed her, running his hands over her shoulders and down her back. His heated gaze slid over her, taking in how beautiful she was, reveling that she was here with him. _Finally._ His fingers undid her blouse as he kissed her neck. Brushing his mouth along her collarbone, he pushed the fabric open and away. He ignored the marks on her skin; he would make his own. Feeling the soft curves beneath her bra, he knelt between her knees, kissing down her body. His own body responded as she shifted beneath him.

Andrew slid up against her, relishing the feel of her hips cradling his. They rose to meet his then rolling beneath him as the magic moved Mika to wantonness. His heart raced and he pressed himself against her, letting the motion take him higher. The thought of her tight around him, drawing him to release, was almost too much. She was pure heaven for a damned man.

Impatient, Andrew knelt back and slid his hands down to the front of her jeans. He looked up into Mika’s eyes...

And saw the tears running from them, the panic bound in them. The fear.

**_What am I doing?_ **

Andrew faltered. His body told him to take her as much as he wanted, now and forever; heated with the magic that he realized he was barely controlling. His mind told him she was his, he had earned this, given everything for this. _Take her!_

His heart… his heart knew how false it was. _I can’t do this._ If she wouldn’t come to him willingly, he wouldn’t, couldn’t force her. _Not her. Never her._

Quietly, Andrew took a moment to rein in the enthrallment and choked it down as he had before. It was easier the second time.

“Shhhhh, Mika. I’m sorry.” He brushed her hair back from her face, gently rubbed away her tears. “It’s okay. It’s alright. I won’t hurt you,” he murmured as he buttoned up her blouse. He felt her shivering beneath him and slowly released her from the magic that had controlled her just seconds ago. He watched the little hitches of air into her lungs from her sobs, still trapped in silence.

It broke Andrew's heart.

Mika broke his nose.

She rammed her forehead square into Andrew’s face and his head flew back, blood spraying. Quickly, she shoved him the rest of the way off her and scrambled to get off the bed as Andrew, surprised, clutched his bleeding nose. He tried to get up as the room spun around him.

Mika stood and looked around, snatching the closest thing at hand. She grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and brought it down over his head as hard as she could, seeing him drop off the bed. With a silent scream, she kicked Andrew in the head for good measure before turning and running, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Quickly, she made her way down the hallway, sliding on the hardwood floor. She looked down, noticing the red smear as more drops fell. Mika reached up, realizing she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead. She touched it and winced.

_It doesn’t matter. You have to get out of here._

Mika ran straight for the door, flipping the locks and tugged at it only to find it sealed against her. Panic rose in her throat as she pulled harder. _There has to be a way out,_ was there something she could use? She stepped back, turning in a circle as she looked over the living room. She tripped over her bag as she passed behind the coffee table, landing on her hip and arms, blood from the gash getting into her eyes.

Impatiently, she wiped it away with her hands. _My phone! You could call the police._ Mika stood and snatched her bag, digging through it only to realize her phone wasn’t there. She threw it down as the tears rushed up. _You couldn’t have spoken to them anyway!_ Something caught her eye, a reflection in a small bookcase across the room beside the door. Stumbling, she saw a silver letter opener lying upon a tidy stack of mail.

Mika snatched it up, not even sure what she’d do with it. Maybe stab Andrew if he came near her again. It was sturdy enough and looked old.

She ran back to the door, trying to pull it again. She shoved the blade into the narrow gap between the frame and door, hoping to pry it open. Red light erupted from the crack, pouring into the room. Mika’s bloody hands slid off the handle to cover her eyes as she tried to keep it from blinding her. It went out abruptly, leaving her blinking.

The door slid open of its own accord, dropping the letter opener to the ground. Mika gaped at it for a second before shaking herself out of it. She snatched up the blade, ran through, and out into the dark hallway.

She couldn’t remember which way to go. There were doors and the hall continued to her left and right. _Does Andrew have neighbors? Could they help me?_ Mika decided not to risk it. It was better to get out; get out on the street where she could find someone.

She picked a direction at random. If it was like most buildings, there would be stairs at either end. Turning to her right, she ran and found herself in a huge space. She slid to a halt as she saw the sickly red glow in the middle of the room, the odd markings glowing on the ceiling. Her stomach dropped as she realized it was more magic. _I went the wrong way!_ Mika turned to go back but suddenly stopped.

_No. It couldn’t be._

Shaking, she turned back, saw the Letterman’s jacket, the shock of brown hair. The demon lying on the ground within the circle.

**_Sam!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I posted before I listen to music while I write and use lyrics from the songs for the chapter titles (starting at Chapter 3)  
> I've started to lean towards specific bands for a couple of the characters.  
> I always listen to The Offspring when I'm writing Sam's dialogue.  
> I now realize Andrew has become tied to Linkin Park, hence two of their songs in a row as these last two chapters were actually a really big one that I had to break down.  
> Hope you don't mind.


	25. Something in the night is dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations

Sam!!!

Mika ran to the barrier, stopping just before she touched it. The runes scorched into the floor warned her away. They seemed to writhe as she looked down at them, making her shudder. Sam was lying on the ground. A broad band of moonlight stretched across the room, falling from the tall windows to shine down on him. He was curled in on himself, unmoving.

Mika crouched down, tapping the handle of the letter opener on the floor, desperately hoping he was okay, that he could hear it. She didn’t want to draw too much attention. She saw Sam pull his arms away from his head; heard him let out a small moan as the light hit his face. He turned to look over his shoulder towards her, blinking.

Mika paused, stepping back. Sam… It was dark in the room but with the moonlight, she could still see how thin he looked. His face was haggard, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. The brilliant green was gone. Pale gray, the stormy color of clouds, looked blearily back at her.

“Mika?” Sam managed to keep his voice down as he stared at her in shock.

_Sam._ She could only mouth the word. Confused, he pulled himself shakily to his feet. Mika scrubbed at the tears and blood on her face with her sleeve as she stood as well. She fought to catch her breath.

“What did that son of a bitch do to you?” Sam gently asked her as he put his hands up against the red wall of light between them. She shook her head, unable to explain and there wasn’t a lot of time. She checked back over her shoulder to make sure Andrew wasn’t coming.

“I swear I’m going to kill him,” Sam muttered.

Mika stepped back and looked up. The runes were far out of her reach. She saw the blend of violet and red power twining through them in an intricate pattern, with Sam’s green energy woven into it. Sam’s and Andrew’s. It made her sick to her stomach. _Andrew did this. Not only had he tried to...tried to..._ She remembered the swirl of red just before Andrew had enthralled her and glanced back at the circle beside her. _Red. Hell-borne magic._ The words came into her mind. It felt like ice water down her back.

“Mika, you should get out of here; go get James and the others,” Sam urged her to leave him but she furiously shook her head. She had to break the circle, get Sam and her both out before Andrew did anything worse _. What do I know about this?_ The notes from her grandfather’s journal were blurry in her mind; she couldn’t recall them mentioning anything about this and didn’t want to hurt Sam.

Mika looked down at the letter opener in her hands, looked up at the red glow. _Just like the doorway back in the apartment._ Mika raised the blade. _Maybe…_

“Ah-ah-ah, sweet thing. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Mika jumped, turning to see a blond man in sunglasses, jeans, and a t-shirt, stepping out of the shadows. He chuckled as she stepped back and brandished the blade at him, amused as he walked towards her.

Sam saw Mika jump and quickly looked around himself. He couldn’t see who she was facing, but he was certain he knew. Dread filled him. “Show yourself, fucker!” he called out into the room, trying to get the devil's attention.

Delial ignored him. “I’m a little late, but sometimes it’s just better to watch,” the devil grinned, his teeth unnaturally white. “Besides, you’re handling it all quite well on your own. I’m impressed.” He stopped, just at the opposite edge of the circle.

“Leave her alone!” Sam tried to figure out where the devil was. He watched Mika’s eyes as she turned, stepping back along the barrier to try and keep it between her and the stranger. “Mika, watch out. That’s no minor devil,” Sam warned her.

_Stay back!_ Mika’s lips formed the words that she tried to shout.

The devil tsked and shook his head. “Sorry pretty, I can’t hear you. Did you say something?” He took another step closer, pausing just out of reach.

Mika's gaze flicked to Sam for a moment, his worried eyes meeting hers. He couldn’t help her, he was trapped. _I can’t outrun the devil and I won’t leave Sam._ The blade felt so small in her hands as she looked back at Delial.

“You are a strong one, aren’t you?” The devil tilted his head down to meet her stare over the top of his glasses. He leaned casually against the barrier with one hand as he watched her. Mika saw his eyes, saw the bright baby blue. The horizontal pupils shifted as he looked her over. It made her skin crawl.

“I didn’t expect you to knock on my door; what a delight to be the first! You know, Andrew’s probably going to take it a little hard,” he confided with a conspiratorial grin. Mika frowned, her cheeks flushing in anger at the thought of Andrew. _I trusted him. All the while he was using hell-borne magic and hurt Sam._ It was unforgivable.

“Oh, don’t judge so much my dear. That’s reserved for others. After all, he gave his own soul just to protect you. He took his father’s life to keep the old bastard from taking yours.”

Sam was pounding on the barrier but Mika only heard the pounding of her heart as the devil’s words sunk in. His smile was gone, his eyes receding back behind his glasses once more as he stood back up. For a moment, the blue had been pure, shining with bright white light. Not the eyes of a devil at all. In shock, Mika didn’t even feel the blade slip from her hands to drop on the floor.

“Well, as much as I find our conversation absolutely riveting, I’m afraid I can’t just stand around all night. It would be way too boring.” The cocky smile returned to the devil’s lips as though it had never left.

Delial raised his hand and Mika flinched back, trying to block him with her hands but he didn’t strike at her. Instead, he swept his long black nails through the barrier, breaking the circle as he dismissed the power he had fed into it after Malix had so clumsily disrupted it. The violet energy of Andrew’s demon trap destabilized, swirling out and about the room in a rush of wind before collapsing to leave Sam standing free.

“Later, love.” The shadows closed around Delial, folding in as he disappeared, leaving Mika and Sam alone.

*

The boys reconvened in the house. Matthew was in the dining room, the new tablet they’d purchased propped up in front of him. He transferred his notes from their map, adding where they’d already searched, the paper copy from the morning before abandoned for the easier technology. He already had a plan set for tomorrow’s search for Sam, proud at the approval in James' eyes when the brothers all agreed to it.

James was pacing back and forth in the sitting room, the long strides doing nothing to relieve his tension as his mind moved back to the woman tugging at his heart. Erik leaned back in one of the chairs, his arms draped over the sides, weary but watching James practically interrogate their youngest brother. Damien sat cross-legged on the couch. He bore the brunt of James’ focus and tried to answer the best he could, as he always did.

“Do you have any idea where she is?” James demanded of Damien, pausing in his steps to fold his arms and look down at his youngest brother.

_Mika had to have been thinking something that we can use to determine where she was._ Something to reassure him that she was alright. It was difficult; he’d filled the father role for his brothers but he couldn’t dictate what she did or where she went. He wanted Mika for a partner, he had to respect her choices. The situation wasn’t making it easy, though. The thought of a warlock out there had his nerves frayed. Mika could, would call him if she needed him but that thought gave little comfort. _And I thought trying to take care of my brothers is difficult._

“James,” Erik tried to calm his brother down. It wasn’t fair to pressure Damien. He lived with all of their secrets, had made discretion an art form. But at the same time, Erik wanted to know as well. James wasn’t the only one worried about her.

Damien wouldn’t meet James’ gaze. The eldest brother sighed, removing his glasses and pressing his fingers to his eyes. He felt his heart lurch.

“She’s with him, isn’t she?” James asked into the room. He almost didn’t want to hear the answer. Almost.

Erik’s eyes flew to Damien, surprised. Hadn’t they sorted that out? _Hadn’t Mika finally chosen James? Hadn’t she and our brother... just last night?_ Erik studied James, his frown deepening. James was their leader. He was strong but his heart was another matter. Erik had cheered him on when James first confided in him; putting his own feelings aside to help his older brother.

This past week had been heart-rending to the second brother as Erik was left to watch James’s feelings rise and fall; to see how Mika and James had fought, how they kept seeming to miss connecting with each other. He recalled the pain in James’ eyes as he sat side-by-side with him on his bed, not saying anything, just being there for James as he rode out his misery. Erik saw the look of sorrow in Mika’s eyes when James had rejected her. Saw her try to deny it with Andrew and fail. He saw the fear when she’d learned James was hurt; the hope as she rushed past him to help James, her heart in her eyes. They’d all heard the two of them finding each other, sharing their feelings in each others’ embrace. The brothers felt the energy bloom and flow out from James’ room. Even now, Erik’s cheeks blushed as he remembered the feeling. Growing uncomfortable, he fought to push the memory away.

Instead, he thought of the card Damien had him write before they left to give James and Mika some privacy. The card he’d imbued with his own energy to try and protect her. **Tell him.** _Who?_ Only Damien knew exactly what that meant, privy to her thoughts as he was. But Mika’s feelings for James were obvious, just as James’ were. _Why the hell would she go to Andrew?_

“It’s not what you think.” Damien shifted nervously, his hand rising to his throat.

“Then tell me what I should think,” James snapped, out of patience. Damien flinched before James realized he was letting his anger out on his baby brother. He couldn’t help it. He was worried. He hated how little he could control this, what little he could do about it. Hated how he was left to wait and fear over what it would be like when he saw her again.

Damien frowned and stood up from the couch. He’d only let James push him so far.

“Damien, I’m sorry.” James quickly apologized, knowing he should respect Mika’s privacy and his brother’s confidences.

“She still has to work it out, herself,” Damien whispered to his brother looking down at the floor. He lifted his eyes to meet James'. “Just as you do.” The mind-reader left the room without another word as James’ anger collapsed.

Erik watched the thoughts run through his brother’s head as James pushed his glasses back up his nose, as he tried to wrap himself back into the semblance of decorum he fought to maintain. Suddenly James' breath hitched. His body tensed and Erik realized the hell-borne magic was running through him again.

Erik jumped to his feet as James sagged, calling for Matthew to help him as he caught James’ arm.

“What’s wrong? James!” Matthew ran over to help hold his brother up. He started as he sensed the residue of hell-born magic in James, realizing this was what Erik had described when James got some of his memory back, earlier.

“It’s happening again,” Erik confirmed, releasing another detection spell. He watched the wards on the house close in, nulling the magic before it could do any more damage to James. The magical barrier he’d seen before wavered and deteriorated as his brother’s power finally overthrew it.

Drawing deep breaths, James pulled himself up. He stepped back from his worried brothers. The shock, the sheer fury on his face made Erik pause as James met his eyes.

“Andrew.”


	26. Hey brother, what you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight it's: ready, set, go.

Andrew’s name echoed as James looked at his brothers. Damien quickly ran back into the room. James’ first thoughts weren’t of revenge but fear, despite how the anger hid it from his eyes.

“She’s with him.” James said in mind and voice as Erik also realized it.  
  
“Would he hurt her?” Matthew asked, biting his lower lip as he thought about what they could do.  
  
“I don’t think so, or he would have already. He might try to use her against us, or try to turn her from us.” Erik’s worried eyes flashed as his own fists curled to mirror James'.  
  
“She’d never turn from us.” Damien whispered to them, strong in his conviction though his own fear was showing.  
  
Erik frowned, reflected on the magic he had felt. “It might not be her choice. We don’t know what types of magic he has or how strong his specializations are. We’ll need to be careful.”  
  
“Obviously he’s using dark magic.” James tried to calm down, think rationally. “And demon magic is also quite probable. He spoke of Harold to me. He said ‘Harold thought we would be great friends.” James' brothers all stared at him wide eyed. Harold Anderson would never have used hell-borne magic. It went against everything their benefactor believed in. How were Andrew and him connected?  
  
“Andrew also knew I was a prince of the Abyssal Plains.” James admitted. He quickly recounted everything Andrew had said to his brothers, keeping tight control of his agitation though every moment of delay had his heart screaming.  
  
“He tricked Harold, too?” Matthew’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Erik shook his head. “No, Harold was too strong for that. We’re missing something, but as to what, I'm not sure.” He shook his head again, looked to James as Matthew and Damien did.  
  
“Whatever it was, Andrew’s using hell magic. He can’t be trusted. With Sam and Mika both missing, we have to assume it’s connected and he’s involved.” James folded his arms, forced himself not to pace. “Let’s pay Mr. Lewis a visit.”  
  
“On it.” Matthew pulled out his tablet and started digging for data.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” Erik whispered under his breath. James looked to his brother, grateful for the support.  
  
Erik’s eyes suddenly widened, met his before James saw his brother disappear in a flash of magic, summoned from them. _Sam?_   James' heart hammered. _**Raestrao!**_  He heard his own summons and he couldn’t accept it fast enough. His brother’s voice rang in his head, relief surging through him as it reassured him that Sam was alive.  
  
The room rushed away to drop him into a large dim room, beams of moonlight and the lights of the skyline through the tall windows breaking the darkness. They were downtown. Erik ran past, already going to Sam as Matthew and Damien quickly followed the summons behind them. James instantly took in the runes branded into the floor. He could smell the stench of brimstone still lingering on the air. Anger and concern clashed as he saw his brother.  
  
Sam was haggard, his eyes a dull gray that startled James. Erik was already reaching out to Sam with his magic to check him as Matthew and Damien looked about to scout their surroundings. He saw Erik’s healing magic at work as Sam stood straighter, Sam's anger mirroring James' own. Andrew would pay.  
  
Magic beckoned and James froze. He felt her presence, her gaze on him, before he slowly turned around to face her. Mika was standing behind him, shocked from witnessing the brothers being summoned into the room around her. Their eyes met across the distance between them. James stood unsure, felt his heart in his throat. Mika had been crying; blood was smeared on her face. She was beautiful. The world stopped around them. His brothers circled, speaking with each other, but James only had eyes for her, only wanted to hear her voice at that moment. Breathless, his heart reached out, nervous hope in his eyes.  
  
Mika broke into tears and ran for him, threw herself into his arms.  
  
James closed his eyes and caught her, scooped her up and held her close as he whispered her name into her ear. Mika didn’t answer, didn’t say anything; but she held him so tightly, her embrace spoke volumes. She clung to him as her body shook, closed her eyes and took in the feel of his arms around her, his heart hammering against hers. James kissed her cheek, lifted a hand to run it over her hair as he spoke.  
  
“You’re alright.” James murmured, confirming it for himself as much as he said it for her. “You’re alright. Love, I was so worried.” He felt Mika stiffen at the endearment, felt her lean back from him with wide eyes, saw her lips moving. James’ breath caught as he realized he couldn’t hear her.  
  
“James.” Erik softly broke the moment. James turned to see his brothers looking at them, saw the small smiles and nods that he answered with his own, before putting Mika down.  
  
“Mika,” Erik stepped forward. “Let me help you.”  
  
Mika pulled away from James with hesitation, realizing they weren’t safe yet, and turned to his brother. Erik studied her for a moment. Mika recognized he was seeing her magic just as Andrew had, felt Erik’s gentle inquiry and saw the sparkle in his eyes as he noticed her feeling it. “Welcome to the world of magic, Princess.” Erik gave an ironic half smile and reached forward to gently brush his fingers down her throat.

Mika felt the vice suddenly release, heard her own gasp as the pressure abated and speech returned to her once more. Freed, she whirled back around to face James, fear in her eyes. “James, Andrew…”  
  
James put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “I know it’s him.” He met her eyes, “We’re going to take care of it. I’ll protect you, no matter what.” James saw the relief in her eyes. She believed him, trusted him.  
  
“Well, isn’t this touching?” Andrew’s voice rang out as he strode into the room, Malix and his gang fanning out around him. With the abundance of Mika’s energy, Andrew had taken the time to heal, the time to call the lesser demons from their rooms along the hall. They had responded eagerly. The demons were in **his** lair and Andrew wouldn’t come to the fight unprepared.  
  
“Finally some action!” Malix laughed as his gang and he pulled their weapons: knives, guns and an assortment of others. The incubi brothers quickly spread out to either side of James, moving into position. James looked at his brothers from the corners of his eyes; saw their nods of readiness, even Sam’s, his anger fueling him past his fatigue.  
  
Focusing back on their foes, James gently guided Mika behind him, shielding her as he confronted Andrew. “Stay back.” James whispered.  
  
“I told you to stay away from my girl, James.” Andrew called from across the room to him.  
  
“I don’t think she’s yours, Lewis.” James felt his hands twitch, held back his powers as they stood in a standoff.  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong. She has feelings for me, we both know it. Harold brought you here, freed all of you, and this is how you repay him? You just couldn’t find some other girl to feed off of, could you?” Andrew’s eyes narrowed at James. “That’s what your kind do, isn’t it? A demon of Lilith doesn’t love; it manipulates and feeds.”  
  
“So says the sociopath warlock with a gang of Devils around him.” James kept his voice level; his eyes deadly as he instigated more anger from Andrew, leveraged a little more control from him. He heard Mika shift behind him. She wouldn’t believe Andrew’s lies, would she? “You’re delusional.”  
  
“Delusional?” Andrew gave a nasty laugh. “You’re deflecting! Can’t stand the truth, James? Don’t want her to know the reality of your kind? You and your brothers are predators in our world. Go ahead; try to deny it.” Andrew’s smile was cruel.  
  
“Shut your lying mouth, hell-bitch.” Sam snarled from the left side of James. Andrew glared at him as the devils around him broke into laughter, Malix looking delighted.  
  
“I believe you offered me a better time, Sam. Let’s see just how rough the ending is going to be.” Furious, Andrew signaled the devils and they surged forward as he stepped back, letting them close in with the demons. “Leave the girl for me.” It was Andrew’s only command as his eyes held James’ through the rush of bodies.  
  
“Fuck, yeah!” Malix crowed, “Let’s dance, pretty boys.”  
  
_Damien, protect her._ James thoughts cut through the chaos to his brother as the familiar feel of his handguns hit his palms.  
  
The brothers moved to meet the onslaught. Damien ducked back as his brothers rushed forward, grabbing Mika to pull her close, wrapping them in illusion. Multiple clones of him ran forward to join his brothers and distract their foes, providing some cover.

Erik summoned a wall of ethereal energy, in the form of tentacles, blocking the devils' access to Mika and Damien. As the devils rushed forward to circle the incubi, multiple wards in the magenta color of Erik’s magic bloomed to life beneath his and his brothers' feet to catch the wave of dark energy Andrew threw at them.

James spun firing as Matthew dodged and launched himself up onto one of the work benches, getting a better view of the room. Knives filled his hands to deftly spin out into the red bodies rushing towards him as the air filled with golden shots and bullets of black hell magic.

Sam’s speed pushed him past the front line of gangbangers as he slid under the barrage to launch himself at the snipers in the back, his fury breaking the neck of the first one unfortunate enough to get in his way as he struck the punk in the side of the head.  
  
Despite their tactics, the boys were outnumbered at least five-to-one, not including Andrew standing in the back, calling his own wards up to boost the devil’s strength and drain the brothers’ energy. Erik launched a volley of magenta shards, cutting through two devils trying to get behind James. James nodded to him before pistol-whipping a devil who tried slashing at him with her knife.  
  
Mika watched the violence wide-eyed for a few seconds before Damien pulled her away, withdrew with her to hide behind one of the pillars. He had to help his brothers; his magic could hide her here. “Don’t watch.” He whispered in her ear. Numbly she nodded, her mind still seeing the body of a female devil drop to the floor, one of Matthew’s blades embedded in her forehead.  
  
“Oh, what the fuck!” Eris dropped before Malix and he moaned in frustration. It was hard enough finding a hot bitch’s body for Eris. Now he’d have to do without her magic until he could find a suitable replacement for her to possess, and she’d be pissy when she got back. Hell always did that to her.  
  
Malix stepped over Eris without another thought for her and went straight for Matthew. Matthew was only too happy to go up against him, his bright blue eyes dancing as a vicious smile curled his lips. James wasn’t the only one of the brothers with a mean streak. He was just the only one to let it out so openly in his earnestness; but every now and again the opportunity arose for Matthew to have his own fun and unlike James, he never hesitated to take it.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, runt?” Malix called out, firing bullets across the workbench, not even caring if he hit any of his own. Matthew threw a volley of knives back, the devils around Malix scattering as they realized the two were closing in on each other and that the bullets and blades would take anything in their way.  
  
“Trying to decide what piece of you I’m going to cut out first.” Matthew sneered. He jumped down, dodging Malix’s random shots, deflecting others as he threw his knives. The devil’s aim was terrible and Matthew couldn’t help but laugh as he realized just how easy this was going to be for him. Sam’s training really did pay off.  
  
“That’s big talk for such a little shit stain like you.” Malix squeezed off another round, but Matthew quickly rolled out of the way, hopping up onto his feet to throw another spray of blades. They slashed at the devil, but surprisingly Malix was able to turn away, his biker jacket taking some slashes into the leather, but nothing worse. “You wanna play? Let’s do it.” The devil’s malicious laughter rang out as he dropped his gun and summoned his own knife, a black blade similar to Matthew’s. Malix crouched down waving Matthew forward.  
  
The two closed, circling, Matthew’s smile a match for the devil’s as they lashed out at each other, sweeping and stabbing. Matthew pulled a second blade and spun past Malix, blocking a stab with one and slashing through the leather jacket with ease to run his other blade along the devil’s ribs. Matthew felt the warm gush of blood over his hand and chuckled as the devil stumbled back.  
  
Malix pressed a hand to his side, brought it back up to his face to see the blood and laughed, though there was an edge of uneasiness to it. “Oh, you’re going to regret that.” Malix quickly rushed in, lashing with his own blade and caught Matthew across the chest, the tip scoring his skin for blood, but not deep enough to cause real damage. Still, it put the younger brother on defense. Matthew had to remember not to get cocky as he countered. The two circled again, slashed, and cuts were scored on both sides before waiting for their next openings.  
  
Suddenly Malix closed in, snatching Matthew’s arm as Matthew stabbed back. The devil took the blade in his side, but held Matthew as he summoned back his gun and plugged two shots into the brother’s gut. Matthew cried out, shoving away to crouch back. He clutched at the wound as Malix laughed down at him. Matthew rushed to start healing it, kept his eyes on the devil as he heard James shout his name.  
  
“Looks like I need a new bitch and you’re pretty enough.” Malix’s cruel smile flashed. “Let’s see just how much you can take before you break.” He laughed, leveling his gun at Matthew’s chest.  
  
Matthew saw James behind Malix, trying to get to them through the crowd of devils attacking him. That was just what he needed, big brother saving him again. Matthew wouldn’t let it happen, not this time. This was his fight, his proving ground. He’d had enough of being called the smallest, the weakest, enough of depending on his brothers all the time.  
  
Matthew snarled with rage, his hands reaching into his pockets as he rushed the devil. He filled his hands with blades, his own blood making them slick. Malix’s eyes widened as Matthew dove straight at him. He only managed a single shot grazing Matthew’s side, before the younger brother was on him. The devil’s gun was knocked away as he fell, landing on his back as Matthew tackled him, the knives fanned between his fingers burying themselves into Malix’s arms.  
  
The devil screamed in pain as Matthew, straddling him, tore the blades out and punched them over and over into Malix’s chest. He slashed the devil’s throat wide open to cut off the sound with a spray of blood and bubbles. Matthew left his chest looking like a pin cushion before he summoned two more large blades and rammed them down into Malix’s eyes, pinning the devil’s skull to the hardwood floor as he finished him.  
  
“Go to hell, Malix!” Matthew screamed down at the body, before hearing James call his name, felt him put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around but stopped himself before he struck out at his oldest brother. James was his idol and his bane at the same time, the walking reminder of his inadequacies and yet the only one whose opinion truly mattered to Matthew. The concern in his eyes made Matthew realize just how injured he was. He felt James bolster his energy, try to help heal him. Matthew quickly smiled at James, cutting him and his energy off. The bleeding had already stopped, he could handle it.  
  
“Don’t.” Matthew pushed James’ hand away. “You’ll need it to fight. I’ll be alright.” Matthew saw James’ hesitant nod. He saw the understanding and pride overcome the worry on James’ face.  
  
James helped Matthew up on his feet and looked down at what was once their foe. “Impressive.” James smiled and Matthew answered it with a weary smile of his own as the glow of accomplishment flowed through him. They both looked down at the two blades Matthew had summoned, the seal of their house, their kingdom, on the pommels. Accepting once again that James was their leader, knowing he would give anything for his brother, Matthew bent down and pulled them from the wood. He cleaned them quickly on Malix’s shirt. Turning back, Matthew pocketed one before he offered the other to James; offered his blade to the Heir.  
  
James blinked, understanding flooding his eyes along with a warmth and love that Matthew would remember for the rest of his life. Even though he was no longer the heir to the Demon world, just as he had with Erik and Sam before, James took it. He slid it into his belt before pulling his brother into a quick but firm hug.  
  
“Come on, James.” Matthew laughed up at him, pushing him away. “Don’t you have a girl to save?” James returned his grin before turning back to the fray with Matthew at his side.  
  
Meanwhile, turning up his speed, Sam grabbed the outstretched forearm of a sniper, crushed his wrist to make him drop the gun he held. With a quick rotation, he tugged the devil off his feet, swung him into the next with enough force to send the two of them flying back into the wall. A sweep of his leg had a third devil with a baton dropping to the floor, his weapon flying. Sam snatched it out of the air by the side handle and used it to knock his foe out cold as he spun it under his forearm. He turned to realize there were no other devils left between him and Andrew.  
  
“You have something of mine, bitch.” Sam called out smugly, striding towards the warlock. “I think it’s time I take it back.”  
  
Andrew stepped back, trying to keep an eye on Sam while occupied with Erik’s onslaught as their magic clashed in the air. Realizing just how open he was to attack, Andrew raised a hand, summoned Delial to his side. The devil dropped out of the shadows overhead to land before Sam, one hand out to bar the way. Sam growled as he saw his new foe.  
  
“That’s my meal ticket you’re messing with, Sam.” Delial’s lenses flashed in the moonlight. “And I don’t feel like going home anytime soon.” Delial’s other hand reached back, pulled a long, narrow sword from the air. Red flames flared and licked up and down the edges as he raised it between them.  
  
“A flaming sword.” Sam looked the devil up and down, unimpressed. “Really?”  
  
Delial shrugged, enjoying the banter. “They may have fired me, but I still got to keep the swag.”  
  
With that, Delial ran forward, taking a wide swing at him. Sam leapt over the blade, one high-top toeing the flat of it to push him over the devil before he dropped down behind him, sweeping out with the baton to connect with Delial's back.  
  
“Getting rusty in your old age?” Sam taunted him as Delial stepped forward with a grunt. The devil whipped around to swing again. This time Sam had to back up as Delial rolled the sword, increasing his speed to match Sam’s as Sam was forced to side step and block. The rhythmic crack of the blade biting into the baton was interrupted by the sear of it cutting into Sam’s forearm as Delial managed to get past his guard. Sam hissed and pulled back, testing his hand and wrist to be sure it wasn’t too deep and he still had full range of motion.  
  
“Too cocky in your youth?” Delial countered with a laugh.  
  
“That was your freebie. I won’t underestimate you again.” Sam growled, considering the devil’s stance. It was good; Sam hated to admit they seemed equally matched. The two exchanged a few more swings before Sam threw the broken baton away and summoned an ethereal pair. Delial laughed in delight as Sam came back in, dual-wielding the sticks. It almost looked like a dance between the two as they swung, countered, blocked and turned.  
  
“You know,” Delial casually commented as he moved to block a flurry of swings from the demon, “I’m beginning to like you, Sam.” The devil’s teeth flashed as Sam gritted his own, trying to catch his breath while moving to block a series of hard swings from the devil. The connections were jarring his arms more than he liked, he could feel the fatigue building.  
  
“Stop talking to it, Sam!” Erik yelled to his brother, summoning another wall of tentacles to block the minor devils from Sam’s fight, instead moving them towards Damien and James. His brothers could handle them.  
  
“You’re no fun, Erik.” Delial laughed, lashing out to cut down a couple of tentacles that reached for him. Erik’s head whipped towards Delial, his mouth thinning as the devil grinned at him. Sam moved forward to try and take the advantage, but the devil slashed back at him, raised a hand to summon a wave of force that knocked Sam back up against the wall and had Erik dodging and adjusting his wards to face him as Andrew backed away.  
  
“I see you, demon. I see your desire. How long will you deny it?” Delial sneered towards Erik, ignoring Sam’s growl.  
  
“Shut up!” Erik summoned a shower of ethereal shards, flung them at the devil while Sam got back on his feet. Delial laughed, sending another force wave to deflect the shards towards Sam. Erik quickly dismissed them before they struck his brother.  
  
“Tell me, does the prince know how much you long for his princess?” The devil taunted Erik, his eyes flashing red. Delial licked his lips. “It’s absolutely delicious.”  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth!” Sam yelled at the devil, drawing his attention once more. “I’m sick of your lies.” He dismissed the batons and charged the devil outright, grappling him and trying to force him to drop the blade, pulling his attention away from Erik once more.  
  
Erik looked to James; saw his oldest brother checking Matthew after the fight with Malix, the two exchanging tactics before entering the fray again while Damien’s mirror images confused their foes. Damien was getting better, he had a couple of illusions of James up as well as his own. As Erik watched, he saw his youngest brother appear behind one of the devils, saw his garrote cutting deep into the throat of a punk who had been aiming to fire upon their brothers. He’d never seen his gentle brother kill so coldly before. Damien’s eyes moved to Erik’s, only for a brief second, but he nodded. Some secrets would never be told.  
  
Damien saw Erik’s look, heard his thoughts easily above the din of the fight. Erik’s fatigue was making his guard go down. He’d spent way too much energy in the past few days and it was showing. This needed to be settled soon. Damien moved to return to Mika. She could energize all of them with her presence alone. They were becoming attuned and her affection for the brothers, though not as strong as her feelings for James, could help Erik.  
  
Damien’s eyes searched the back of the workroom. He wrapped himself back in invisibility and pushed the chaos of thoughts away from him, focused on her. Damien gasped as he realized where she was, who she was with.  
  
“James!” he called out to his oldest brother. James looked up at him, searched around Damien and quickly scanned the room. With a mental command for Damien to help their brothers, James took off running from the room. His bond with her would guide him to Mika.  
  
Damien could only hope James found Mika and Andrew quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first major fight scene with more than two characters. Hopefully it turned out well.  
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Even though I'm the sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows.

Delial answered his summons. Andrew was surprised but grateful that there was no corresponding pull of energy, no flush of taint with it. The devils were rapidly thinning in numbers, the demons taking them out in an almost methodical manner. He had thought he was prepared, but now he knew he was wrong. As he traded attacks with Erik, Andrew contemplated his next steps. A part of him wanted to let go, just let Erik’s magic rip him apart or let James put a bullet through his brain; but the threat of hell, the knowledge of what waited for him on the other side, kept him going. Instead, once Delial had Erik distracted, Andrew ran for it.  
  
He went down the back hallway before turning and quickly heading for the door. Slamming through it, Andrew ran up into the stairway, taking them two at a time. He paused at one of the windows, snatched at the locks to flip them and threw it wide, giving him access to the roof of the adjacent building below. Andrew set a ward to land safely and dropped down the two floors into the cool night air.  
  
“Andrew, wait.” He heard Mika call out to him. Andrew looked back up at her, surprised, as she leaned out. She was the last person he expected to see following him.  
  
“And get slaughtered by demons?” He spat the words at her. “No, thank you.” James and his brothers were unstoppable; Andrew saw enough of the fight to know that. He couldn’t defeat them, not now. Mika was his death sentence. James would never let her go and she would never leave James. Andrew's dreams were bitter ash in his throat. He had only one thing left: to survive and try to fight another day.  
  
Andrew turned to go, but Mika tried to crawl out after him. “Andrew!” She lowered herself the best she could to drop the twenty feet, hanging from the sill. She was too new to magic to even think of using it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Andrew felt a stab of anger, sadness that he wouldn’t be there to teach her. Still, he wouldn’t let her hurt herself. He still couldn’t let her go.  
  
Mika felt herself drop. She felt the brush of Andrew’s magic slow her fall, felt him catch her. His arms held her as he lowered her to stand, both of them looking at each other until she quickly stepped away. Andrew looked down for a moment before turning away, himself.  
  
“Andrew,” Mika backed away out of arm’s reach, moved out into the moonlight on the roof. He sighed as she moved in front of him, blocked his retreat, determined. “Is it true?” She asked, demanded an answer. He looked at her warily. She had run from him. Why was she stopping him now? “Did you really?” Mika had trouble saying it, it was too big, but she made herself ask. Andrew was dangerous, but she had to know. The devil’s eyes, Andrew’s declarations, her own ignorant words in the apartment: she had to know. “Did you really kill your father to protect me? Did you give your soul, for me? Is this,” She choked on the words, waved a forlorn hand between them, swung it back behind her towards the fight. “Is all of this my fault?” If it was, if there was any chance, Mika had to try to fix it.  
  
_She knows._  
  
She knew Andrew was hell bound; the devils that circled him had made that obvious. Now Mika knew why, what he did, what he had done for her. Somehow, she had learned of his sacrifice.  
  
_Shit._ She was standing there, blaming herself. Andrew’s control over his own emotions had been tenuous. He turned away, felt his feelings come crashing down on him again, more painful than ever before. He should be running, but he was trapped. Mika’s words…If she had to know, then so be it.  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Andrew’s anguished voice scared Mika. “It was supposed to be you and I. Together.” He looked at her, sorrow and desperation warring in him. “Harold was going to free me of the pact. I was going to be free...” His voice quieted, cracked, before he pulled himself back together, faced her square on.  
  
“My father gave me to them.” Andrew’s face was haunted; thoughts of the darkness that laid claim on him, that dogged him throughout his life, raced behind his words. “Before I was even born, their taint lived in me. He took everything he could from me, any chance he had. He tried to take everything.” Andrew gave a wry grin, shook his head. “But not you, I wouldn’t let him take you.” The words were dark on his lips with a sharp edge of irony and a cut of madness that Mika recognized from his apartment.  
  
“He wanted your grandfather’s power. He already had Delial’s.” Mika realized Andrew was talking about the devil that had freed Sam and was up there fighting the brothers, practically on his own.  
  
“No.” Andrew spoke the word with deadly intent. “I sent him down to the devils he loved so dearly. Hell is not for an angel like you.” Andrew lowered his head, shook it once more before raising it back up towards her, his features softening again. “I feel like I've known you forever from Harold's stories. I knew I wanted to be with you the moment I set eyes on you. Mika, I’ve been living in the shadows my whole life. Looking at you, it’s like looking at the sun.” It was a plea.  
  
Mika remembered her grandfather’s journal. Some of the notes hadn’t made sense before, but now, “Maybe the angels…”  
  
“Angels?” Andrew’s bitter laughter rang out over the roof. “Angels aren’t benevolent to the damned, Mika! I’m beyond their reach, even if they cared. I’m tainted. Owned. You heard Sam, I’m hell’s bitch. The pact is bound to my soul. The angels won’t raise a finger to help me. No one will. Only your grandfather… and he’s dead.”  
  
Mika’s anger returned when she heard Sam’s name. “What about Sam? What were you doing to Sam? What, were you going to trade? A demon for your own soul?”  
  
“No! I would never… You don’t understand! I would never put anyone through the hell I’m in.”  _Not even James?_ The thought crossed Andrew’s mind. It was his own voice in his head and nothing could have scared Andrew more. It made him feel the darkness of the taint burrowing into him. “Please Mika, help me.” He could feel the shadows closing in, but she could save him. Like Erik, Mika now had the power needed to fight the darkness, to help him destroy Delial and his claim on Andrew’s soul.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Mika pulled back from him further. “We could have helped you. You don’t know them: James, Erik. We would have helped you!”  
  
_We would have helped you._ Andrew’s stomach dropped, her refusal chilling him to the bone.  
  
“Instead, you lied to me.” Mika couldn’t believe him, couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The world didn’t work like this. Not the world she knew, the world she wanted to live in.  
  
“No. I would never lie to you. I just didn’t tell you, didn’t show you everything about me.” Andrew held his hands out, imploring her to understand.  
  
“You manipulated me.” Mika accused him, thinking of how she had forgotten James. How she had almost fallen for Andrew, this same night. She refused to let the feelings sway her. Refused them. Denied him.

“You tried to...” Her voice cracked.  
  
“Yes.” Andrew interrupted her, not wanting to hear her say the word. He nodded solemnly, admitting his guilt. It had been a mistake. He had made so many, but he still could not stop himself. “I thought…You liked me before. You said so. Before James had you.” Andrew’s voice was rough. “I saw him take you with his magic; I saw you with him, together, in his bed. But now, now I can do that too.” Andrew let his eyes flash gold for a second, not to enthrall, but to prove it.  
  
Mika gasped, flushed at his words. She finally recognized the golden magic in his eyes. Her first kiss. _**Sam…**_ Guilt tore at her as she stared at Andrew in shock.  
  
“I’m still the same man, Mika. The one who held your hand in the cemetery while we visited Harold’s grave. The guy in the coffee shop, who celebrated your future with you. The one who asked for, and you gave, a kiss at your door. The man you comforted in your garden, when he had done something so, so terrible. When he felt so lost…” Andrew’s voice choked off. He cleared his throat, looked away. “The one who was and is terrified of losing you.”  
  
“Andrew,” Mika’s voice pulled him back to her.

Andrew searched Mika’s eyes and saw the one thing he never wanted to see. The love he had once thought he saw, the tenderness he had felt on a moonlit night, were gone. Her eyes held only pity; her words were cold, distant, final.  
  
“You never had me, and you never will.”


	28. No easy love could ever make me feel the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Andrew and James finally face off.

“Lewis!” James’ voice cut across the rooftop as he dropped down. Mika quickly backed away from Andrew, ran to James. _Of course._ Andrew glared as he watched them. James kept his eyes on the warlock, asked Mika if she was alright before moving in front of her.  
  
**You never really had me.** Andrew drew in the dark energy, faced James with murder in his eyes.  
  
This time, James didn’t wait, didn’t speak. James ran for him, dodging a blast of negative energy by rolling and coming up in a kneeling position. Andrew threw a ward up just before the spray of bullets could take him out at the knees. It had been close.  
  
James pressed forward, jumping back up on his feet and moving into grappling range. Andrew’s ward stopped demon and hell-borne magic attacks, but it wouldn’t block a physical attack. If James stayed close, he could try and break any circles from being cast, could break contact if Andrew grabbed for him again. Andrew had caught him unaware the first time. That wouldn’t happen again.  
  
Andrew pulled up another volley of energy, but James stepped in. He dismissed one gun and snatched Andrew’s left wrist, interrupting the spell as he brought the other gun up to the warlock’s face. Andrew’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees just as James pulled the trigger. Andrew felt the bullet slice through his hair. James’ eyes were grim, determined behind his glasses. He would not hesitate to kill Andrew, even though he could hear Mika yelling in the background.  He vaguely heard his human name, almost didn’t recognize it in his focus, and didn’t want to. Andrew threw his right hand up in a block over his head as James pulled at his wrist again. This time the shot rang out through the air, James’ eyes flashing with satisfaction as Andrew cried out, the bullet blasting through Andrew’s right hand.  
  
Andrew screamed, feeling the bones break as he was sprayed with his own blood. The pain was white hot, his sight blood red. Icy cold shock ran through him, stole his strength.  
  
“Let’s see if you can cast now.” James snarled, letting him go and pistol whipping Andrew across the face. Andrew’s head flew back with the blow before he curled over on his knees, cradling his hand against his chest. Blood pooled down around him. Andrew shook, gulping for air, trying to push past the pain. “That’s a good position for you, Lewis. You may begin begging now. I might even let you live a little longer.” James leveled the barrel at Andrew’s forehead as the warlock looked up at the demon. Andrew felt the gun pressed up against him and realized it was over.  
  
“Just do it.” Andrew looked James straight in the eyes. “She’ll finally see the real you.” Andrew’s eyes shifted past James towards Mika. She was running for them, calling for James to stop. Andrew met Mika’s eyes, managed a shaky smile at the concern he saw, her concern for him.  
  
James wouldn’t look, he knew better. Instead, he lowered his gun. He saw Andrew’s eyes shift back to him, a spark of triumph in them that James wouldn’t kill him, that Mika was intervening on his behalf.  
  
James put a bullet in Andrew’s leg. “No more running, Lewis.”  
  
Andrew fell forward screaming as he clutched the wound and felt the bullet lodged in his femur, felt the hot pain sear through him. He had tried to hold out, tried to hold back, but the pain flared everything into bright colors. Andrew felt a surge, felt his body reaching for his hell magic even as his mind tried to fight it. His eyes flared red. He was dimly aware of James taking his attention away as Mika finally reached them, aware of her asking for his life when even he, himself, wouldn’t.  
  
“James, please.” Mika pleaded. “He saved me once, let him go. Don’t do this!”  
  
“Even after all he’s done…” James looked at her, the anger in his eyes cooling as he told himself to reason with her. “Mika, he’s just going to keep coming. He nearly killed me; nearly killed Sam, and stole his powers. He doesn’t deserve your pity. He’s damned of his own accord. There is no good in him.”  
  
“There is good in you!" Mika’s words were adamant. "He called you a monster, a predator, James; but you’re not. Leave him to the angels, the devils. Don’t let yourself be dragged down with him. Let Andrew go.”  
  
James felt the ice close in, the cold detachment to help shield himself from her rejection. “You would still choose him?” He felt the betrayal stabbing into his heart.  
  
“No.” Mika answered vehemently. “I know you care for me. I know because I care for you. I care so much about you. You are the one I want to be with, the one who fills my heart.”  James eyes widened.  
  
“But he’s a demon…” Andrew grit the words out, didn’t look up at them.  
  
“Yes.” Mike met James eyes. She moved closer to James, laid a hand on his arm as he watched her. Wary, weary, James’ heart lurched, tugged at him.  
  
“It was never him, James. It was you. It was always you.”  
  
James felt his world drop away. He remembered their flirting in the garden, her blush as he whispered in her ear and she leaned into his arms. He remembered her on his lap, the smell of the books around them, the soft noises they’d made trying to keep it hidden from his brothers. He remembered the feel of pinning her to the wall, her body on fire with his, her submission reveling in his dominance. The tears in her eyes as he shut her out. The hope in them as he let her back in. The gentle tenderness as she saved him from himself, gave herself to him. Mika filled James’ vision, his world, as he faced her.  
  
“I love you.”  Mika spoke it across the air between them. James swore he felt the caress of it in his soul. The magic between them flared in him to a bright white. James finally recognized it, finally understood it. His world was white, filled with magic. Mika’s magic. _**His. Forever.**_  
  
“No!” Andrew’s denial cut through the air as their bond forged. His body surged up; his back arched as the energy from the blood pooled around them flowed into him. It fed his hell-borne magic, fed the taint taking control. A bright red ball of force erupted from him, blasting James and Mika back.  
  
James caught hold of her, pulled Mika to him and shielded her as the dark energy swirled around Andrew, as it surged over them with the sound of leathery wings. It was like daggers dragging over James, slashing at him as their hair whipped about in the maelstrom. A huge pentagram, a blood red seal, flared out over the rooftop under them. They heard the sound of breaking glass as the windows exploded, shards flying. James was dimly aware of Sam and Erik, Matthew and Damien, dropping onto the roof and stopping short at the edge of the circle, calling out to them, blocked out by the ward’s power. The devil they were fighting had vanished, leaving them to run after their brother.  
  
James held Mika to him as his stomach dropped, as he realized the ward was lifting, taking them into the air above the buildings. The skyline became a pattern of lights below. The stark moonlight shone down cold as the red glow of Andrew’s power coated them in crimson. Shadows flowed up to spiral about the circle, spiral about Andrew as he stood, ignoring his wounds. His left hand lifted to the sky, drawing in the gathering energy.  His eyes opened, revealing one red and one baby blue like Delial’s. They flashed in the moonlight as he laughed, the sound rumbling through the air.  
  
James felt the blood running down his back, his clothes shredded. He straightened and released Mika, saw her frightened eyes. She was unmarked. He’d protected her, for now, and he would continue to do so. Mika put a hand out, held his cheek for a moment as she looked into his eyes and filled him with her power. James placed his hand over hers, squeezed it for a second before turning away. Mika backed up towards the edge of the ward, she wouldn’t stop him now.  
  
James stood tall, his regal carriage returning to him as he dismissed his glamour. He let the demon within him unfurl, his aura an amber halo about him. His horned head lifted, his golden eyes following, shifting to burn into Andrew's.  
  
“So the warlock is becoming a scion.” Raestrao’s demonic voice reverberated out into the night as he studied the half-human, half-devil. Little was known of the creatures. There had been none he knew of since the time of old magic, back when angels mixed with humans and the celestial war had driven and bound the devils in hell.  
  
“Raestrao.” Andrew’s voice echoed deeper, gravelly as he welcomed the demon. Flames danced behind his eyes, the smell of brimstone permeating the air. With a muttered incantation, black claws extended from his hands.  
  
Raestrao’s eyes narrowed. Andrew knew his name. No matter, it would take time and preparation in order to use it against him. He would see to it that Andrew did not walk away this time. With a roar, the demon prince rushed forward, grappled with the half-devil as Andrew tried to call upon his power.  
  
The two exchanged blows. Andrew swiped at him, raked his claws across the demon's chest to leave bloody furrows before Raestrao’s fist connected with his jaw. Andrew stumbled back, ducked and rolled with a skill that wasn’t his. One leg swung out to knock the demon down, the half-devil pouncing on top of him to grab a horn in one hand while he struck him in the face with the other. Raestrao rolled backwards, flung the scion off of him to pounce himself.  
  
Andrew gripped his arms and Raestrao felt the hell fire burn through him. This time he ignored it, felt a white power flush through him to counter it. Mika was sweeping the pain away, blocking the negative energy. The scion screamed in anger beneath him as the demon’s hands clenched around his throat. Raestrao whipped his head forward to slam Andrew with his horns: once, twice, thrice. Dazed, blood running down his face, Andrew scrabbled at the demon with his claws, tried to get to his eyes, weakening as the lack of air started to overcome him.  
  
Raestrao squeezed tighter, felt Andrew’s strikes lessen, saw his arms drop down and away. All of the sudden the ward lurched beneath them. Mika screamed as it tilted. She dropped down flat to try and grip at its surface, saw the two locked in battle start to slide towards the edge. Raestrao released Andrew’s throat as he saw Mika drop, saw her manage to cling to the surface as he dug his fingers into the ward’s magic to either side to stop them. He felt its pulse, its taint, as he held on and grit his teeth as the greasy darkness slid over his hands.  
  
He heard Andrew laughing, hysterical beneath him. He looked down to see the crazed eyes burning up at him. The blade that had once been at his belt, Matthew’s blade, was in the scion’s hand. Somehow, Andrew had disrupted the barrier that held Raestrao’s glamour spell; pulled it from the magic void where it should have been stored. Andrew raised the blade over them, stabbed it down through the air. Raestrao quickly dove off, pulled himself up onto one knee just in time to see the scion bring the blade down into its own chest. The scion shrieked into the night, a blast of hell-borne magic exploding outwards as blood erupted from his chest, his mouth.   
  
“Save her.” Raestrao heard the words uttered in Andrew’s voice just before the blood choked them off.  
  
The entire ward rippled outward from Andrew’s body, throwing James and Mika back once more. The heavy miasma of dark magic dropped away as the seal began to sag in the middle, the magic peeling away from the outer edge to feed into the center. Raestrao snatched the dagger from Andrew’s body. He felt his glamour come back to him and quickly slid the blade back into his belt. James turned and saw Mika caught on the edge, the magic peeling away too fast for her to move back, saw her dropping.  
  
“No!”  He ran for her, dove, and caught her hand just before she fell away, leaned down and gripped her other hand as she grabbed for him. Her eyes met his as the ward gave way beneath him, dropping them together.  
  
White light flashed, Mika’s eyes filling with it. She saw it woven with magenta from the card in her pocket, saw a ribbon of green shoot down from the collapsing ward above, to braid with it about them. Mika’s magic washed over James, wrapped around both of them, an amethyst sparkle to it. James recognized it right away. Harold. Mika closed her eyes, felt her grandfather’s presence, murmured the word that came to mind.  
  
“Ventus.” Air rushed up beneath their feet, slowed their decent, until they could step back onto the roof.  
   
The brothers ran to them, Sam halting as Mika turned to him. “Redeo ante.”  Her magic touched him, filled him with energy, healed him. He felt his power rush back into him, saw Mika smile at him as she saw the brilliant green return to his eyes.  
  
“You, you healed me.” Sam blinked in surprise, returned her smile with relief. “Thank you.”  
  
Mika nodded to Sam. Slowly her magic dissipated, the feeling of her grandfather with it. It left her swaying in reaction. James quickly stepped up to steady her.  
  
“Careful, love.” His voice was gentle, genuine. James had so much he wanted to say to Mika, so much to share with her. All the unspoken words rose up between them. He brushed her hair back from her face, giving her an endearing look as she lovingly smiled up at him.  
  
“James.” Erik stared up over James’ shoulder, everyone turning to follow his gaze. The ward unraveled the last of its power above them, Andrew’s body dropping. It hit the ground beyond the edge of the roof, the sound of it final. Mika threw herself against James’ chest, held him as he held her close, comforting her guilt-ridden sobs.  
  
A scream and soon sirens filled the night.  
  
It was over.


	29. It’s in the way you look, it’s in the way you love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can finally get back to normal.

The family was enjoying a sunny Sunday afternoon, summer shining brightly around them. Mika would be starting classes soon, her double major in marketing and design accepted at Northwestern. Naomi made it in as well; though pre-med would likely have her just as busy as Mika, at least when it came to school.  
  
“You’re doing very well, princess,” Erik smiled at Mika as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her ward, facing him as he sat at the edge. She flushed with pride and gently maneuvered the small ball of demon energy she balanced in the air before her. Playfully twisting the small breeze to spin the ball, she made it blow Erik’s bangs back from his face as he chuckled.  
  
She still underestimated her power. Healing, wards, and elemental control; it was almost like Harold was sitting across from him. Mika was a natural at mimicking what she saw. Theory was a little harder but he was sure she would move into it the more comfortable and experienced she became. Teaching Mika was a pleasure and Erik looked forward to it every day.  
  
Damien sat with Matthew on the patio overlooking the yard. These quiet afternoons were his favorite, what he had hoped and dreamed for. He slowly flipped through the ibook on his tablet, his ear buds in to hear the narration as he followed along.  He was rapidly becoming a fan of reading. He would never be as proficient as James but he enjoyed learning, enjoyed the stories, and poetry was a fascination for him. The limited number of lines, the brevity, and amount of emotion packed into the phrases drew him. Damien was even tempted to try writing his own verse, though he wasn’t ready to share it with the family quite yet. Still, his time would come  
  
Matthew finished searching on his own tablet and put the question to them all. “Madeleines or caneles?” The vote from the family was unanimous for madeleines. Matthew’s ability with cake was unparalleled among them and they wouldn’t turn down the mini tea cakes. He left for the kitchen with a chuckle, already planning finger sandwiches and snacks to go with them. Every Sunday he tried a new baking recipe, serving it for a late afternoon tea that they all enjoyed together, schedules permitting.  
  
Today, however, was a bit of a celebration for him. He had been accepted into the Anderson toy company’s R&D as a developmental engineer and tomorrow was his first day. The prototypes he’d brought to the interview secured his position before he even said hello to the hiring management. He had been nervous when James first recommended he interview. He wanted the job from his own merits, not for being a brother to the interim CEO, but that wasn’t a question at all anymore. Now he teased James to watch out; it was short step from CTO to CEO.  
  
Sam laid back in the grass near Mika and Erik, enjoying the sun shining down on him. His recovery from Andrew’s magic was complete, though he’d still wake occasionally in a cold sweat, his eyes throbbing along with his head. He always shrugged it off as a migraine. Mika’s new-found healing magic was quick to take care of it; and if the incidents caused him nightmares or stress, Damien would show up to sit by him and talk him through it. Sam realized he had never really appreciated Damien as much as he should have and the two of them were now much closer. Some of James’ attention had shifted away from the youngest brother and Sam proudly filled the gap as James and Mika’s relationship grew.  
  
James rose from the flowerbed he had been tidying. He wiped his hands off on a towel that he neatly folded and placed back into his tool caddy. The blooms were lush and brilliant colors spread out along the back of the house, thriving from his nurturing hands. They were almost as beautiful as the woman he turned to, training with his brother out on the lawn. Mika saw James approach, saw the pink gerbera in his hand, and smiled. With a nod from Erik, she dismissed the energy and ward and stood to meet him.  
  
James slid the bloom into her hair as he looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing Mika to him.  
  
“I know I shouldn’t interrupt, but I can’t help it.” James confessed as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers. Mika blushed, glancing at his brothers. She flushed further as she heard their chuckles. She still couldn’t get used to such public shows of affection, though they all knew what the two lovers did and often encouraged it.  
  
James smiled against Mika’s temple as he leaned his head against hers for a few moments, enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. _ **Mine.**_ Every now and then he needed these reassurances; even though he knew her heart was his, that she had given it to him freely and gladly. He nudged her with his nose so she leaned back and caught her lips once more, more firmly as he held her against him.  
  
“Get a room, James.” Sam growled humorously as Mika flashed him a grateful look. He glanced over to Erik then met eyes with Damien, who smiled at him, unconcerned.  
  
“Well, if you insist, then who am I to argue with such a sound recommendation?” James teased Sam back. He’d lightened up a little; Mika was a good influence on him that made the brothers appreciate her all the more.  
  
With a warm smile, James brushed her hair back from her eyes before porting Mika and him into the house to stand in front of the balcony door of their bedroom, the sunlight filtering in around them.  
  
“I love you.” James murmured, just for her ears only, holding her close.  
  
“I love you, too.”  Mika smiled and leaned up to kiss him, answering his embrace with her own.

The bond flared between them and James felt his heart fly.


	30. Epilogue. In every lost soul, the bones of a miracle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last pieces of the puzzle are put into place.

“Keep the change, pretty.” Delial smiled at the girl behind the counter, his sunglasses reflecting her bright eyes as he pulled out several bills and slid them across to her. He chuckled to himself at her delight as he took the cup from her hand, brushing her fingers with his. The devil stuffed the designer wallet back into his coat pocket. He slid out the door into the sunlight as the server happily snatched the bills up for her tip jar, forgetting about the odd stranger in a coat on such a hot day as the money left her hand.  His black t-shirt proclaimed “Shhhhhhh. Nobody cares.”  
  
Outside, the beach was busy. The volley ball nets were all taken, tan bodies competing under the sun as they yearned for their prize. Taking a sip of the ice-cold vanilla shake, Delial walked the rest of the way down the parking lot back to the small sports car, enjoying the view.  
  
Andrew leaned against the driver’s side looking out over the sand, watching the water of Lake Michigan. His button down shirt was half-open as he stood out under the sun, enjoying its warmth. His hand and chest were still tightly bandaged; it would take a few more weeks to fully heal. Unperturbed, Andrew glanced over to the devil, reached his hand out over the roof of the car and beckoned. Shrugging, Delial tossed his wallet back to him.  
  
“I don’t understand how a devil of avarice doesn’t have any actual money.” Andrew complained as he lowered himself back into the car. Delial dropped in next to him, sat and made himself comfortable before closing the door and turning to him to answer.  
  
“There are many types of coin in the world, Drew. You out of anyone should know that.” He sipped again.  
  
Andrew rested his hands on the steering wheel, but didn’t start the car. He faced forward, his eyes back on the water again. “Is that why you did it, why you saved me?” He asked, his tone disparaging.  
  
“I didn’t save _you_.” The devil replied, sipping at his drink again and raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head to indicate they should start moving. Andrew ignored him.  
  
“Then how did I even survive?” Andrew had been asking himself that for weeks as he lay in his apartment, his crushed bones slowly mending while the devil tended him.  
  
“Magic.” Delial tried an ironic smile. He was getting uncomfortable with the human’s constant questions.  
  
“Bullshit. I purposely drained myself of everything.”  
  
“Look Drew, if you want to go to hell that badly, there’s the lake. Go drown yourself.”  
  
Andrew’s mouth thinned, he gripped the steering wheel with his uninjured hand for a second, then quickly unclasped his seat belt, reached for the door handle.  
  
“Wait!” Delial grabbed his shoulder, kept him from getting up. “Fine! Close the door.” Andrew tried to pull away for a second more before finally leaning back and sealing them back into the close confines of the car.  
  
“Well?” Andrew turned to him, frowning expectantly.  
  
“You’re half celestial.” Delial shrugged. “You weren’t born yet, and we just kind of switched that bit of human out.”  
  
“Half celestial, like an angel?” Andrew asked, incredulous.  
  
“No!” Delial shot that thought down right away. “Celestial’s our race. Devil’s your job. I was an angel, once.” he mumbled, but Andrew was having trouble grasping it.  
  
“Drew,” Delial set the shake down in the car’s cup holder, leaned over to poke the human in the chest. “You’re half celestial, half human. Your father pissed me off, so I pulled his blood, his portion, from you. You’re all mommy dearest and your celestial half.”  
  
Andrew couldn’t believe it. “Then you…with my mom?” His look of disgust had the devil glaring even as Delial’s own look of distaste answered him.  
  
“No!” Delial shuddered, snatched his shake back up and took a long sip to clean his palette. “You’re not my kid, Drew. Don’t even think that! It’s a communal sort of thing. Magic. Not to say I don’t, but believe me, she is not my type.” Delial dropped the cup back down. “Can we talk about something else? Anything else?”  
  
Andrew was almost amused by the devil’s sudden discomfort. Delial was getting more and more human in behavior with every passing day.  
  
“I’m a scion?” He asked instead.  
  
Delial sighed, rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Yes.” He practically groaned the word. “And you’re a resilient little bugger.”  
  
“So if I’m celestial, why hell-borne magic? Can’t I use...” A little hope lifted Andrew’s voice.  
  
“Come on, you’re smarter than that.”  
  
“The angels would shut me down? Kill me has an abomination?” Andrew’s hope shifted as he looked at the devil, unsure.  
  
“Pffft.” Delial dismissed it with a flick of his fingers. “The angels don’t give two shits. No snowflake, it’s because hell-borne magic’s much more fun.” The devil chuckled. “And I plan on enjoying my time here for as long as I can, thanks to you.”  
  
“No.” Andrew shook his head, pulled back. “I’m not doing it. Hell-borne magic has messed up everything for me. Everything I care about is gone. I’m tainted. Why should I even bother?” He reached for the door again, but Delial stopped him, locking the car with a wave of magic.  
  
“Look Drew, I have a job to do. The contract’s set and you’re the one who made it. We can’t just cancel it out, can’t just go jump in a lake and pretend it never happened. And if I do it right; maybe, just maybe, I can look into alternative employment and we can solve your little problem at the same time.” Delial looked away, folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs, huffing out a breath. “Are you happy now?”  
  
Andrew gaped at him. He thought back on his words, spoken with blood, bound with dark magic.  
  
**Save her.**  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding.” Andrew started laughing, couldn’t keep the edge of hysteria from it as Delial turned to him, affronted.  
  
“Human’s have a long lifespan. The time will come; but right now, we need to go.” The devil leaned back in his seat, stared straight ahead. Waited.  
  
Andrew stopped, his face turning serious. He stared at the devil, thought for a moment.  
  
Somewhere, Mika was with James, starting her life with him. There was nothing for him here now, but maybe…  
  
“Alright. Where to?” Andrew started the car, pulled out into traffic to feel the joy of cruising the drive one last time, already missing the green eyed girl of his dreams as he vowed to leave them be.  
  
“I was thinking West.” Delial answered, watching the cars go by.  
  
“East it is.”  
  
Andrew floored it.


	31. Playlist and Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To properly reference all the chapter titles, which mostly are lyrics from songs I like, and properly thank all those who made this 90 day project a pleasure.

T. OK Go – Needing / Getting

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MejbOFk7H6c>

 

3\. Fitz & the Tantrums – The Walker

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGBLlFMn9Xc>

 

4\. Cobra Starship – You Make Me Feel…

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpyZEzrDf4c>

 

5\. Walk the Moon - Tightrope

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPedH9B8AAE>

 

6\. OK Go – The Writing’s On the Wall

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m86ae_e_ptU>

 

7\. Robyn – Dancing On My Own

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcNo07Xp8aQ>

 

8\. Cobra Starship – Never Been in Love

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nZkSeWF5G8>

 

9\. Imagine Dragons – Bleeding Out (sorry, couldn’t find official video)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0>

 

10\. The Griswolds – Beware the dog

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlbU1VeqpqU>

 

11\. Florence & the Machine – Shake it Out

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbN0nX61rIs>

 

12\. One Republic – Love Runs Out

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OWj0CiM8WU>

 

13\. La Roux – Bulletproof

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk8eJh4i8Lo>

 

14\. Soul Coughing – Circles (sorry, couldn’t find official video)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEFQTY4hjUk>

 

15\. Rachel Platten – Fight Song

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc>

 

16\. The Offspring – You’re Gonna Go Far Kid

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_LxyhCJpsM>

 

17\. John Newman – Love Me Again

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfihYWRWRTQ>

 

18\. Jess Glynne – Take Me Home

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ebfSItB0oM>

 

19\. Wolf Alice – Moaning Lisa Smile

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z71df68qLp0>

 

20\. Fallout Boy – Dance Dance

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6MOKXm8x50>

Lyrics video straight music - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVmnkZdbH2U>

 

21\. Mystery Skulls – Hellbent

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79sXBYYgIQ>

 

22\. The Girl & the Dreamcatcher – Glowing in the Dark

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kChRlveqBeU>

 

23\. Linkin Park – Numb

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU>

 

24\. Linkin Park – In the End

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4>

 

25\. David Guetta – Dangerous

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsfrsLxt0l8>

 

26\. Caravan Palace – Lone Digger

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbQgXeY_zi4>

 

27\. Evanescence – Missing (sorry, couldn’t find official video)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBSehQYRP5E>

 

28\. One Republic – Wherever I Go

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXWrjWDQh7Q>

 

29\. Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne – Real Love

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdo_-U4PEsk>

 

30\. Avicii – Waiting for Love

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ncIVUXZla8>

 

Easter Egg

Clean Bandit – No Place I’d Rather Be

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M1AtrxztU>

  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
You’ve stuck with me this long, I can't tell you how much that means to me.  
I want to thank all of you for reading my story.  
Thank you for all your caring comments and for your kudos.  
Thank you to all of you who bravely shared constructive criticism and for helping me edit and figure out the details and choreography and phrasing of this work. Part of this is yours too.  
  
Thank you to the one who stands beside me always and made me dinner to allow me to keep going when I didn’t even realize 10 hours had gone by while I was editing.  
  
Thanks to my interns who talked me into trying fan fiction and bribed me with a contest for a chance to see Michaela’s beta. Not a word of any of this would have existed without them.

And thank you to one of my dearest friends that, when in one of my darkest moments, when my self confidence was at its lowest and the delete button beckoned while life laughed at me, looked at me like I was crazy, total incomprehension on his face and asked "Why on earth would you think your writing isn't good?"  
  
Lastly, thanks again to Michaela and her team for a great visual novel. If you haven’t played them and somehow made it here, go try them. First one’s free on Steam.  
  
And if you’re tempted to try and write a fanfic, do it! It keeps the fan bases alive and thriving and answers that need we all have for more. Don’t be discouraged if some stories don’t work out, just keep writing!  
  
Huh. My thoughts are quiet.  
After 90 days, I’m free.  
I can finally get back to playing, back to watching, back to reading.  
  
Why am I asking for another writing prompt?  
I didn’t?  
Oh.  
  
So…any prompts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to miss this story, but I'm really happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it, too.


	32. Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun with the characters.

1.  
It broke James out of his trance and he jumped, looking down at the handgun he now held. Would he have hurt Andrew?  
  
He reached into his back pocket, pulled out the script, looked between the two and propped the barrel against his temple.  
  
“I can’t do it!” He called out over the set. “I can’t!”  
  
“Chapter 18, James!!!”  
  
James flipped the pages one-handed to 18. Read it. Re-read it.   
  
“I’m in.” He chucked the gun over his shoulder and walked off-set.   
  
  
2.  
 _Wait a minute._ Damien could read minds. Mika shot straight up out of bed and started pacing, her hands clutching her hair at the roots.  
  
 _Shit!_  
  
 _ **Shit!**_  
  
Damien had read her mind yesterday morning from the kitchen. He could hear her. He couldn't shut it off if he tried. He probably had heard everything!   
  
Panicked, Mika turned to the window, threw it open and leaned out to look down at the boys in the yard.  
  
“Hey Damien!”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You want to?”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“Great! Bring Sam, too.”  
  
“Yes!” Sam cheered in the background.  
  
Mika pulled back into the room, closing the window as she cracked up.  
  
  
3.  
“Wonderful!” Erik gave a broad grin. “She’s quite the kisser...” James flushed, working to tamp down his jealousy. Of course Erik noticed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Erik held up his hands defensively.   
  
“No, really! You’re a much better kisser than her, James.” Erik grinned, lunging for James and tackling him off the bench.   
  
  
4.  
“You just have a weird obsession with scars...” Naomi complained to Suzu.  
  
“Duh, tough is hot!” Suzu rolled her eyes and pulled up another image on her phone. “See?” Mika glanced over and made a sound of agreement before looking back out the window.   
  
Sam walked up to it from the outside, pulled his shirt off over his head. Striking a pose, he flexed. Matthew popped up behind him to mimic him as the girls all started laughing.  
  
“See?” Suzu indicated Sam. “Tough is hot!”  
  
  
5.  
“Hi!” Mika’s head shot up to see the man in question walking down the hall towards them. More than one group of girls stared at him. Mika wasn’t sure how she felt about that.  
  
Lisette suddenly barged in between them, offering Andrew her hand. “Hi, I’m Lisette!”  
  
Andrew looked down at her hand for a second and then nodded. Grabbed it and spun her into his arms, dipping her low before leaning down to kiss her.  
  
“Hey!” Mika yelled.  
  
Andrew dropped Lisette on the floor and quickly straightened up, brushed off his coat. “What?? I wasn’t doing anything, I swear baby doll!”   
  
You could hear Lisette laughing her ass off from the floor.  
  
  
6.  
Damien looked up from the table where he was eating his corn flakes, dry. They really weren’t that bad; he’d had worse meals. “They’re unhappy about breakfast.” he explained.  
  
“Oh, god.” Erik stopped and frowned, staring at the bowls on the counter. “Do not tell me you expect me to eat that.”   
  
“Oh, you’re gonna eat it.” Sam strode up to Erik, got right in his face. “You’re gonna eat Every. Last. Bite. And you’re gonna love it!” He shouted.  
  
Erik stared at him as Sam leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
Continued staring as Sam walked off-set calling “You had a little whipped cream there...”  
  
Cat calls erupted throughout the room as Erik broke into laughter.  
  
  
7.  
“A friend?” James said the word flatly. He reached forward slowly, ignoring her flinch, to run his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to make her look at him. Mika closed her eyes for a second, feeling his hand holding her cheek. Slowly her gaze slid up to his and he felt her shudder.  
  
James was waiting. Giving her a chance.  
  
“I don’t know.” Mika frowned. “Really, Matthew’s better than all of you. He cooks, he cleans, lets me play video games all day…”  
  
Matthew walked in and pulled Mika away with him. “How about we call in a pizza and screw like rabbits while watching netflix?” He asked her as they headed into the foyer.  
  
James broke into a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t beat that!” He shook his head and shrugged, giving up.  
  
  
8.  
Damien quickly came inside, locking the door behind him and swept her into a hug. Mika broke down completely.   
  
At some point he swept her up as he had that first night they’d met. Laid her on her bed and laid down next to her, holding her close, letting her lay against his chest.  
  
“You know, James is a loser.” Damien looked down at Mika. She lifted her head up from his chest, considered.   
  
“Yeah, your right!” She laughed as Damien kissed her and rolled over on top of her pulling the blankets up over them.  
  
“Hey!” James called over the set.  
  
  
9.  
The wind blew in from the lake, blew back James’ hair; the fresh water scent cleared his lungs. He stared out into the darkness; the lights from the city behind him drowned out the stars. The dark water stretched forever ahead of him, like an ocean only with gentler waves. The soft splashing against the rocks echoed around him.  
  
James stood, facing the horizon. Alone.   
  
Sam ran past him, cannon-balling out into the lake with a large splash.  
  
The other boys quickly followed, running past James to jump in.  
  
James turned around took a few steps from the lake, thought better of it and turned back, taking a running leap himself.   
  
The camera tilted and wobbled as it was set on the ground, showing the shoes, legs and rest of the crew as they all ran for the water.  
  
  
10.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not really hungry.” Mika apologized, looking down. Matthew chuckled, walking over to the other side of the counter and rummaging in the drawers.  
  
“That’s good, because we’re not eating.” He picked up a towel and tossed it over her shoulder. Surprised, Mika looked up at him. Matthew’s bright grin softened a little for a second before he turned to the fridge.   
  
He reached in and pulled out two bottles of vodka.  
  
“We’re doing body shots.”  
  
Catcalls echoed as Sam strode in to grab one of the bottles for himself.  
  
  
11.  
“Andrew, are you alright?” Mika ran down to him. His eyes lit on her and he drew a deep breath, relieved.  
  
“You’re alright. Mika...” He breathed her name and pulled her into a hug, just held her to him. She felt him take a deep breath, calm down. He murmured her name again, turning his head to lean it against the top of hers. The warmth of the embrace drew her to answer it by leaning into him.  
  
“Andrew, what’s wrong?” She whispered as they stood together.   
  
“I…. I just want to get laid!” He leaned back, dropped to his knees and grabbed at the bottom of her vest as she looked down at him, incredulously.  
  
“Please! James is having all the good scenes, I can’t take it! I can’t!” He begged her with his heart and soul.  
  
Mika shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
Surprised, Andrew stepped up to stand in front of her again. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Mika nodded.   
  
Grinning, Andrew snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder. “We’ll be back tomorrow!” he called out as he took her off-set to a round of laughter.  
  
  
12.  
“What?” Andrew looked at James incredulously, backing up a step.  
  
“My brother can hear everyone’s thoughts except yours. Every time you’ve come to see Mika he only hears hers. Why is that?” James strode forward, grabbed Andrew by his collar with both hands and lifted him up, eye to eye.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Andrew’s toes barely reached the ground. He tried to twist out of James’ grip, panicking.  
  
“What sort of game are you playing?” James snarled, giving him a shake.   
  
“Well, you see, it’s called a visual novel. It’s not your normal kind of game. They’re like these “choose your own adventure” kind of stories…”  
  
James dropped Andrew before he could laugh in his face.  
  
“What?? They’re great!” Andrew watched James walk off-set. “Really, you should try them, James!!!” He called after him.  
  
  
13.  
Mika closed the car door, settling herself in the back seat, holding her clutch purse on her lap. The black blazer, short black skirt and blouse must have met with her dad’s approval; he pulled out of the driveway before she could even get her seat belt on. Her parents continued their conversation in the front seat as though she weren’t even there.   
  
“Big Macs are better than Whoppers so we’re going to McDonalds.” David Anderson declared to his wife. “You want a Happy Meal?”  
  
Mika jumped as she saw her father looking at her in the rear view mirror. “Yeah.”  
  
“With nuggets?” He pressed her.  
  
“Yeah.” Mika nodded meekly.  
  
“And apples?” He pressed, his eyes glaring at her in the reflection.  
  
“Fries.” Mika fought for composure.  
  
“Alright then. You can have fries.” David Anderson conceded. “But you’re going to Harvard, young lady!”   
  
She broke into laughter as her dad continued from the front seat. “Marry a doctor, become a lawyer. I want to retire early you know, and all your mother does is buy shoes...”  
  
  
14.  
Sam met Andrew’s eyes and Andrew saw Sam’s flash gold. Felt a tingle run through his body before the barrier slowly lit up, a faint pink darkening to deep violet. Andrew blushed, then shook it off.  
  
“Why Sam, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
Sam reached up, started pulling off his clothes in a slow strip tease as Ginuwine’s Pony started playing in the background.   
  
“Oh yeah. I want you Andrew. I want you soooooo bad.”  
  
Andrew shrugged and reached for his tie. “Long as I get to be on top, I’m a big spoon kinda guy...”   
  
Mika strode in and grabbed Andrew by the ear, pulling him away. “What?? I wasn’t doing anything, I swear!”  
  
Sam laughed and turned toward the girls in the wings, resuming his dance.  
  
  
15.  
“Mika!”  
  
“Oh, that’s right, you couldn’t wait to be rid of grandfather, either!”  
  
“You will stop this.”  
  
“Or what?” Mika glared at him, baited him. “What will you do?”   
  
“You’re grounded!” David Anderson declared, putting his foot down. “No iPhone, no iPad, no hot boys living with you in your grandfather’s house, sexing you up every night. None! For two whole weeks!”  
  
“But Dad!”  
  
“Consider yourself lucky, young lady. I’m lucky if I get to tap your mother once a month!”   
  
“That’s why people take Viagra, David.” Mika’s mom complained, folding her arms.   
  
“Then let’s go to Walgreen’s. Right now.” David snatched Laura Anderson’s hand and walked her off towards the car as Mika burst out laughing.  
  
  
16.  
Malix dropped the teasing completely and pushed her away. Eris stumbled back, landing on her ass to look up at him. He moved up and stared angrily down at her. “Shut your fucking mouth and do it.”  
  
Eris eyed him, looked him up and down. Her eyes rested on the zipper of his jeans as she considered.  
  
“Not that!” Malix yelled at her, stepping back, stopped himself. “What am I saying???” He chucked his gun over his shoulder and quickly went for his belt, unzipped his fly. “Hell, yeah! Fuck that guy, I’m totally getting this!”   
  
Everyone broke into laughter, Eris falling over blushing furiously and hiding her face as Sam propped himself up against the barrier, trying to catch his breath as he was laughing so hard.  
  
  
17.  
“Please.” Mika took a hesitant step into the room.  
  
James turned his head down towards the pillow, refused to look at her. “You don’t understand. I can’t hold it much longer. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Mika took another tentative step towards the bed. “You’ve never hurt me, James.” She said quietly. “But I’ve hurt you. And I never meant to.”  
  
“But… I liked it.” James looked up at her from the bed, slid his shirt off one shoulder. “I want you to do it again. And again. And again.”   
  
James reached up, caught Mika’s hand and pulled her down on the bed with him as she laughed.  
  
  
18.  
James moved closer, leaned over Mika to nuzzle her jaw, and whispered in her ear. His tawny voice sent shivers down her spine.   
  
“I have dreamt of this every night since I met you. If you want me, if you need me, call me.” James kissed lightly over her cheek. He slid his tongue over the curve of her ear, nipped the soft skin beneath her earlobe. His phone started ringing on the bedside table, making him pull back.  Holding a finger up he answered it.  
  
“Erik.” James nodded to himself. “You need me?” James looked over at Mika who blew the hair up out of her eyes and sat up. “I’m a little busy here. Yeah. No. I know. I know I said that.” Exacerbated, James rubbed his eyes as Mika snorted.   
  
“Cheater.” She chuckled as Erik stepped out from the wings, hanging up his phone and taking a running dive onto James on the bed,  James squeaking at the impact as Mika burst out laughing. The rest of the brothers rushing in to dog pile on them with laughter.  
  
  
19.  
“Drew, where do you think your lady-love is right now?” Delial questioned offhandedly. That caught Andrew’s attention.  
  
Andrew turned off the drive again, pulled into one of the lakeside lots. Mika had run from him at the cemetery. It was understandable, with all that had happened at the funeral. The poor girl was likely in knots, but she had wanted her space. Andrew could commiserate, he needed to figure out what he was going to do, first. He’d see Mika tomorrow after school.  
  
“You’ll never guess.” The devil prodded him.   
  
Mika ran behind the car, clad in a bikini and throwing an Ultimate disc back to James; he and his brothers clad in swim trunks as they scattered across the lawn. Matthew tackled her from behind to roll them, laughing, in the grass as a shirtless Sam took out James, Damien intercepting the frisbee with a woot! before sending it on to Erik and scoring the point.   
  
Andrew threw his head back against the headrest, laughing as Delial jumped out of the car and ran to join them.  
  
  
20.  
Andrew stared down at his work, checked and re-checked it against the spell book he held. He heard Jared walk into the workroom, carrying a tome Andrew didn't recognize from their library, his steps solid and decisive as everything was in Jared's life.  
  
“I need you to finish it, quickly. You’ve been too distracted with that girl.” Jared folded his arms and glared down at him. “After tonight,” Jared stopped, frowned down at the charcoal sigils.  
  
“What is that?” He asked Andrew, closing his book.  
  
“Oh! That’s a pony.” Andrew smiled proudly, started pointing out different drawings, with the charcoal stick in his hand “And that’s a kitty. And that over there is Mika and James and I having...”  
  
Jared quickly looked back up and waved his hand “No! No. Forget I asked.” Deadpanning, he turned and walked offset mumbling. “It is called Deviant Art...” as Andrew laughed, almost making it out of camera view before losing it.  
  
  
21.  
Andrew felt the chill of Delial behind him. The devil leaned forward to place a hand on Andrew’s shoulder and whispered in his ear as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. “Give him to me, Drew. Let me have him.”  
  
“No.” Andrew didn’t move away, kept staring at the incubus brother. “He’s mine.”  
  
“Can’t you share?” Delial pouted, folding his arms.   
  
“I said no.” Andrew snapped a playfully smile breaking his composure. “Sam’s mine.”  
  
“Hey, there’s plenty of me to go around.” Sam spread his arms, rolled his shoulders back and slid his Letterman jacket off onto the floor. He flexed his arms as the girls in the wings broke into catcalls.  
  
Delial ran through the circle and threw Sam over his shoulder. “Possession’s nine tenths of the law, Drew.” He called back as he ran for the wings. They laughed as Sam shrugged back at Andrew.  
  
22.  
Opening the refrigerator door, Mika saw a plate of cheese and sliced fruit on the shelf. A card was propped on the cover over it with her name scripted across the envelope in flowing, elegant letters. Erik? Surprised, Mika took out the plate, set it on the counter and made herself a mug of coffee before sitting down. She was already munching a slice of apple before she tore open the envelope. A small white card dropped out.  
  
Tell him  
He’s a loser.  
-D  
  
BTW, Erik’s even better than I am, IMO. Better looking, a better dresser. You should go for him instead.  
  
Mika almost dropped the card as she snorted with laughter and Erik came up behind her to give her a hug.  
  
  
23.  
Mika followed him, paused to look down the intersecting hallway lined with black and white photography, one of Andrew’s earlier hobbies.  
  
“What’s down there?” Mika asked innocently, causing him to pause.  
  
The question made Andrew’s back stiffen. He turned back to her, his body tensing for a moment. “My bedroom.” He softly answered, his eyes meeting hers. Their heated look, the way he said it, sent a small thrill through her, reddened her cheeks. Andrew did look different, a little sharper, a little...dangerous. Mika found she liked it.   
  
“Then let’s go.” She purred at him, snatching his hand.   
  
“What??” Andrew blinked at her, startled.   
  
“Let’s do this.” Mika gave him a wicked look “But I warn you, I bite.”   
  
“Wait!” Andrew swallowed hard. He tried to grab onto the corner of the intersecting walls as she pulled at him, dropped to the floor as he pulled out of her grip. “Help!” Mika laughed and waved at some of the female stage hands for help as they grabbed him by the ankles and slid him down the hall, Andrew laughingly protesting as the crew cheered.  
  
  
24.  
Mika struggled to pull away, but Andrew pushed her backwards until her back was against the door, pinned her with his body as his other hand slid up and around the back of her neck. He held her head as he kissed her deeply, roughly, before breaking the kiss. Andrew leaned his forehead against hers, stared down deep into her shocked eyes. There was a flash of red and gold before it was gone.  
  
“Believe me, I would do anything for you.” His voice was rough with emotion. “I love you.”   
  
Mika looked up into Andrew’s eyes, wet her lips. “Raestrao!” She called out.  
  
James jogged onto the set, “You heard the lady.” He laughed, pulling Mika away from Andrew and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist again, before swinging around to pin her against the wall and kiss her as Mika giggled.   
  
“Chapter 24 James, not 7!” Andrew pulled out his script and whacked James in the back of the head.  
  
James broke the kiss. “How about we negotiate to Chapter 21?” he gasped before leaning forward to nibble Mika’s neck as she laughed.  
  
“Deal!” Andrew threw his script over his shoulder and stepped towards them as Mika called out. “Hey!” to the cat calls from the crew.  
  
  
25.  
Damien wouldn’t meet James’ gaze. James sighed, removed his glasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes. Felt his heart lurch.  
  
“She’s with him, isn’t she?” James asked into the room. He almost didn’t want to hear the answer.   
  
“Actually, I think she’s with Erik now.” Damien confessed to James. “Something about you being a loser...”  
  
“What?” Mika called from off camera as Erik stood up straight and sympathetically clapped James on the shoulder.   
  
“Sorry, brother, but I am the better dresser.” Erik paused at the archway and looked back at his brothers with a helpless shrug as they desperately tried to keep a straight face. “And don’t forget the tentacle...”   
  
Erik swaggered offset to Mika’s cry of “Oh my god, it’s so big!”  
  
Damien, James and Matthew burst out laughing.  
  
  
26.  
James folded his arms, forced himself not to pace. “Let’s pay Mr. Lewis a visit.”  
  
“On it.” Matthew pulled out his tablet and started digging for data. “Wait a minute.” He stopped, turned around, stepped towards the foyer. “There’s a pokemon near here.”   
  
Matthew held up a finger asking for another moment. “Wait.” He walked into the foyer, paced towards the stairs. “Wait for me.” Turned around and headed towards the door.   
  
He poked his head back in through the archway with a sheepish smile and chuckle. “I think it’s outside on the lawn. Just give me a moment, okay?”    
  
The boys all looked at each other before reaching for their own phones. “Hey, where did you see it?” Erik called to Matthew as he raced for the door.  
  
  
27.  
“Andrew, wait.” He heard Mika call out to him. Andrew looked back up at her, surprised, as she leaned out. She was the last person he expected to see following him.  
  
“And get slaughtered by demons?” He spat the words at her. “No, thank you.”  
  
“No! Can you get me a vanilla cold brew? There’s a Starbucks in that building.”  
  
“What?” Andrew looked up to her, incredulous, as she pointed to the roof access door. James leaned out next to her. “A london fog tea latte for me.” He called down.  
  
“Ooo, where’s he going?” Matthew asked from within the stairwell.  
  
Andrew folded his arms and frowned. “I’m not going to Starbucks. That’s what Craft Services is for!”   
  
The guys at the craft table turned and called to Andrew. “Oh, and get some cake pops! Sam likes those.”   
  
“Hell yeah, I like cake pops!” Sam answered, dropping a couple twenties out the window.  
  
“Fine.” Andrew bent down and snatched up the bills before heading towards the door. “But you’re buying me a mocha frappuccino, Sam.”  
  
“You’re the best!” Mika called down after him as the team cheered.  
  
  
28.  
Andrew’s head flew back with the blow before he curled over on knees, cradling his hand against his chest. Blood pooled out from his hand around him. He shook, gulping for air, trying to push past the pain.   
“That’s a good position for you, Lewis. You may begin begging now.”  
  
Andrew looked up. He eyed James, looked him up and down. His eyes rested on the zipper of James’ pants as he considered.  
  
“Not that!” James yelled at him, stepping back, stopped himself. “What am I saying???” He chucked his gun over his shoulder and quickly went for his belt.  
  
“I’m never living that down, am I?” Eris called from off set as everyone started laughing.  
  
  
29.  
James smiled against Mika’s temple as he leaned his head against hers for a few moments, enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. His. Every now and then he needed these reassurances; even though he knew her heart was his, that she had given it to him freely and gladly. He nudged her with his nose so she leaned back and caught her lips once more, more firmly.  
  
“Get a room, James.” Sam growled, humorously as Mika flashed him a grateful look. He glanced over to Erik then met eyes with Damien, who smiled at him, unconcerned. “Big enough for all of us.” Sam added at Mika’s eyes went huge. “Preferably in Hawaii, Mr. CEO.” Sam cracked a grin as the other guys threw their scripts at him.  
  
  
30.  
Unperturbed, Andrew glanced over to the devil, reached his hand out over the roof of the car to beckon. Shrugging, Delial tossed his wallet back to him.  
  
“I don’t understand how a devil of avarice doesn’t have any actual money.” Andrew complained as he lowered himself back into the car. Delial sat, made himself comfortable before turning to him to answer.   
  
“Who says I don’t have any money?”   
  
“Wait a minute.” Andrew narrowed his eyes at the devil, pulled out his wallet and opened it. “The credit cards, too?”  
  
“You really should choose more secure pin numbers, Drew.”  Delial rolled down the window and leaned out.  
  
“Dinner’s on Andrew tonight!” He called to the crew as they cheered and whistled. He turned back to Drew with a grin. “See you at the wrap party.”


End file.
